Querido Inimigo
by Alexia Fox
Summary: Essa fic mostra os descendentes de Hades, Apolo, Ártemis e Afrodite, numa convivência com aqueles que um dia se levantaram contra seus pais. Querem saber como vai ser? Então acompanhem essa fic. Beijos!
1. Chapter 1

Era uma tarde no Santuário e Athena havia convocado seus cavaleiros de ouro para uma reunião importante. Quando todos já estavam presentes, a deusa iniciou a reunião.

– Boa tarde cavaleiros, vou direto ao ponto com vocês. Depois da última Guerra Santa que tivemos, muita coisa ocorreu no Olimpo, mesmo que aqui na Terra não tivesse nenhum reflexo disso, até porque eram assuntos que apenas influenciavam diretamente aos deuses, mas acabou tomando maiores proporções e irá também influenciar a vida dos seres humanos. – fez-se uma pausa- Os deuses Tifão e Ofíon estão em conflito com os demais deuses, em especial com meu pai. Tifão pretende ter uma parcela da Terra para servir de domínio, tendo poder de vida e morte sobre qualquer ser vivo que habitar na região, enquanto Ofíon deseja ter poder no Olimpo e em todas as decisões. Claro que tais propostas não foram aceitas, enfurecendo esses gigantes. Então poderemos prever novas batalhas. Ofíon irá atacar no Olimpo e Tifão a Terra, cabendo a nós nos focar nesse último. Tifão desde os tempos mitológicos utiliza-se de seus filhos para atacar os seres humanos e conseguir o que quer. São seres muito fortes e que dificilmente são derrotados por humanos, mesmo que sejam cavaleiros.

– Athena, com todo o respeito, mas já enfrentamos outros deuses, por que não conseguiríamos enfrentar os filhos desse deus? – perguntou Aiolia.

– Aiolia, a situação é diferente. Os filhos desse deus são bestas que não temem perder a vida, diferente dos outros deuses. Possuem desejo de sangue e são incrivelmente fortes. Além disso, possuem exércitos de homens que defendem e lutam em prol de seus desejos, dificultando o acesso a eles.

– Então, como faremos? – preocupou-se Mu.

– Como os exércitos de Apolo, Zeus e Poseidon estão voltados para o Olimpo, a Terra ficará a cargo de vocês e de semideuses.

– Semideuses? – arqueou Milo a sobrancelha. Pensei que eles nem mais existiam.

– Sim, ainda existem, Milo, na verdade nunca deixaram de estar entre nós. Eles realizam trabalhos em que mortais facilmente morreriam, mas todos ligados aos interesses de seus pais.

– E onde eles estão? – questionou Saga.

– Eu os trarei para cá.

– Pra cá?- disse Aiolos nervoso.

– Eles são filhos de quem? – perguntou Shaka.

– Apolo, Ártemis, Afrodite e Hades.

– Como podemos confiar neles? Athena sinceramente acho uma péssima idéia. - protestou Aphrodite.

– Eu sei que não é fácil meus cavaleiros, mas peço, por mais difícil que pareça dê um voto de confiança a eles, até porque têm tanto interesse quanto nós de evitar que esse conflito tome proporções maiores. Batalhas irão surgir, inevitavelmente, e eles serão de grande ajuda. Eles herdaram alguns poderes dos pais e são muito fortes. Mesmo que sejam cavaleiros poderosos vocês ainda sim são mortais e têm limitações, por isso vão precisar deles. Por favor, tentem manter uma convivência pacífica com eles.

– E quando eles irão chegar? – perguntou Kanon com cara de poucos amigos.

– Daqui a dois dias. Eles ficarão aqui comigo e treinarão junto com vocês.

– Como assim? Não vou treinar com nenhum filho mimado de algum deus maluco não. Ainda mais se for o filho de Hades. Deve ser um demônio. – reclamou o escorpião.

– Milo, seja paciente. Vocês não precisarão se amar, mas trabalhar juntos. É apenas o que peço, porque a situação é delicada. Alguma pergunta? – todos tinham, na verdade eram mais protestos, mas resolveram nada dizer. – Estão dispensados.

Todos se retiraram muito contrariados da reunião. Ficaram os dourados na parte de fora da décima terceira casa discutindo. Parecia uma feira.

– Acho que Athena não tá muito bem não. Como pode trazer esse povo pra cá? – disse Aphrodite.

– Penso que devemos confiar nela. Athena não nos colocaria em situação de risco, com certeza se desconfiasse que alguma coisa pudesse dar errado, não arriscaria. – falou Saga.

– Eu estou pagando pra ver. – falou Aldebaran.

– Eles ficando na deles e eu não servindo de babá de ninguém, já está bom. – comentou Shura.

– Nós não temos escolha e vamos ter que conviver com eles. O mais importante agora é nos concentrar contra qualquer possível ataque. – falou Dohko

Todos voltaram aos seus postos ainda incrédulos sobre tal decisão tomada pela deusa. Preferiam que enfrentassem tudo sozinhos, como sempre fizeram, do que ter ajuda desses semideuses. Dois dias se passaram, mas como era numa manhã de domingo, os dourados estavam com uma ressaca monstra de uma noitada que tiveram. Tinha sido aniversário de Shaka e todos fizeram questão que o loiro comemorasse, então todos, sem exceção, estavam mal. Os semideuses chegaram e passaram por todas as doze casas sem serem vistos. Chegaram na décima terceira casa onde foram recepcionados pela deusa.

– Sejam bem vindos! – disse de maneira bem receptiva.

Eles não fizeram reverência, apenas se olharam.

– Os seus pertences já foram postos nos seus aposentos. Obrigada por nos apoiarem nessa causa, seria muito difícil para meus cavaleiros enfrentar essa situação sozinhos.

– Não precisa nos agradecer, Athena. Não viemos apoiar seus cavaleiros, mas sim impedir junto com eles, que o domínio dos nossos pais sejam invadidos. – respondeu secamente Abáris, filho de Apolo.

– De qualquer forma, fico feliz que estejam aqui. – falou a deusa mantendo a pose. – Fiquem à vontade e descansem da longa viagem que fizeram. Qualquer coisa que precisarem poderão solicitar aos servos que trabalham aqui. Mais tarde irei apresentá-los aos meus cavaleiros.

– Em falar nos seus cavaleiros, todos folgam ao mesmo tempo? Isso não é arriscado para você, tia? – indagou de maneira maliciosa Féres, filho de Ártemis.

– Não se preocupe sobrinho. Todos os meus cavaleiros são exemplares em seus deveres, nunca ninguém que eles não permitissem conseguiram passar pelas doze casas e chegar até mim. Não precisa ter esse tipo de preocupação, deixa que isso cuido eu. Agora, descansem, pois teremos muito o que conversar. Meus servos irão acompanhá-los. – disse a deusa se retirando e vendo que aquela convivência iria ser mais difícil que podia imaginar.

Os cinco semideuses tinham o mesmo porte altivo e arrogante dos seus pais, exceto Eros, que era filho de Afrodite. Abáris era filho de Apolo. Ele era um rapaz alto, dos seus 1,90 m, tinha cabelos cor de cobre e pele amorenada. Seus olhos eram amarelados e tinha uma estrutura física grande, porém não era musculoso. Era exótico, mas não era de maneira alguma feio. Féres era filho de Ártemis, de todos era o que mais tinha cara de poucos amigos. Tinha longos cabelos azuis, extremamente lisos. Sua pele era clara e tinha traços finos. Era um homem muito bonito, mas não era tão alto. Possuía em torno de 1,70 m, olhos negros e diferente de Abáris, era forte. Eros, filho de Afrodite, sempre renascia para acompanhar sua mãe nas tarefas referentes ao amor. Era o único que tinha ido por vontade própria e que quereria ajudar a salvar os seres humanos de uma tragédia iminente. Era incrivelmente belo, a beleza se personificava nele. Possuía cabelos loiros, levemente ondulados na altura dos ombros, sua pele era clara, seus olhos de um tom de azul esverdeado muito peculiar, tinha por volta de 1,85 m e era dotado de um belo corpo. Possuía um semblante sereno diferente dos outros. A única garota era Ana, filha de Hades. A garota possuía longos cabelos negros como a noite, um pouco ondulados. Tinha a pele morena e olhos azuis acinzentados. Era alta para uma garota, possuía 1,76m, corpo bem feito, seus seios eram fartos e ficavam evidentes no decote do vestido que usava. Seu corpo era curvilíneo e chamava muita atenção. Parecia uma cigana, assim como sua mãe. Não era simpática, mas também não destratava as outras pessoas como os outros dois. Todos estavam cansados pela longa viagem que fizeram e foram descansar para conhecer os cavaleiros de ouro. Não estavam ansiosos, mas tinham curiosidade de saber quem eram os homens que derrotaram tantos deuses. Com exceção de Eros, os outros três já tinham dentro de si uma resistência contra aqueles guerreiros, em outra circunstância, se precisassem os mataria sem pestanejar. Ainda não admitiam que aqueles homens se levantaram um dia contra seus pais. Os viam como insolentes que não mereceriam o perdão dado por Zeus. Conviver com eles não estava nos planos, mas era necessário e iriam agüentar para que o domínio de seus pais não fosse ameaçado.


	2. Chapter 2

Já era fim de tarde no templo de Athena e todos estavam indo para a reunião onde conheceriam os filhos de seus inimigos, exceto Eros filho de Afrodite. O lugar estava iluminado com tochas em algumas partes, dando um clima diferente ao lugar. Os rostos dos cavaleiros de ouro de algumas amazonas de prata, passavam iluminados pelo fogo na parte da entrada. Eles chegavam aos poucos e iam quase em silêncio para a sala de reuniões onde a deusa estava. Os primeiros a chegar foram os geminianos, seguidos de Shaka, Mu, Aldebaran, Dohko, Camus, além de Marin e Shina, os outros também já estavam a caminho. Dos semideuses Abáris e Eros eram os únicos já presentes ao lado de Athena, enquanto Abáris e Ana ainda estavam em seus aposentos.

Ana, em seu quarto, olhava suas cartas com receio. A filha de Hades costumava consultar uma espécie de baralho cigano para obter algumas respostas, mas dessa vez, curiosamente, não teve resposta alguma. Aquilo a intrigou, pois nunca tal fato havia acontecido. Fechou e guardou suas cartas numa caixa vermelha. Parou por um momento a observar a lua que surgia, estava linda por sinal. Ela segurou seu medalhão de prata que continha uma metade de uma estrela e uma metade de uma lua talhados, era um presente que seu pai lhe dera para mantê-la sempre em contato com ele.

– Não falharei.- disse ainda segurando o objeto em seu pescoço. Resolveu ir, porque já estava na hora da tal reunião. Saiu de seu quarto e seguiu num corredor iluminado pelo fogo, indo a passos firmes, mas sem perder sua elegância ao andar. Era inverno a essa altura na Grécia, mas não fazia um frio típico europeu. Ana usava uma longa saia preta e uma blusa branca três quartos colada em seu corpo, além de um cinto grosso de couro para definir sua cintura. Caminhava com uma bota que marcavam os seus passos no lugar. Durante o percurso viu um homem de cabelos azuis e uma garota loira, de cabelos lisos na altura dos ombros e de estatura mediana, ao seu lado. Era o cavaleiro de escorpião e uma amazona de prata, de nome Lavínia, recém-formada que tinha um namorico com ele. Os dois que discutiam algo, mas logo pararam ao ver a figura da filha de Hades. A morena com os cabelos negros como aquela noite e de olhos azuis acinzentados, vinha na direção deles. Ela possuía uma beleza diferente, única. O fogo que iluminava o local dava um ar misterioso a seu rosto que nada expressava. O casal parou de discutir enquanto olhavam aquela figura passar por eles sem nada dizer. Havia ignorado completamente os dois ali, sendo que estes não puderam fazer o mesmo, especialmente Milo que ainda olhava a mulher se afastar.

– MILO! – gritou Lavínia dando um susto no cavaleiro.

– O quê? – disse fazendo cara feia por ter se assustado.

– Vai ficar aí olhando?

– Só fiquei curioso, sua maluca.

– Sei, só curioso. – falou a loira cruzando os braços.

– Sim, só e você também ficou.

– É fiquei. Confesso que ela chamou minha atenção.

– Então pára de pirar, gatinha. Sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra você. – falou o escorpião beijando a garota que retribuiu o carinho.

– Aham. – pigarreou Aphrodite que vinha com os irmãos Aiolia e Aiolos logo atrás. – Aqui é lugar de vocês ficarem se pegando?

– Quer participar? – perguntou irritado o escorpião.

– Não tenho mais o que fazer e além do mais, vocês dois não fazem o meu tipo. – respondeu Dite dando de ombros.

– Vamos pessoal, iremos nos atrasar. – chamou a atenção Aiolos.

Shura e Máscara da Morte apareceram em seguida indo enfim para a sala de reunião.

No local, Athena estava à frente de seus cavaleiros, enquanto os semideuses estavam ao seu lado. Féres chegou por último, chamando a atenção para ele enquanto entrava. O homem alto e de sobretudo preto, se aproximava da deusa sendo seguido pelos olhares daqueles a sua frente. Finalmente parou e fitou aqueles rostos com cara de pouco caso e arrogância.

– Podemos começar?- perguntou Athena quebrando aquele silêncio quase incômodo. Todos assentiram que sim. – Meus guerreiros quero apresentar a vocês Eros filho de Afrodite, Féres filho de Ártemis, Abáris filho de Apolo e Ana filha de Hades. – quando a deusa apresentou a filha do deus, Milo não pôde deixar de olhar para ela, mas por alguma razão a mulher olhou de volta, bem no fundo dos olhos dele atordoando o escorpião. Athena voltou a fazer as apresentações, mas agora citando cada um de seus cavaleiros e suas amazonas. – Estão apresentados só peço para que ambas as partes mantenham uma convivência pacífica, pois o momento é delicado...

Enquanto a deusa fazia seu discurso, as amazonas faltavam quase babar vendo aqueles semideuses. Shina não tirava os olhos de Féres , Marin de Abáris e Lavínia de Eros, que por sua vez também a olhava, chamando a atenção do escorpião que deu um beliscão na loira , fazendo- a soltar um sonoro ai interrompendo a deusa.

– Algum problema Lavínia? – perguntou a deusa curiosa.

A garota tinha ficado vermelha, não roxa de tanta vergonha.

– Desculpe Athena, foi nada não.

– Continuando, vocês irão se separar em grupo para realizarem treinamentos. Farei quatro grupos que serão mantidos até o fim. Amanhã vocês saberão com quem irão treinar.

Todos estavam desconfortáveis com o fato de terem que treinar com aqueles prepotentes e eles, por sua vez também não estavam felizes.

– Alguma pergunta? - a deusa estava sem jeito com o clima do lugar. Não recebendo respostas, encerrou a reunião.

Todos foram deixando o salão um a um, mas não deixavam de se encarar. Estava um clima de guerra fria no lugar, como se a qualquer momento iria começar uma nova guerra. Féres olhava o ex mestre do Santuário e esse o encarava a altura. Chegaram na saída principal do salão onde ficaram cara a cara. Os dois pararam um de frente ao outro, mas sem nada dizer. Todos voltaram suas atenções para aquela cena, com receio do que pudesse acontecer. O semideus então sorriu de maneira sombria seguindo em direção a Saga que continuava imóvel. Ele parou bem ao lado do geminiano, falando algo na língua dos deuses, para ele.

– Por que você não fala na minha língua, pra ver se eu quebro a sua cara agora ou depois. – disparou Saga ainda mantendo a postura.

– Saga, deixe. – disse Mu aflito.

O semideus seguiu junto com os outros, passando pelos guerreiros de Athena como se fossem nada, deixando alguns cosmos alterados. Somente Eros passou de cabeça baixa, desconcertado com a situação.

– Isso não vai prestar. – disse Aldebaran baixo, mas suficiente para quem estivesse ao seu lado ouvir.

Depois que todos se retiraram, ficaram apenas os semideuses reunidos em uma sala bebendo um vinho que tinha numa adega, exceto Eros que havia se recolhido.

– Então o que achou deles?- perguntou Abáris para Féres.

– Parecem uns fracos. Se não soubesse que em outras épocas destruíram os planos de nossos pais, os acharia ridículos.

– Acho que não devemos subestimá-los Abáris. Esse foi o erro principal de todos. – disse Ana enquanto dava um gole em sua bebida.

– Não devemos nos precipitar, vamos cumprir o trato e depois agiremos. – rebateu Féres. – Agora vou dormir para encará-los amanhã. – falou e se retirou em seguida, deixando Abáris e Ana para trás.

– Não gostei da maneira que aquele cavaleiro te olhava.

– E o que você quer que eu faça? Arranque os olhos dele?

– Não seria má idéia. – respondeu o filho de Apolo segurando Ana pela cintura e cheirando seus cabelos. – Quando vou poder ter você de novo?

– Boa noite, Abáris.- respondeu se soltando dele

– Isso não vai ficar assim Ana, você será minha querendo ou não. – esbravejou quebrando a taça na mão.

A única coisa que ela fez foi acenar de costas enquanto saía da sala, sem se importar com a ameaça. Ana seguia pelos corredores quando se deu conta que havia perdido seu colar, pensou até em voltar, mas não queria ver a cara de Abáris mais naquele dia. Procuraria no outro dia.

Na casa de escorpião Milo observava o colar com o medalhão de prata, sabia que era daquela mulher, mas como faria para devolver? Sentia um misto de receio e uma estranha atração por aquela figura. O faria durante o treinamento, no dia seguinte.

– Milo, que tanto você olha? – perguntou Lavínia fazendo o escorpião guardar rápido o colar.

– Nada...

– Então vem, o filme vai começar.

– Tá, já vou. – ele guardou a peça numa gaveta.

O dia seguinte seria o início de uma convivência muito difícil para ambas as partes e só o tempo poderá dizer no que isso irá resultar.


	3. Chapter 3

De manhã cedo todos se dirigiram para o local de treinamento designado por Athena. Aos poucos todos os cavaleiros de ouro além das amazonas de prata chegavam ao local, não demorando muito para também chegar os semideuses Féres, Eros e Abáris. Eros cumprimentou todos com um tímido oi sendo respondido pela maioria, já os outros dois nem se deram ao trabalho de olhar para os que ali estavam, seguindo para um canto. Ainda faltavam três pessoas: Milo, Lavínia e Ana.

– Vamos, Milo, já estamos mais que atrasados. – falou Lavínia tentando apressar o cavaleiro de escorpião que tinha perdido a hora.

– Se continuar me apressando aí mesmo que vou demorar.

– Então vou indo na frente.

– Vai que eu te alcanço. Não vou demorar.

A amazona de prata saiu em seguida da casa de escorpião dando um certo alívio para o namorado, que odiava ser apressado.

– Droga, não sei pra quê esse treino tão cedo, mal amanheceu e ainda por cima tá frio. - Milo terminava de colocar sua roupa de treinamento quando se lembrou do objeto em sua gaveta. Pegou o colar e segurou em suas mãos. Podia sentir o perfume daquela mulher nele. Não era um aroma doce como da maioria dos perfumes femininos, era diferente e quase inebriante. – Como vou dar isso a ela? – falava consigo mesmo lembrando dos outros semideuses que ficariam em volta dela dificultando as coisas. Resolveu então guardar de novo o tal objeto, saindo em seguida.

Na décima terceira Casa, Ana ainda estava à procura do seu colar, pois ele era um importante veículo de comunicação entre ela e o submundo. A mulher procurou por toda a parte por onde havia passado na noite anterior, mas foi em vão. Já estava atrasada e precisa ir. A filha de Hades foi descendo casa por casa em passos apressados, mas sem correr enquanto via o quanto estava atrasada por não encontrar mais ninguém no local. Quando se aproximava da oitava casa zodiacal, percebeu um cosmo, fazendo-a então diminuir a velocidade. Não demorou para avistar Milo. Ela parou em sua frente e ele não pôde ignorar a presença dela. Mesmo a alguns metros de distância podia-se quase ouvir a respiração dos dois. O vento soprava gelado naquele momento, gerando uma sensação interessante no cavaleiro que sentia seu corpo queimar por dentro, contrastando com aquele frio que cortava naquele momento. Seus olhos permaneciam fixos naquela imagem e um silêncio tomava conta do lugar. Era algo inusitado para ele ficar calado e apenas observando, isso parecia mais coisa do seu amigo Camus e não dele, propriamente. Os cabelos negros dela dançavam com o vento, cobrindo a sua face, mas nunca deixando aqueles olhos profundos e misteriosos sem estar à mostra. O vento parecia brincar com seus sentidos, pois agora levava o cheiro único do perfume dela até ele. Ana por sua vez, sentia o coração pulsar de maneira atordoante. O quê teria demais aquele cavaleiro de Athena? Sentiu-se irritada por um segundo, a fazendo desviar o olhar dele. Voltou a caminhar, precisava seguir para seu compromisso. Ana ia em direção a ele que permanecia em transe com sua figura, a seguindo com o olhar enquanto esta se aproximava dele.

– Estamos atrasados, cavaleiro. – falou Ana com sua voz um pouco rouca, passando por ele sem o encarar.

Aquelas simples palavras deram uma onda de calor nele, fazendo alterar o seu cosmo, sendo percebido por ela. Ana esboçou um sorriso enquanto continuava a descida. Milo pensou em ir atrás dela, mas por acaso do infeliz destino, percebera ter esquecido a chave.

– Droga, onde eu botei minhas chaves? – dizia para si mesmo. Depois de um tempo as achou na porta e se sentiu um tanto frustrado. Rapidamente as pegou e desceu com a esperança de encontrá-la ainda por perto, mas ela já estava longe a essa altura.

No campo de treinamento

– Oi, pessoal. – disse Lavínia ao se aproximar dos dourados.

– Tá atrasada.

– Bom dia pra você também Máscara.

– Lavínia, onde está o escorpião? Pensei que estivessem juntos. – falou Aiolia.

– Ele deve estar para chegar, estava quase pronto quando saí.

Enquanto a garota falava, percebeu Eros a fitar. Ele era digno de ser filho da deusa da beleza. Aquele semideus era perfeito e diferente dos outros dois. Parecia ser doce e educado, não tinha em sua postura aquele ar arrogante como o resto.

– Bonito mocinha. Se o Milo sonhar que está de olho no loirinho...

– Afrodite, pare de ser fofoqueiro, não estou de olho em ninguém.

– Imagina... Não é culpa sua, ele é de uma beleza admirável mesmo, não chega a ser eu, mas é de fato muito belo. Contudo, vê se não dá muita bandeira tá? Seu namoradinho é um tanto estourado e devemos evitar problemas.

– Muito obrigada pelo conselho, Dite, mesmo vendo coisas onde não há o que se ver.

– Disponha linda.

Em meio à discussão, chega Ana para ir se juntar ao trio.

– Até que essa filha de Hades é bem gos... bonita. – disse Kanon vendo seu irmão com uma expressão de reprovação. – Não vai me dizer que não acha.

– Acho, mas quero distância. Você deveria fazer o mesmo. – falou Saga.

– Quem disse que eu vou tentar me aproximar?

– Kanon, meu irmão, eu o conheço e sei que quando vê uma mulher como ela não hesita em investir.

– Nisso você tem razão. – respondeu dando uma secada nela.

– Só espero que não se esqueça de quem ela é filha.

– Não vejo mal nenhum nisso, pra mim ela é apenas uma mulher muito boa, se ela é filha de um deus do submundo, não é problema meu.

Abáris vê Ana se aproximar e não pode esconder seu descontentamento com o atraso dela.

–Por que demorou?

– Desde quando te devo satisfações? – respondeu arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Eu só não quero pensar o porquê você está atrasada e aquele cavaleiro também. – respondeu Abáris puxando a morena para um lugar mais reservado.

– Não respondeu minha pergunta. Desde quando te devo satisfações?

– Ana, não brinque comigo. Você é minha e se eu desconfiar que está envolvida com aquele idiota ou qualquer outro ...

– O que fará? – respondeu o encarando irritada.

– Não me provoque! – disse Abáris segurando-a pelo braço.

– Abáris, não vou discutir com você aqui. – falou se soltando. – Mas saiba que nunca me terá de novo, não importa a decisão dos nossos pais.

– Você se casará comigo, minha cara e a terei de novo. Então será muito bom se comportar desde agora.

Nesse momento o escorpião chegou.

– Está atrasado!- recepcionou Máscara da Morte.

– Não enche! – respondeu cruzando os braços.

– Acho que podemos começar. – falou Saga chamando a atenção de todos. – Athena nos dividiu em quatro grupos e vou dizer quais serão. – disse pegando um papel. – O primeiro grupo terá Eros, Shaka, Mu, Afrodite e Lavínia;

Lavínia no mesmo instante não conseguiu segurar a olhada no seu companheiro de grupo. Athena havia abolido o uso de máscaras no Santuário, as amazonas apenas precisavam usá-las em batalhas, então suas expressões passariam a serem vistas.

– Não dê bandeira, gatinha. – sussurrou o pisciano no ouvido da amazona de prata.

– Já foi hoje? – falou a loira dando de ombros.

o segundo será Abáris, Kanon, Shura, Aiolia e Shina;

Dito o grupo alguns se olharam, pois os que tinham temperamento mais fortes ficariam juntos.

o terceiro Féres, Aldebaran, Máscara da Morte, Aiolos e Marin

– Boa sorte Deba.- falou Milo batendo no ombro do touro que retribuiu o consolo com um sorriso amarelo.

e por fim o quarto será Ana, Saga, Milo, Camus e Dohko.

Quando Saga disse o último Milo e Ana se olharam. O escorpião sorriu para ela, a deixando incomodada e ao mesmo tempo agitada e apesar do que sentia, não demonstrou nada, apenas o fitou.

– Agora podemos começar a treinar. – falou Saga.

Todos se agruparam como decidido pela deusa e iniciaram os treinos.

No grupo do Eros

– Esse é o grupo mais bonito. – comentou o pisciano.

– Vamos começar? – cortou Shaka.

– Como faremos?- falou Lavínia

– Podemos nos subdividir. Eu, Shaka e Afrodite e você e Eros. Depois trocaríamos. – propôs Mu tendo a aceitação de todos.

Os três já tinham iniciado o treino enquanto Eros e Lavínia estavam ainda parados.

– Lavínia, é esse o seu nome, não é?

– É sim. – respondeu corando. " Por Athena, estou sentindo meu rosto queimar. Será que ele percebeu? Eu não posso acreditar, ele é muito gato." – pensava a garota.

– Você está bem? – perguntou Eros

– Hã, eu? Claro que estou. – respondeu a garota desconcertada.

– Então, vamos começar?

– Vamos.

Nesse momento Dite falou pelo cosmo: "Quer um babador? Posso providenciar um se quiser."

"Vai se ferrar!" – respondeu ela fuzilando de longe o pisciano.

Os outros grupos treinavam de forma intensa

Lavínia apesar de ter se tornado amazona há pouco tempo, era muito ágil. Os golpes aplicados por Eros eram parte desviados por ela. Em um dos ataques dela a ele, o semideus se defendeu e a imobilizou a segurando por trás. A garota sentiu as pernas estremecerem com aquele contato, ficando sem reação. Ele a soltou por pensar em tê-la machucado.

– Acho que forcei demais. Me desculpe.

– Não forçou nada, estava ótimo, quer dizer, está tudo bem. – falou abaixando a cabeça. " Ai como eu sou idiota" pensou.

– Quer dar uma parada?

– Não, Eros, podemos continuar.

Os outros grupos treinavam de forma bem intensa, especialmente o liderado por Kanon e Abáris. Para evitar conflitos, Shura se dispôs a praticar com o semideus enquanto os outros três treinavam entre eles. O filho de Apolo dava duros golpes no dourado que começava a se irritar.

– Isso é apenas um treinamento Abáris não é preciso forçar tanto.

– Não sei como é o treinamento de vocês, cavaleiros, mas o meu é sempre assim. – disse dando mais um golpe, jogando o capricorniano no chão.

Kanon observou aquela cena e esboçou uma reação, mas se conteve quando o amigo se levantou e golpeou em cheio o semideus que bateu com força no chão, fazendo um filete de sangue escorrer pela boca. Abáris o olhou furioso, mas resolveu não reagir. Levantou-se limpando o sangue que escorria.

– Está melhor para você assim? – perguntou Shura ainda irritado.

– Hum, nada mal. É um pouco mais forte do que esperava. – respondeu com uma expressão debochada.

– Vamos continuar, prepare-se!

Os dois continuaram a lutar intensamente, ainda com provocações, mas sem maiores mal- estares.

No grupo onde estava Féres, Máscara da Morte fez questão de ser ele a treinar com o semideus, tendo a idéia repreendida por Aldebaran que previa confusão. Féres era do tipo agressivo e Máscara não ficava atrás. O taurino conseguiu que o canceriano fosse treinar com Marin e ele com Féres.

– Deba, hoje você treinará com o filho de chocadeira, mas não vai me impedir da próxima de tirar o riso da cara desse idiota.

Dito isso o canceriano se afastou recebendo uma expressão de desprezo por parte do semideus, Máscara reagiu dando o dedo do meio e cuspindo no chão. Todos viram aquela cena receosos e temiam pelo temperamento dos dois que mais cedo ou tarde poderia gerar problemas.

Já no grupo onde se encontravam Milo e Ana, tudo corria bem sem provocações. Camus propôs deles também se dividirem como os outros, para facilitar o treinamento. De imediato e sem pensar, o escorpião se prontificou em lutar com a se entreolharam notando certo interesse do escorpião. Os outros três se afastaram e iniciaram os treinos. Abáris não podia esconder seu descontentamento vendo Ana treinar com Milo. Ela havia notado a expressão de raiva do semideus, mas resolveu ignorá-lo, iniciando uma seqüência de movimentos de luta com o cavaleiro de Athena. Milo estava impressionado com as técnicas usadas por ela, era bem forte e usava táticas perfeitas de ataque e defesa, lutavam no mesmo nível. Apesar de estarem concentrados no que faziam, seus olhares freqüentemente se encontravam de uma forma magnética, parecendo inevitável o encontro deles, os levando a se desconcentrarem nos movimentos e fazendo-os cair em uma das seqüências. Ana caiu primeiro e Milo logo em seguida, com o corpo por cima do dela. Os rostos deles ficaram colados, a boca muito próxima e os olhos fixos um no outro. A respiração deles pareceu cessar por um instante e tudo em volta parecia ter ficado quieto, quando de repente Milo foi puxado de cima dela levando um soco na cara em seguida. Abáris estava furioso com a cena e estava disposto a acabar com o cavaleiro.

– Você é louco? – disse Milo se defendendo de outro golpe.

– Fique longe dela mortal de merda!

Todos pararam de treinar e se voltaram para a cena. Camus prontamente foi ajudar o amigo.

– Abáris, o que significa isso? Perdeu a cabeça? – gritou Ana dando um empurrão nele.

– Pensa que eu sou idiota, é? – falou o semideus segurando a morena pelos braços.

– Larga ela seu idiota! – falou o escorpião de forma imperativa e ainda sendo segurado pelo amigo.

– Não se meta nisso, Milo. – falou o aquariano tendo dificuldade em contê-lo.

– O quê está acontecendo aqui?- disse Lavínia chegando para completar a confusão.

Eros chegou em seguida acalmando Abáris e o fazendo soltar a Ana.

– Vê se mantém seu namorado longe dela, senão terei que dar uma lição nele. Vamos Ana, precisamos conversar.

– Não tenho nada a conversar com você, agora se me der licença. – A semideusa se afastou deixando todos para trás, Abáris fez menção de segui-la, mas foi impedido por Eros. Todos tentaram voltar a treinar, mesmo com o clima péssimo.

– Agora pode me explicar o que foi aquilo, Milo. – falou Lavínia com as mãos na cintura.

– Não foi nada, não vê que o cara é um psicopata. – defendeu-se o escorpião.

– Tá bom. – disse a garota batendo os pés.

– O que foi? Eu apanho de um maluco e ainda levo bronca?

– Estou tentando acreditar em você, escorpiãozinho, sei muito bem da sua fama.

– Pare com isso, vamos. – falou puxando a garota pela cintura. – Vamos fazer o seguinte: quando acabarmos essa chatice a gente podia tomar um gostoso banho juntos e relaxar, topa?

– Vou pensar.

– Ainda vai pensar?

– Se insistir vai ser não.

– Ô Milo, vai ficar de namoro ou vai treinar? – perguntou Dohko.

– Pensa com carinho, lindinha, não vai se arrepender.

– Vai, volta logo a treinar e eu vou fazer o mesmo.

– Até mais tarde.

A garota não respondeu, apenas deu um sorriso e se afastou. Milo por sua vez voltou para o grupo, recebendo várias caras de interrogação.

– Que foi?

– Nós é que te perguntamos.- falou Saga.

– Até vocês?

– Só te dou um conselho, amigo: fique longe da filha de Hades se não quer ter problemas. – falou Camus.

– Mas me diga uma coisa, o que fiz de mais? Ei, me fala.

– Vamos voltar a treinar? – disse Dohko cortando o escorpião.

Apesar dos atritos o treino terminou bem. Todos voltaram para suas respectivas casas. Milo consegui convencer Lavínia a ir com ele para casa, onde tomaram um banho bem quente, fazendo a garota apagar na cama do escorpião. Ele estava inquieto e ora ou outra, tinha os pensamentos voltados para a semideusa. Lembrava daquele momento onde ficaram tão próximos. Milo se levantou da cama, tirando a amazona com cuidado de cima dele e indo até a gaveta onde estava o colar. O pegou e ficou o olhando, tendo seus pensamentos tomado pela dona do objeto.

– Devo estar ficando doido mesmo. – disse o cavaleiro voltando a si e guardando o colar novamente.

Deitada em sua cama, Ana pensou no que havia acontecido. Aquele homem mexia de uma maneira perigosa com ela, mas o pior era Abáris. Ele a conhecia muito bem, não dava para enganá-lo. Com certeza ele já havia percebido algum interesse da parte dela e do cavaleiro Deverá ter mais cuidado quando estiver perto dele e além do mais, não deveria se desviar da sua missão. Nada poderia a fazer perder o foco. A perda do colar a estava dificultando de manter contato com seu pai, deveria achá-lo logo.


	4. Chapter 4

Bem mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia do treino, alguns golds resolveram dar uma saída para conversar sobre aquele dia e para dar uma arejada na cabeça.

–Eles não são de confiança! – falou Máscara da Morte dando um murro na mesa de um barzinho onde estava com alguns golds.

– Deve ter outra saída, outra maneira de enfrentarmos Tifão e seus filhos sem precisarmos deles. – falou Shura dando um gole em sua bebida.

– Não, infelizmente não há, amigos. – disse Saga pensativo olhando para o copo de whisk em sua mão.

– Então devemos aceitar na boa essa merda? Estou vendo a hora de quebrar as fuças daquele figlio di puttana e não vai demorar. – fechou a cara Máscara.

– Devemos nos controlar amigos, por mais difícil que possa ser. – tentou amenizar Aldebaran.

– Qual é Deba? Tá dando uma de Mu agora? – reclamou Kanon.

– Ele está certo. Temos que confiar na decisão de Athena por tê-los convocado, mas não significa também que temos de confiar neles. Não sei, mas eles parecem tramar algo.- comentou Saga com uma expressão tensa.

– E como poderíamos confirmar isso? – perguntou curioso o taurino.

– Milo. – disse Afrodite sem hesitar.

– O que tem eu, hein?

– Ora, queridinho, já percebemos você arrastando as asinhas pra mulher do outro lá.

– Lá vem você. – contrariou-se o escorpião.

– Até pode ser uma boa usar o garanhão aí como isca. – falou Máscara.

– Eu tenho namorada.

– Até parece que isso te impede de alguma coisa. – falou Kanon arqueando a sobrancelha.

– Mas voltando, percebi também uns olhares da morena para você e infelizmente acho que Abáris também já, mas não vem ao caso. Continuando, você poderia usar esse seu charme e essa sua conversa fiada para algo útil. – completou o pisciano.

– Ela é muito gostosa, se você não for a isca eu mesmo serei. – falou Kanon deixando o escorpião um pouco irritado.

– Tá eu topo. Mas como vamos fazer isso? O carinha lá está na minha cola, vocês viram como ele voou em cima de mim no treinamento, e olha que eu não estava fazendo nada de mais.

– Não deveria subjugar a inteligência dos outros, lindinho. Até a sua namoradinha já viu suas olhadas, se bem que ela também...

– Ela também o quê? – irritou-se Milo com a insinuação do Dite.

– Ai, pela deusa... deixa pra lá. Mas voltando ao que interessa você deverá jogar esse seu charme na gatinha do submundo na maciota.

– Mas ela mal abre a boca pra falar.

– Então não é perfeito? Você fala por ela e por você. Equilíbrio perfeito. – disse Deba dando uma risada abafada.

– Agora é a hora de você usar a cabeça de baixo junto com a de cima, não é fácil eu sei, é quase uma arte, mas sei que consegue.

– Mas vão ter que me dar cobertura com a Lavínia e com Abáris.

– Isso ele tem razão se qualquer um dos dois souber dele com a gostosinha dos infernos vai se ferrar. – disse Kanon

– Por mais louca que seja essa idéia do Afrodite, pode ser a única maneira de sabermos dos planos deles. – falou Saga

– Mas é bom ter cuidado amigo, aquela lá de boba não parece ter nada. – aconselhou Shura.

– É eu sei.

– Então proponho um brinde a nossa isca. – disse Dite levantando o copo e sendo seguido pelos outros.

Todos voltaram para o Santuário, para as suas respectivas casas. Milo se jogou no sofá e começou a pensar no que estava se enfiando. No fundo não estava gostando nada daquela idéia e não se sentia bem pelo fato de enganar Ana. Algo nela mexia com ele e também sentia uma certa reciprocidade vinda por parte dela. Do sofá mesmo olhou para a gaveta onde estava o colar e sentiu vontade de pegá-lo. Gostava de tê-lo em suas mãos era como se pudesse tocá-la de alguma foram. De repente se sentiu mal por ter aceito aquela tarefa, claro que não estava feliz de enganar Lavínia, mas doía mesmo era o fato de fazer isso com Ana. Mesmo sendo a filha de Hades e mesmo com a possibilidade de estar tramando alguma coisa, não queria fazer tal coisa com ela. "Por que eu fui aceitar a fazer essa besteira? Afrodite seu filho da mãe, sempre atento na vida dos outros" pensava enquanto olhava o medalhão. "Vou até lá dizer que eu não vou participar mais dessa loucura." Falando isso, saiu de sua casa e começou a subir em direção à décima segunda, sem se dar conta do colar que ainda se encontrava em sua mão. Subia muito apressado, perdido em seus pensamentos e mal olhava para o caminho a sua frente. Quando chegou perto da décima, seu corpo instintivamente parou o fazendo olhar para cima. Seus olhos foram diretos para os dela. Ana estava a sua frente, descendo na direção oposta. Milo não conseguia dar nem mais um passo ao contrário dela que continuava vindo em sua direção e quando chegou bem perto disse:

– Então foi você que achou o meu colar? – disse dando um meio sorriso deixando o escorpião desconcertado.

– É, eu ia te devolver. Imaginei ser seu mesmo.

A morena o olhava profundamente como se quisesse descobrir seus pensamentos. De repente, Milo sentiu a mão dela tocar na sua onde se encontrava o colar. Seu coração disparou parecendo que ia saltar, fazendo-o transpirar um pouco apesar do frio. Sem se dar conta, a semideusa retirou o colar da sua mão.

– Pode colocá-lo pra mim? – disse se virando e levantando o cabelo para ele poder fechar. Ele estava gostando daquele toque na pele daquela mulher, sentindo vontade de beijar aquele local do colar. – Obrigada. – disse Ana virando novamente para ele.

– Ana você ficou bem depois do que houve lá no treino? – perguntou pegando a morena de surpresa. Não imaginava que aquele cavaleiro poderia se importar com ela.

– Não se preocupe, já estou vacinada com as grosserias dele. E você, como ficou? Ele te acertou em cheio.

– Ah, não foi nada, mas ele só fez isso porque estava desprevenido, da próxima vez ele vai ver só.

Ana apenas sorriu com aquele jeito quase infantil dele. Não podia deixar de reparar como aquele cavaleiro era bonito e não era só isso, ele também não tinha um ar arrogante e tão cheio de si como Abáris e todos os outros com quem estava acostumada.

– Ana, desculpe perguntar, mas vai fazer alguma coisa agora?

– Bem... eu ia dar apenas uma volta para pensar um pouco.

– Está bem tarde.

–Sim, eu sei. É que a lua a essa hora da noite fica num ponto interessante no céu e gosto de admirá-la, especialmente quando ela se encontra nessa fase. Então, por que quer saber afinal?

– Se incomoda se eu for com você? – perguntou hesitante.

– Não me incomodo. – respondeu firmemente.

Os dois foram descendo as casas em silêncio. Chegaram em um ponto mais alto do lugar, perto onde os treinamentos ocorriam. De fato, a visão do céu observado daquele ponto era muito belo, porém não conseguia parar de admirar a mulher ao seu lado. Ana ficava mais linda ainda quando estava distraída com aquela paisagem que refletia em seu olhos acinzentados e iluminava a sua pele morena. Seus lábios eram avermelhados dando mais cor ao seu rosto. Ventava frio e Milo pôde notar o corpo dela reagir.

– Está com frio. Quer voltar?

– Não vou ficar mais um pouco se quiser você pode ir. – disse batendo o queijo.

– Não eu não posso ir. – disse Milo deixando a semideusa curiosa.

– Não? Por quê?

– Porque está com frio e vou te aquecer enquanto continua a observar a lua. – disse se aproximando e abraçando a morena por trás deixando-a com um misto de irritação pela ousadia e ao mesmo tempo confortável por estar nos braços daquele cavaleiro.

– Sua namorada não vai gostar nada disso.

"Droga, ela tinha que falar na Lavínia" pensou Milo.

– Ela não é bem a minha namorada, sabe. Eu tenho é que me preocupar com o seu.

– Não tenho nada com Abáris. – falou secamente.

– É que ele...

– Ele não sabe perder, apenas isso. – disse Ana com um tom de voz alterado.

Milo percebeu que eles já tinham tido algo e isso a incomodava. Como em um instinto a abraçou mais de contra seu corpo, ficando bem colado a ela, podendo sentir um pouco das suas curvas apesar da roupa de frio. Ana por sua vez estava sem defesas por estar envolvida por aqueles braços, sentindo a respiração desritmada dele e por sentir seu volume de contra seu corpo. Fechou os olhos e se aconchegou por fim nele. Milo sentia que Ana estava relaxada e entregue em seus braços. Resolveu investir um pouco. Com seu rosto perto do pescoço, começou a roçar os lábios na pele macia dela e ao mesmo tempo sentia seu perfume. Uma de suas mãos envolveu a mão dela enquanto a outra começava a acariciar a região do abdômen dela. Ana mordeu os próprios lábios com aquele toque sendo percebido por ele. Milo beijava o pescoço de Ana, dando leves chupadas em sua pele e arrancando suspiros por parte da semideusa. Sem pensar, Ana vira ficando de frente a ele e em um impulso, o cavaleiro a beija intensamente. A morena retribui com a mesma intensidade. O escorpião a segura pela cintura com uma mão, enquanto a outra acaricia suas costas descendo até as nádegas, arrancando gemidos da semideusa, deixando-o mais excitado. Ana passa também a explorar o corpo daquele homem, colocando a mão por debaixo da sua jaqueta, sentindo seu abdômen bem definido e indo para as costas, dando leves arranhadas, fazendo-o se arrepiar. Cada toque dela fazia seu corpo reagir violentamente, enquanto o toque dele a fazia perder completamente a razão. Eles nunca tinham sentido tal coisa. Os seus corpos pareciam ter uma necessidade crescente de estarem juntos, era se como pedissem isso. As carícias foram se tornando mais vorazes, Milo já tinha jogado a jaqueta no chão e a blusa da semideusa já estava desabotoada, expondo seus seios fartos em um sutiã preto de renda. O frio parecia não existir mais para eles, seus corpos estavam queimando de desejo por dentro. Milo a encostou em uma árvore e começou a beijar o seu colo, enquanto apertava um seio ainda coberto. Ana colocava a cabeça para trás enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos dele. Quando o cavaleiro ia expor o que tanto desejava, viu a pedra no colar dela brilhar. Ana rapidamente o afastou e abotoou depressa a roupa.

– O que está acontecendo? – perguntou o escorpião intrigado.

– Preciso ir.

– Não sem antes me dizer o que está acontecendo.

– Me Solta! Já disse que preciso ir. – falou de forma imperativa. Os olhos dela de cinzas adquiriram um tom avermelhado, com rajadas escuras, assustando o cavaleiro. Ana saiu rápido dali, deixando o cavaleiro para trás. Ela correu o mais rápido que pôde e quando estava a uma boa distância dele parou. Seu colar brilhava mais intensamente agora e uma luz esverdeava a rodeava.

– Anaplekte.

– Pai.

...

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

Ela correu o mais rápido que pôde e quando estava a uma boa distância dele parou. Seu colar brilhava mais intensamente agora e uma luz esverdeava a rodeava.

– Anaplekte.

– Pai.

– Por que estava evitando contato?- perguntou Hades. O deus se comunicava através do colar, mas sua energia e sua voz se faziam presentes.

– Não evitei contato, pai, apenas estava distraída com a beleza da lua.

– Está tudo correndo conforme o combinado?

– Sim, a convivência não está das melhores, mas também não chega a atrapalhar os planos.

– Em falar em planos, vou convocar a sua presença e a de Abáris em breve. Temos assuntos a tratar.

– Pai, com todo o respeito, mas não creio ter assuntos em comum com Abáris.

– Não creio ser você a decidir isso, minha filha. Em breve serão convocados, Apolo também estará presente.

– Sim, papai.

Dito isso a luz esverdeada se desfez e o colar parou de brilhar. Ana sabia exatamente do que eles iriam tratar. Poderia até vir a aceitar para ganhar tempo, mas jamais ficaria presa a alguém que não gostasse, ainda mais sendo Abáris. Um dia se envolveram e ela se arrependia de ter feito isso. Mas como poderia saber? Ele sempre foi arrogante, mas de um jeito tolerável, afinal quem no Olimpo não era assim? Pouco tempo depois ficou mais ambicioso e se tornou cruel. Achava-se no direito de julgar e condenar qualquer criatura que não lhe agradasse em algo. Abáris não lutava por um ideal, mas enfrentava qualquer um ou qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe ser uma ameaça. Ana não gostava dos cavaleiros de Athena, mas não levava para o lado pessoal. Não faltaria com respeito a nenhum deles, mas também não seria amiga. Já Abáris, tinha um profundo sentimento de ira contra eles e agora, em especial pelo cavaleiro de escorpião. Ana ao pensar no cavaleiro, se sentou na grama sentindo uma agitação tomar conta da sua mente. O coração disparou só de pensar nele. Isso assustou bastante a semideusa que nunca havia sentido algo assim antes. Sentiu-se tola ao pensar estar apaixonada por um cavaleiro de Athena. Jamais tal coisa daria certo. Ana começou a lembrar do que poderia ter acontecido, caso seu pai não estivesse interrompido. Sentiu raiva de si mesma. Como poderia ter permitido tal ousadia da parte dele? Como se deixou envolver daquela maneira, se entregando de bandeja a ele? O que iria pensar? Por mais que ela tentasse odiar a idéia de se envolver com aquele homem, não podia negar existir uma forte química entre eles. O cheiro dele ainda estava em sua roupa, um cheiro másculo e bom. Logo uma vontade de estar novamente nos braços dele a tomou de surpresa.

"Mas o quê está acontecendo comigo?" – pensou a morena levantando-se depressa. Ana resolveu voltar para a décima terceira casa, já era bem tarde e precisava dormir.

– Mas que mulher mais maluca. – falava Milo para si mesmo enquanto voltava para casa. – O que seria aquele brilho no colar?

– Falando sozinho escorpião? Te achava meio pancada agora tô vendo que é mesmo. – falou Máscara na entrada de sua casa.

– Não enche!

– Eu vi a lindinha morena passar por aqui. Não tem muito tempo.

– É eu sei.

– Sabe? Então estava com ela?

– Fala baixo!

– Então pegou? Juro, por um momento pensei que você iria dar pra trás.

– Eu dar pra trás?

– Não senti muita firmeza em você. Parece estar com medo de magoar a filha dos infernos.

– Eu? Não? Aliás ela já está na minha. Agora vou indo, estou com sono.

– Ô gato preto, vê se não se apaixona.

– Eu vou me arrepender de perguntar, mas por que gato preto?

– Porque atrai coisas ruins.

Milo ficou irritado com o comentário, mas resolveu ignorar e continuar andando. Enquanto subia as escadas, se sentia muito mal por estar enganando Ana. O que aconteceu há alguns minutos atrás, foi verdadeiro, mas mesmo assim, estava dentro do plano, da armação feita pelos amigos onde ele seria "isca" para conseguir informações da morena, sobre uma possível traição dos semideuses à Athena. O escorpião chegou enfim em casa e quando mal fechou a porta...

– Milo, onde o senhor estava a uma hora dessas? – perguntou Lavínia furiosa deixando o escorpião nervoso.

– E o que a senhorita está fazendo fora da vila das amazonas a essa hora?

– Não mude o rumo da conversa, seu espertinho.

– Fui andar por aí. Satisfeita?

– A uma da manhã?

– Por quê? Agora tem hora para sair pra pensar é? – fingiu ofendido.

– Não é isso, bem, mas o que você quer que eu pense? – falou a amazona já mais mansa e se aproximando do escorpião.

– Eu vou tomar um banho. – disse dando um olé na namorada, escapando dela sentir o perfume da Ana.

– Posso tomar com você?

– NÃO! Quero dizer, não estou me sentindo muito bem, foi esse um dos motivos pelo qual fui pegar um ar. Então me espera no quarto, está bem? – falou o escorpião indo rápido para o banheiro.

Lavínia ficou se sentindo mal por ter desconfiado do namorado, ele não estava se sentindo bem e ainda ela gritou com ele. A amazona iria querer recompensá-lo quando fosse para o quarto.

No banheiro, Milo se sentia péssimo de ter mentido para a namorada, mas também não podia dizer estar arrependido de ter ficado com a semideusa. Demorou um pouco debaixo da água morna. Saiu e se olhou no espelho, tomando um susto quando viu as costas arranhadas.

– Puta que pariu. E agora? – falou vendo o tamanho do "estrago". Milo colocou a blusa de manga que estava pendurada no banheiro, colocou uma cueca box e foi para o quarto. Lá estava a amazona, deitada, esperando por ele.

– Sente-se melhor? – perguntou a garota sentando na cama.

– Estou.

– Desculpe ter desconfiado de você. Posso te recompensar. – falou a garota abraçando o namorado por trás e já querendo tirar a roupa, fazendo Milo dar um pulo. – O que foi?

– Nada, eu só vou apagar a luz. – falou o escorpião para a namorada não ver a marca deixada pela semideusa. – Pronto. Você disse que ia me recompensar?

– Disse sim. – falou a garota mordendo os lábios do cavaleiro.

Lavínia deitou Milo na cama, em seguida tirou sua própria roupa e se sentou em cima dele dando uma bela visão ao cavaleiro. Ele sorriu para ela, enquanto a loira rebolava em cima do seu amigo já pronunciado.

– Você é tão linda, Lavínia.

A garota sorriu e saiu de cima dele o deixando curioso com o que ia fazer. Ela baixou a cueca box e se pôs a admirar o brinquedo do seu namorado. Começou a acariciar com a mão o local, arrancando gemidos contidos do escorpião. Enquanto a mão fazia movimentos de vai e vem, a loira começava a beijar a região do abdômen, ainda coberta parcialmente pela roupa. Sua boca roçava naquela região bem definida, alternando com leves chupadas e lambidas. Ele estava bem excitado e vendo isso, a garota resolveu dar mais prazer ao namorado. Lavínia foi beijando em volta do membro, o deixando louco.

– Está gostando disso? Estou conseguindo te recompensar? – falou a garota dando um sorriso malicioso para em seguida cair de boca no brinquedo.

Milo soltou um gemido rouco, enquanto ela fazia movimentos intensos com a boca, ora chupando, ora lambendo e beijando. Quando ele estava quase chegando ao clímax, ela parou e se colocou em cima dele novamente, encaixando seu membro pulsante dentro dela, deixando- o mais excitado ainda. A loira se mexia em cima dele, de forma a querer senti-lo mais fundo dentro de si, indo cada vez mais intensamente sobre ele. Não demorou muito, os dois chegaram juntos ao clímax. A garota deitou exausta por cima dele.

– Consegui recompensá-lo? – disse a loira ainda ofegante.

– Deixa eu pensar

– Milo!

– Brincadeira. Conseguiu sim, minha linda, foi ótimo. – falou dando um beijo na testa dela.

Não demoraram muito e pegaram no sono. Já era por volta das duas e meia da manhã e logo teriam que acordar, pois o treino começaria bem cedo.


	6. Chapter 6

De manhã bem cedo, praticamente todos os cavaleiros de Athena e semideuses estavam no local de treinamento. Ana, Abáris e Shaka não estavam presentes, mas mesmo assim o treino se iniciou sem eles.

Na décima terceira Casa, Athena estava na presença de Shaka e contava a ele o que havia acontecido.

– Shaka, uma batalha há de acontecer. O filho de Tifão, o cão Cérbero, deixou de servir a Hades e partiu do submundo para lançar o terror aqui na Terra, em uma das tentativas do deus, seu pai, de nos pressionar a desistir.

– E o que tem em mente?

– Como tinha dito anteriormente, essas bestas descendentes desse deus, são diferentes de outros inimigos já enfrentados. Não possuem sentimentos ou medo. São ferozes e muito poderosas. Shaka, vou precisar de alguns de vocês para deter o Cérbero antes que muitas vidas inocentes paguem.

– Quem a senhorita deseja convocar?

– Não posso convocar um número grande de guerreiros, pois pode ter outro ataque simultâneo a esse e também o Santuário precisa de proteção. Para essa tarefa vou chamar Ana, pois ela conhece muito bem esse inimigo.

– E de cavaleiros? Quais seriam mais apropriados?

– Aldebaran e Milo. – disse a deusa deixando uma expressão de interrogação no cavaleiro de virgem.- Eu escolho os dois, porque o primeiro é o mais forte fisicamente entre vocês e esse será um atributo muito importante para essa tarefa e o escorpião por sua agilidade combinada com sua agulha escarlate que será útil para paralisar o inimigo a uma certa distância, permitindo um ataque mais eficaz.

A deusa e o cavaleiro continuaram a conversar enquanto Abáris e Ana discutiam em um cômodo do lugar.

– Meu pai, Apolo, está acertando tudo com o seu. Creio que Hades já deve ter conversado contigo.

– Sim, já conversou. – respondeu Ana secamente.

– Então já sabe que em breve estaremos juntos antes mesmo disso tudo acabar. –falou o semideus acariciando o rosto de Ana.

– Abáris, eu posso até vir a me casar com você, mas nunca serei sua. – respondeu tirando a mão dele de seu rosto e se afastando.

– É aquele cavaleiro, não é? – disse ele a deixando gelada. – Imaginei. Quando isso tudo acabar, darei um jeito nele.

Batidas na porta foram ouvidas. Era uma serva chamando os semideuses a pedido da deusa. Os dois se dirigiram para o salão onde se encontravam Athena e Shaka.

–Abáris, Ana, os ataques já começaram.- disse a deusa.

– Eu já senti Athena. É o Cérbero, não é? – falou Ana

– Sim. – fez- se uma pausa. – Nós vamos agir imediatamente antes que os ataques aos inocentes comecem. Cérbero acaba de deixar o submundo, vindo aqui para a Terra. A nossa sorte é que ele está se direcionando para um lugar inabitado e que nessa época do ano, não recebe muitos turistas e está fechado pelo mal tempo. O local é o Monte Lykavittos, porém essa área é totalmente cercada pela cidade. Por favor, não permitam que ele chegue até a área habitada.

– Já poderemos partir então? – disse o filho de Apolo.

– Sim, já podem, mas eu vou precisar de você aqui Abáris. Eu enviarei Ana e mais dois cavaleiros meus.

– E quem serão? – perguntou a semideusa.

– Aldebaran e Milo.

Quando a deusa citou o último nome uma fúria tomou conta de todo o ser do filho de Apolo, mas logo se conteve por ter tido uma idéia, por essa idéia ser uma oportunidade perfeita para seus planos.

– Athena, com todo respeito à sua decisão eu gostaria de ir no lugar do cavaleiro de touro.

– Posso saber o motivo?

– Athena, assim como Ana eu conheço muito bem o inimigo, creio estar mais bem preparado do que seus cavaleiros. Apenas não concordo de enviar dois cavaleiros que desconhecessem o poder e os pontos fracos do inimigo, além do mais um semideus é mais forte do que um cavaleiro, mesmo sendo este de ouro. – disse olhando para Shaka que estava fazendo o possível para não se alterar com Abáris.

Athena ficou pensativa por um momento. Tinha fundamento, mas estava hesitante de haver algo por trás das intenções de seu sobrinho.

– Está bem, Abáris. Você irá no lugar de Aldebaran.

Shaka ficou preocupado com a decisão da deusa, pois sabia do ciúmes do semideus com Ana e Milo. O virginiano tentou passar pelo cosmo sua preocupação, mas no momento Milo entrou no salão, fazendo a deusa voltar sua atenção a ele.

– Athena. – disse Milo fazendo uma reverência à deusa, enquanto era observado por Abáris.

– Milo, vou precisar de você para enfrentar Cérbero.

– Ele já chegou à Terra?

– Ainda não, porém está para chegar. Ele aparecerá aqui perto no Monte Lykavittos e quero que ele seja contido lá, antes de chegar à civilização. Milo, você irá com Ana e Abáris para essa missão.

O escorpião olhou para o virginiano. Deveria tomar cuidado, ele sabia. O semideus não era de confiança e também detestava o fato do cavaleiro chamar a atenção da filha de Hades.

– Vamos? – perguntou Ana quebrando o silêncio.

– Boa sorte, acredito que sairão vitoriosos dessa batalha. Agora vão.

Os três saíram da presença da deusa, deixando apenas ela e Shaka.

– Shaka eu sei o motivo da sua preocupação. Não estou enviando meu cavaleiro para o perigo.

– Mas Athena...

– Shaka, tem situações inevitáveis em nossa existência, apenas aguardando o momento certo para se manifestar. Não se pode adiar o inevitável, pode-se no máximo amenizar aquilo que é certo acontecer. Mesmo eu como deusa não posso intervir diretamente no destino dos seres humanos. Por favor, não se preocupe.

O virginiano sabia o que a deusa estava dizendo ser correto, mas mesmo assim temia pelo amigo.

Os três se dirigiram para a entrada do Santuário onde tinham duas motos. O cavaleiro olhou para os veículos e para os semideuses, enquanto esses colocavam os capacetes.

– Vocês vão de moto?

– Não esperava que fôssemos correndo, não é? Vem, você vai comigo. – disse Ana recebendo um olhar fulminante do semideus.

Milo montou atrás da moto da semideusa e em seguida partiram para o local. Resolveram pegar uma estrada pouco usada para poder irem a uma velocidade maior. O cavaleiro de escorpião se prendia a cintura de Ana, sendo que podia estar segurando na parte de trás da moto. Abáris tentava ignorar aquilo, mas estava fervendo por dentro. Quando eles ficaram lado a lado, o semideus deu um sorriso maldoso para o cavaleiro. O escorpião então abraçou Ana apertado, dando um sorriso vitorioso em troca. Os três iam bem rápido, em uma velocidade absurda, chegando em pouco tempo no Monte. Assim que chegaram, Ana pôde sentir o cosmo da besta.

– Ele já chegou. – disse a semideusa.

Os três se direcionaram para o alto do lugar. Milo tinha colocado sua armadura, Ana levava consigo suas adagas e Abáris carregava a espada de Apolo. Subiram rápido por uma trilha até alcançarem o topo. A região tinha uma grama verde, agora coberta por uma fina camada de neve. O vento era bem frio naquela altura e a névoa atrapalhava um pouco a visão de toda a região. Não demoraram e logo avistaram Cérbero. O inimigo era um cão gigante, possuía três cabeças e tinha como calda, uma serpente. A besta ficou a encarar os três diante dele. Seus olhos eram vermelhos e estavam fixos na direção dos inimigos. Babava e estava com o pêlo ouriçado. A serpente em sua calda, balançava de um lado para o outro como se estivesse pronta para atacar. Uma névoa passou entre eles, tapando o campo de visão de ambas as partes. De repente só se pôde ouvir um grunhido e sentir o chão estremecer debaixo de seus pés. Quando deram por si, o cão havia se aproximado muito, numa distância perigosa. A besta soltou outro grunhido ensurdecedor e foi correndo muito rápido para cima deles. Os três se separaram correndo em direções opostas, deixando a besta sem saber quem atacar primeiro.

"Milo, Abáris eu distraio o Cérbero" – dizia Ana pelo cosmo – "Enquanto Milo o paralisa com sua agulha escarlate e você Abáris o golpeia com a sua espada. Só um aviso: não deixem que ele sinta o cheiro de sangue de vocês, caso venham se machucar. Cérbero é um devorador de corpos e o cheiro do fluido o faz ficar mais voraz, ficando quase impossível fugir do seu ataque. Agora vamos!"

Ana com suas duas adagas, se pôs bem diante da besta. A serpente tentava atingi-la a qualquer custo enquanto a semideusa desviava habilmente dos ataques. Ana mantinha o cão concentrado apenas nela, para que os ataques dos outros dois fossem mais certeiros. Milo se posicionou na lateral do animal e o atingiu em cheio com sua agulha escarlate. O animal sentiu muita dor, ficando mais raivoso. Sua pata direita havia ficado paralisada, mas ao invés de ter se enfraquecido, ficou ainda mais violento, desferindo um golpe na filha de Hades, arremessando-a a metros de distância.

– Ana! – gritou o cavaleiro de ouro correndo em sua direção. – Ana, você está bem?

– Está tudo bem, não se preocupe. – dizia Ana quase desmaiada enquanto um filete de sangue escorria pela sua boca.

– Você está sangrando. Limpe logo isso, ele não pode sentir o cheiro do seu sangue.

Milo pegou um pouco de neve e passou no local, limpando e anestesiando. Abáris estava vendo a cena, enquanto a fera voltava a atacar. O semideus pegou a sua espada, atacando e defendo das mordidas frustradas do animal. Apesar de grande e por usar a princípio o instinto e não a inteligência, o cão era rápido e tentava atingir pontos vitais do filho de Apolo. Milo se levantou e correu em direção a cena da luta, para ajudar o semideus. Atingiu novamente o cão com mais algumas agulhas escarlates, o paralisando quase por inteiro, além de ter provocado uma hemorragia. O animal já agonizava, e ainda assim tinha forças para atacar. Abáris e Milo estavam na mesma direção.

– Ele está praticamente paralisado, ataque-o com sua espada Abáris. É a nossa chance.

– Não, Milo, é a minha chance. – disse o semideus deixando o escorpião sem reação.

Em um segundo, o semideus com um movimento rápido, fez um pequeno corte no braço do cavaleiro, fazendo-o sangrar. Cérbero pareceu despertar da sua dor e ficou com uma energia e força maiores que antes da batalha começar. Milo olhou para Abáris enquanto esse sorria vitorioso por ter condenado o cavaleiro à morte. Ana viu a cena, apesar dos olhos ainda estarem embaçados e esforçava-se para levantar. Abáris se afastou no momento em que a fera com sua força total, atacava o cavaleiro. Milo desviava das investidas da besta. Enquanto isso, Abáris ia em direção a Ana que estava ficando de pé.

– Vamos embora daqui. Nosso trabalho terminou. – disse ajudando a semideusa a acabar de levantar.

– Não, Abáris, meu trabalho aqui ainda não terminou. Pode ir se quiser.

– Pare de ser tola, irá morrer se continuar aqui.

Ana não disse mais nada, somente se soltou do semideus, dando-lhe as costas. Pegou suas adagas e foi em direção ao cavaleiro para ajudá-lo, deixando Abáris sem ação.

– Restrição! – golpeava o escorpião, liberando ondas de energia paralisando o sitema nervoso central e paralisando todas as suas funções.

O animal havia sido domado e nessa oportunidade, Ana golpeou em uma rápida seqüência, as gargantas das três cabeças e por fim o coração, enfiando suas adagas nesse ponto. O sangue da fera escorria em suas mãos, seus olhos estavam fixos no da semideusa. Ana sentia a vida do cão o abandonar, pois conseguia sentir o enfraquecer das batidas cardíacas na sua adaga. Ela puxou suas armas de dentro da fera e nesse momento, o Cérbero caiu aos seus pés derrotado.

– Milo, você está bem? – perguntava a semideusa preocupada.

– Não foi nada demais, apenas alguns ferimentos.

– Milo, me desculpa eu não sabia.

– Eu sei. – falou o cavaleiro passando o dedo nos lábios dela. – Agora, vamos sair daqui. Estou congelando.

Ana e Milo desceram o monte, deixando o corpo da fera caído sem vida. Abáris já tinha ido embora em sua moto. Milo retirou sua armadura e a pôs de volta na caixa de ouro, colocando-a nas costas. Os dois subiram no veículo e foram em direção ao Santuário. Ao contrário da ida em que eles estavam em alta velocidade, agora eles iam em uma velocidade, como se estivessem curtindo a paisagem e o momento. O escorpião apertava o corpo da semideusa contra o dele e acariciando sua barriga. Ana sentia o corpo esquentar com cada toque do cavaleiro, mas não relaxava porque precisava manter a atenção na estrada. Na chegada ao portão do Santuário os dois desceram e se olharam. Não havia ninguém ali. Milo se aproximou e tirou o capacete dela. A observou por um segundo e a beijou com intensidade, sendo correspondido. O escorpião a segurava forte pela cintura, enquanto as mãos dela percorriam seus cabelos. Estavam ofegantes quando ouviram um barulho, se separando rapidamente. Era Lavínia que havia sentido o cosmo do namorado.

– Milo! – disse a amazona correndo e dando um abraço apertado nele. – Você já voltou!Estava preocupada. Nós soubemos que vocês tinham ido quando estávamos no fim do treinamento.

– Está tudo bem. Derrotamos o cãozinho. – disse em um tom brincalhão, porém com um sorriso amarelo.

Sem perceber, Ana tinha ido embora.

– Ué? Cadê a Ana? – perguntou Lavínia.

– Deve ter ido descansar. - respondeu meio cabisbaixo.

– Ela é estranha, não acha?

– Eu também quero descansar. Na verdade estou precisando de um banho.- disse o escorpião mudando a direção da conversa. Sem a namorada perceber, virou para trás a procurando em vão. Sentia-se mal por minutos atrás estar beijando-a e logo depois estar nos braços de outra, que na verdade era sua namorada, não outra. Tinha sentimentos confusos dentro de si , mas agora pareciam estar se decidindo. Em breve teria que ser sincero consigo mesmo e com as duas, antes da situação se complicar.


	7. Chapter 7

**O Que Sinto**

Mais tarde na décima terceira casa, Abáris discute com Féres.

– Abáris, acorda! Se você continuar com esse seu ciúme idiota, vai colocar tudo a perder.

– Eu não posso ficar de braços cruzados, enquanto aquele verme dá em cima da Ana.

– Como se a sua querida quisesse alguma coisa com você.

– Não me interessa se ela quer ou não, ela é minha e aquele maldito não ficará no meu caminho.

– Você quem sabe. Portanto que não estrague nossos planos por puro capricho.

– Aonde vai? – perguntou Abáris vendo Féres se retirar.

– Dar uma volta, colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Agora Abáris, se você arrumar mais algum problema, terei que contar para Hades e seu pai. Espero não ter mais incidentes. – disse o semideus saindo deixando o outro bem irritado.

Féres pegou seu casaco preto e foi caminhar perto da vila das amazonas. Parou quando ouviu barulhos atrás das árvores. Em um único movimento, pegou o "espião" e imprensou contra uma árvore. Quando chegou bem perto, viu quem era.

– Shina?

– Me larga, seu doido. – falou a amazona empurrando o semideus.

– Não é bonito espiar as pessoas. Eu podia ter te ferido.

– Eu não perderia meu tempo te espiando.

– Então o que fazia atrás das árvores?

– E o que você faz aqui?

– Até onde sei não lhe devo satisfações.

– Qualquer um que esteja na área das amazonas, deve sim satisfações. – respondeu a amazona vermelha de raiva. Féres apesar de estar bastante irritado com aquela mulher a sua frente, não podia deixar de notar seus traços. Ela era bela e a sua personalidade forte a deixava mais interessante. – Está me ouvindo?

– Tem como eu não te ouvir? Está gritando.

– E por que ainda não foi embora?

– Você sabe com quem está falando?

– Claro que sei. E daí?

Aquela resposta o pegou de surpresa. Ela realmente não se importava ou se intimidava com quem ele era.

– Está bem. Eu sairei daqui.

– Acho bom! E da próxima vez terei que comunicar Athena sobre o ocorrido.

– Não será preciso. – falou o semideus dando as costas. – Agora, Shina, tente ser mais educada ao falar, mesmo sendo uma guerreira, antes de tudo é uma mulher e muito bonita por sinal. Pense nisso. – disse se retirando enfim.

Shina ficou irada e ao mesmo tempo intrigada com o homem. Apesar de o considerar prepotente, não conseguiu ignorar o fato dele ser muito atraente. Ele era diferente dos homens que conhecia. Mesmo com seu ar de vilão, era educado e racional. Estava pronta para ele desrespeitar suas ordens ou a tratá-la como inferior, porém foi diferente. Ao contrário, ela mesma foi muito mal educada e irritante até. Encontrava-se na defensiva e acabou sendo rude, na verdade estava acostumada a ser assim, naquele lugar onde a vontade masculina prevalece, tinha que ser sempre ríspida e grossa, para poder ser ouvida. No fundo, não gostava de ser assim, somente havia se acostumado com o seu próprio jeito. Às vezes se esquecia ser uma mulher por tentar sempre estar no nível dos outros guerreiros do Santuário. Tinha pupilos e coordenava outros cavaleiros, especialmente na segurança do local. Esse respeito imposto, foi difícil de alcançar e teve um preço alto. Por tanto tempo usou sua máscara que parte da sua personalidade, seu lado feminino havia sido perdido, coberto por aquele objeto. Agora não precisava mais usá-lo, somente nas batalhas, contudo isso talvez tenha acontecido tarde demais. A última vez que seu lado feminino e sem defesas foi mostrado, aconteceu quando o cavaleiro de Pégasus a viu em um momento distraído quando tinha acabado de treinar. Lembra de ter ficado sem jeito e depois furiosa com aquele garoto. Na época, tentava ainda construir seu respeito no lugar e aquilo poderia arruinar tudo. Teve vontade de matá-lo, até porque a regra era bem clara, mas o contrário acabou o amando. O amou profundamente, se expôs diante de todos, mas para quê? No fim das contas tudo foi em vão, o coração dele já pertencia à outra. Então, essa foi a última vez em que seu lado mulher existiu. Se fechou completamente para o amor, se enterrando por inteiro às suas obrigações de amazona. Possuía desejos e vez ou outra, tinha seu prazer saciado por uma noite, com algum desconhecido e nada mais. Pensava estar já bem resolvida com sua situação até aquele momento. Féres não havia dito nada demais, mas de alguma forma reabriu a ferida fechada há muito tempo. Ficou mexida, de fato e teria seus pensamentos torturando-a naquela noite novamente.

"Maldito" – pensou dando um murro em uma árvore. Sentiu um vazio tomar conta de si e sem poder conter, uma lágrima desceu em seu rosto. Não sabia se era o fato de não ter vivido seu amor com Seiya, se era raiva das palavras daquele homem ou simplesmente pelo fato de ter sido covarde tanto tempo. Nunca se permitiu chorar, falhar. Tudo isso era sinal de fraqueza e agora notou que era tudo máscara, atos que a impediam de se encarar de verdade, de confrontar seus desejos e sentimentos. Nesse momento, não usava mais o objeto em seu rosto, mas mesmo assim, sentiu como se o semideus tivesse o arrancado de sua face. Não queria sentir isso mais uma vez, se machucou e agora via não ter se recuperado por completo. Olhou para o céu e viu como a noite estava bela. Um sentimento de tranqüilidade percorreu seu corpo, mesmo sentindo angústia. Respirou fundo, voltando para sua casa. Sentia como se algo fosse acontecer e não importava o que seria, dessa vez, enfrentaria tudo de frente, não usaria mais nenhuma máscara daquele dia em diante.

Na Casa de Escorpião

– Até que não foi tão difícil assim essa batalha contra o Cérbero.- falou Lavínia fazendo um carinho na cabeça do escorpião, que estava deitado em seu colo.

– Mais ou menos, confesso ter pensado que seria mais difícil.

– Se os outros desafios forem assim, logo isso tudo estará resolvido.

– Não sei não. Athena não é de ficar tão preocupada à toa. Acho que a verdadeira batalha ainda está por vir. Isso foi apenas um contratempo.

– Cruzes, Milo, você falando sério desse jeito me dá até medo.

– Por quê? Não sou um rapaz sério?

– Não.

– Cara de pau.- respondeu o cavaleiro se sentando.

– Desculpe meu amor, mas pra mim sério é o Camus, o Saga, Mu, Shaka... – falava enquanto enumerava com os dedos.

– Eu sou muito responsável com meus deveres. – falou amarrando a cara.

– Eu sei disso. Não foi o que eu quis dizer. Eu apenas não estou acostumada a ouvir você falando assim tão preocupado.

– Hum, tá.

– Não fica magoado comigo. – dizia enquanto beijava o pescoço do namorado. – Por que não vamos lá pra dentro e fazemos as pazes?

Milo acabou dando um sorriso para a garota, pegando-a no colo. Chegando no quarto a colocou na cama, deitando com cuidado em cima da loir beijando ternamente. Em um dado momento, abriu os olhos e viu a figura de Ana a sua frente. Fechou os olhos de novo, abrindo rapidamente, fazendo a imagem sumir e voltando para a de Lavínia. Continuou os beijos, agora de forma mais intensa. As mãos hábeis percorriam todo o corpo da garota, fazendo-a dizer seu nome. Milo resolveu olhar novamente para ela, pois gostava de ver o prazer estampado em seu rosto, porém novamente viu Ana e dessa vez a imagem não sumia.

"O que é isso? É alguma peça? Ana você é tão bonita. Não seu idiota, isso é imaginação. Você está com a Lavínia!" pensava o cavaleiro sem se dar conta de ter parado com as carícias.

– Milo está tudo bem?

– O quê?

– Eu perguntei se você está bem.

– Sim estou. – respondeu aliviado quando sua mente parou de brincar com ele, vendo sua namorada novamente à sua frente.

– Deve estar cansado. Podemos deixar isso pra outra hora.

– É melhor. Não fica aborrecida?

– Claro que não. Apesar de ser um cavaleiro de ouro, não é de ferro. – disse a garota dando um sorriso. – Vem . – chamou a loira o aconchegando em seus braços .

Milo não conseguia ficar confortável apesar de estar se sentindo muito bem ali com sua garota. Seu corpo estava presente, porém sua mente não. Ana não saía da sua cabeça, por mais que se esforçasse em pensar em outras coisas era inevitável. Nunca passou por tal situação com nenhuma outra e agora, justo agora que tinha sossegado com alguém bacana, isso estava acontecendo. Com muito custo pegou no sono, no dia seguinte conversaria com a única pessoa capaz de dar um bom conselho: seu amigo Camus.

Bem cedo pela manhã, Milo se arrumou para ir até a Casa de Aquário. Deixou um bilhete no travesseiro dizendo que teria ido falar com o amigo e de lá iria direto para o treino. O cavaleiro subiu rapidamente até chegar na décima primeira casa. Bateu na porta com uma mão, enquanto a outra tocava a campainha.

– Vamos Camus, abre logo isso. – falava Milo consigo mesmo.

Não demorou muito e o aquariano abriu a porta de roupão e com uma expressão bem séria.

– Milo, viu que horas são? – disse Camus tentando manter a calma.- São quatro e meia da manhã.- respirou fundo- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Aconteceu.- respondeu o escorpião invadindo a casa do amigo.

Camus fechou a porta e em seguida sentou no sofá, pois sabia que mais uma seção de aconselhamento iria começar, só que dessa vez mais cedo.

– Então me diga, o que houve?

– Camus você sabe a Ana?

– Sei.

– E sabe que ela nem faz muito meu tipo, diferente da Lavínia.

– Milo, por favor seja direto. – falou o aquariano cruzando os braços.

– Tá, tá. Eu adoro minha namorada em tudo e até parei de sair com os caras.

– É eu percebi.

– Então... agora aparece a Ana, ela não faz meu tipo, mas chamou muito minha atenção.

– Sim, ela é bonita.

– Ela mexe muito comigo. Nós não trocamos muitas palavras, mas outras coisas. Não me olha com essa cara não. Ainda não fiz tudo com ela.

– Mas vejo que pretende.

– Aí é que está. Eu quero, mas não quero. Quando estou com ela, não precisamos dizer nada, simplesmente acontece. Ela tem estado em meus pensamentos constantemente. Estou confuso, a Lavínia é uma ótima garota e não merecia ser traída. Ontem eu estava com ela, dando uns amassos e a imagem da Ana vinha na minha cabeça. Eu olhava a Lavínia e via a Ana. – falou sentando ao lado do amigo com cara de frustrado. – E o pior... Afrodite propôs que eu me envolvesse com a semideusa para conseguir informações de uma possível armação deles e agora me sinto como se tivesse a traindo também. Me sinto horrível, por isso precisava falar com você antes do treino. Camus estou te esperando, não vai me dizer nada?

– O que posso te dizer a essa altura?

– Não acredito que não tem nenhum conselho pra me dar. Então fodeu de vez mesmo.

– Milo, isso está virando uma bola de neve e somente você pode resolver.

– Ah, sim, obrigado por me dizer o óbvio.

– Precisa ser sincero com as duas, por pior que seja.

– Pirou de vez? Está com o cérebro congelado? Se eu falar a verdade as duas me arrebentam.

– Não há outra saída, infelizmente.

– Beleza, madruguei aqui crente que iria sair com uma solução e você me vem com mais problemas. Valeu mesmo, iceberg. Vou indo.

– De nada. Agora só mais uma coisa: antes de ser sincero com elas, terá que ser sincero com você e com os seus sentimentos.

– Até mais, cara. – disse o escorpião contrariado fechando a porta e saindo.

Assim que virou, deu de cara com Abáris. Milo sentiu seu sangue ferver, pois no dia anterior ele tinha tentado matá-lo. O cavaleiro fechou a mão, pronto para socá-lo ali mesmo. Porém o semideus prossegui seu caminho, o ignorando por completo. Quando Milo ia atrás dele, Camus apareceu o segurando pelo braço.

– Deixe-o ir.

– Mas Camus, esse infeliz tentou me matar ontem. Não posso simplesmente ignorar.

– Milo, agora não é o momento. Não vá, por Athena.

– Está bem, mas não pense que eu engoli isso.

– Eu sei.

Passou um tempo e o dia amanheceu. Todos foram para mais um dia de treinamento. Apesar de tudo, a convivência não era mais insuportável. Na verdade estava tendo um certo entrosamento entre eles. Era sexta- feira e após o treinamento, os cavaleiros combinavam de sair naquele mesmo dia.

– Quem vai? – perguntou Kanon.

– Os de sempre.- respondeu Shura.

– Você vem com a gente, Milo, ou vai continuar de molho com a namorada? – falou Afrodite.

– Você pode chamar a Lavínia. – disse Deba.

– Só se ele for muito imbecil mesmo. Se for pra levar a adestradora, é melhor ficar em casa mesmo. – falou Máscara da Morte.

– Vai à merda, caranguejo. Pelo menos eu tenho alguém, não sou sozinho como você.

– Não vou nem dormir essa noite. – falou o canceriano acendendo um cigarro.

– Ok, meninos. Às dez e meia está bom pra todos?- perguntou Afrodite. Todos assentiram que sim. – Combinado então. Essa noite vamos tirar o estresse.

Todos foram para suas casas para mais tarde saírem. Será que só eles vão querer tirar o estresse? Hein?


	8. Chapter 8

**Dois Caminhos – Parte 1**

Na décima terceira Casa, uma mensagem chega aos semideuses, vinda de seus pais. Todos,exceto Eros, foram convocados a ir até o submundo. Féres, Abáris e Ana partiram logo que puderam, em um momento oportuno para não levantar suspeitas. Mesmo com a existência de uma trégua entre Athena e os demais, todo cuidado era necessário. Os três deixaram os cavaleiros saírem do Santuário, para irem ao mundo dos mortos. Chegando lá, Hades e Apolo os aguardavam. Ártemis não tinha comparecido, com receio de levantar suspeitas de Zeus.

– Nosso plano está perto de ser posto em prática. Todos no Olimpo estão distraídos com a ameaça de Ofion e na Terra as energias estão voltadas para Tifão. Ambas as partes estão extremamente vulneráveis, porém devemos dar o passo seguinte com cautela, para não arriscarmos nosso próprio domínio. – falou Apolo.

– Está na hora de erradicar de vez Athena e seus cavaleiros da face da Terra, mas dessa vez, eles não terão Zeus para ajudar. – falou Hades.

– Estão preparados? Não podemos ter falhas, nenhum deslize deverá ser cometido, senão tudo será perdido. Há muito em jogo, então se alguém aqui possui uma fraqueza humana, diga de uma vez! Mesmo sendo semideuses e tendo os dois lados, tanto o mortal como o imortal, apenas um deles poderão servir. Espero que não tenham dúvidas a essa altura, pois não seremos hesitantes em acabar com qualquer um de vocês.- falou Apolo olhando de forma penetrante os três, como na tentativa de ler a alma deles.

Todos assentiram que sim. Ana sentiu um aperto com a resposta, mas se demonstrasse qualquer coisa diferente, seria exterminada ali mesmo.

– Tem mais uma coisa. – falou Hades. – Ana e Abáris, nós temos planos pra vocês. Se unirão daqui a duas semanas, selando minha aliança com Apolo e sua irmã.

A notícia bateu de forma violenta nos ouvidos da semideusa. Ela já esperava de algo assim acontecer em breve, mesmo assim sentiu-se insegura com o fato. Abáris olhava para ela de forma vitoriosa, enquanto Ana permanecia olhando para seu pai, sentindo seu corpo estremecer de nervoso.

– Será muito importante essa união de vocês, pois nos representarão na Terra, tirando a nossa necessidade de ter um corpo mortal para atuar. Deverão ter um filho em breve, ele será uma ferramenta excelente para fechar nosso domínio. Ele será praticamente imortal, e poderá andar em qualquer reino. Façam-no o mais rápido! – completou Apolo.

– Sim senhor. – falou Abáris sorrindo maleficamente.

– Já podem ir. – disse Hades.

Os três se retiraram da presença dos deuses e voltaram à Terra. Ana sentia algo a sufocar por dentro, como se estivesse sendo asfixiada. Uma agonia invadia seu ser, como nunca antes aconteceu. Acabou de ouvir sua sentença e diferente do que pensava, não podia ir contra essa situação. Tinham coisas demais em risco e sua existência era pequena em relação a tudo. A imagem de Milo veio imediatamente a sua cabeça. O cavaleiro despertava seu lado humano, tirava as trevas do seu coração e pensamento. O odiava por isso e ao mesmo tempo o amava, sendo profundamente grata a ele. Desde o primeiro dia que o viu, naquele corredor antes da reunião, sentiu algo mudar. Ninguém se encontra por acaso, nada é coincidência. Ela soube disso quando o viu.

Os três voltaram ao Santuário, se reunindo em uma biblioteca imensa do lugar.

– Está perto de acontecer. Só espero que nenhum de vocês estrague os planos! – falou Féres de forma imperativa.

– Fique tranqüilo, agora as coisas estão indo para os eixos, não é mesmo Ana? – perguntou Abáris.

– Muita coisa está em jogo. Se eu perceber que algum de vocês vai dar pra trás, eu mesmo acabo com a vida de qualquer um dos dois. – falou Féres bem decidido.

– Não será preciso, temos tudo sobre o controle. – respondeu o filho de Apolo.

– Vou sair, pensar um pouco. – falou Féres se retirando do local e deixando os dois sozinhos.

– Viu minha cara? Não falei que seria minha de qualquer forma?

– Só terá meu corpo, nunca me terá por inteiro!

– Do que está falando?- gargalhou o semideus. - De amor? Está pensando que eu quero esse sentimento barato e inútil? Eu terei o necessário, então terei tudo!

– Você é um doente!

– Não, você que está ficando humana demais. – disse ele se aproximando dela e a pegando forte pela cintura.

– Não encoste em mim! - disse o empurrando.

– Não tenho pressa. Em breve será minha. Vou me deitar, boa noite, Ana.

A semideusa foi tomada por uma tremenda ira, derrubando assim vários livros, estante, deixando um verdadeiro caos no lugar. Em seguida desceu as escadas o mais rápido que pôde, pegando a sua moto e saindo do lugar em alta velocidade. Acelerava entre os carros, como se desafiasse a própria sorte. Se batesse contra alguma coisa, não se importaria. Tinha saído sem capacete, sentia assim o vento frio cortar sua face, enquanto seus cabelos negros voavam rebeldes. Sentia as lágrimas descendo de forma descontrolada pelo rosto, caindo em sua boca. Podia sentir o gosto da sua angústia, da sua própria derrota. Mesmo indo veloz pelas ruas, ultrapassando todos os sinais, ainda sim podia ver algumas pessoas andando pelas calçadas. Alguns casais de mãos dadas, amigos conversando. Pela primeira vez sentiu inveja desses simples mortais e um forte pesar sobre quem era. Ao longe viu uma boate, o lugar chamou sua atenção. Resolveu parar sua moto e entrar para beber um pouco e tentar anestesiar sua mente. A morena entrou no local, uma música eletrônica tocava e as pessoas pareciam estar em algum tipo de êxtase dançando aquilo. Via alguns casais se pegando de forma bem quente em alguns cantos. Ana usava uma calça jeans justa, uma bota de cano longo de couro preta e uma jaqueta justa que definia muito bem suas curvas. Sentiu vários olhares sobre si, mas ignorou a todos. Foi direto para o bar, sentando em um banco.

– O que a dama vai querer? – perguntou o barman dando uma conferida nela.

– Qualquer coisa. Se for forte, pra mim já está bom. – respondeu de imediato.

O barman pegou uma garrafa de Devil Springs Vodka e serviu uma dose para a mulher. (gente essa bebida é a segunda mais forte do mundo, pior que absinto!) Ana virou tudo de uma vez e pediu outra.

– Vai com calma, isso é muito forte!

– Vai me dar outra ou não?

O barman logo trouxe outra dose para ela. A morena virou novamente o copo e em só fôlego tomou novamente tudo.

– Ei, me vê aí uma cerveja. – pediu um homem se aproximando do balcão. A voz era familiar e apesar de já estar alta com as duas doses, pôde reconhecer quem era. Involuntariamente se virou pousando seu olhar sobre Milo, chamando sua atenção.

– Ana? Oi, o que faz aqui? Está sozinha, não está? – perguntou o escorpião com cautela.

– Estou sim.

– Posso te fazer companhia?

– Não precisa, não quero problemas com a sua namorada, além do mais já vou indo.

– Eu não vim com a Lavínia e ela não é minha namorada, já disse. – falou o escorpião se sentando num banco do lado da morena.

– Por favor, não insulte minha inteligência.

– Está aborrecida?

– Com o fato de você tentar me enrolar?

– Também, mas não é isso. Está triste, o que aconteceu?

A pergunta do cavaleiro a pegou de surpresa, não só pelo fato dele ter notado seu sentimento, mas também por ele parecer se importar com ela.

– Isso faz alguma diferença pra você?

– Faz!

– Não vai me ganhar cavaleiro fingindo se importar comigo. – disse com certo pesar.

– Ana, sei que não está acostumada com delicadezas ou demonstrações de sentimentos...

– O que foi? Está com pena de mim agora?

– Pare de ficar tanto na defensiva, mulher! Nossa! Eu me importo com você, de verdade e pra ser sincero, nem sei por quê. – falou o escorpião dando uma golada em sua bebida. – Agora me diga, o que está te deixando assim? Peraí, tenho um palpite, deve ser aquele mala do Abáris, acertei?

Ana deu um meio sorriso e ficou com um semblante sério e triste em seguida. O cavaleiro notou sua expressão e viu percebeu da coisa ser mais séria do que aparentava.

– Eu vou me casar com ele daqui a duas semanas. – disse enfim.

– Bem, eu, não sei o que te dizer.

– Não tem mesmo o que ser dito.

– Você não tem mesmo escolha?

– Não.

– Mas por quê?

– Eu não posso te explicar, tem muita coisa envolvida Milo.

– Sinto muito.

– Sente?

– Sinto. – disse o cavaleiro com um olhar triste para ela.

Ana começou a chorar sendo abraçada por ele. O escorpião a envolvia de forma calorosa, cheia de carinho e também pesar. Também sentia triste com a notícia, gostaria de ter vivido algo com ela. Seria essa a sinceridade com ele mesmo que seu amigo Camus havia dito? Naquela hora, desejava e queria apenas ela, ninguém mais. Naquele abraço sentia o seu cheiro inebriante, seu calor, sua respiração, todo o seu ser e tudo isso seria tirado dele com o prazo de duas semanas.

– Ana, vamos sair daqui. – falou ele a pegando pela mão e em seguida a guiando entre as pessoas da pista.

Do outro lado da boate, Afrodite e Aiolia viram os dois saindo apressados.

– Você está vendo o que estou vendo? – perguntou Aiolia ao amigo.

– Ahan. – disse o pisciano de boca aberta.

– Afrodite, nosso amigo não estaria se envolvendo com o lado inimigo, estaria?

– Temo que sim! Pela deusa!

– Não vamos comentar nada com ninguém, ouviu?- disse enfático o leonino, pois sabia da língua grande do amigo.

– Minha boca é um túmulo!

– Sei.

Do lado de fora, Ana caminhou até a sua moto, levando o cavaleiro.

– Eu não vou andar nisso aí com você nesse estado.

– Você é um cavaleiro ou um frouxo? – desafiou a semideusa.

– Eu não sou burro, na primeira curva vai ser "adeus Milo".

A semideusa ignorou a advertência dele, achando até graça no que havia dito, subindo na moto e a ligando.

– Pra onde você vai com isso? Anda, desça logo daí.

– Pensei que gostasse de um pouco de adrenalina, escorpião. Se não gosta, já vou indo.

– Não espere! Eu vou com você. – falou subindo na parte de trás do veículo.

– Sabia! – falou vitoriosa.

– Você não me convenceu! Eu estou aqui pra tomar conta dessa sua maluquice.

– Tá bom. – disse a morena dando partida em seguida e já em alta velocidade. A partir desse momento, seus destinos estariam selados de vez, podendo ser a derrota ou a vitória, a dor ou a felicidade para ambos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dois Caminhos – Parte 2**

Naquela noite, Féres saiu para arejar a cabeça, pois a execução do plano se aproximava. Tinha receio dos outros colocarem tudo a perder. O semideus caminhou até a praia para pensar. Andava pela areia quando viu ao longe uma figura familiar, fazendo-o estreitar os olhos percebendo logo quem era. Shina notou que era observada e olhou na direção dele. Os dois ficaram se encarando quando o semideus resolveu caminhar em sua direção, para a surpresa da amazona. À medida que ele se aproximava, um nervosismo tomava conta dela.

– Boa noite, Shina.

– Boa noite, Féres.

– A praia é sempre um ótimo lugar para se pensar, não é mesmo?

– Sim, é verdade.

– Especialmente para pessoas como nós. Percebo que anda sozinha também.

– Eu prefiro assim.- respondeu olhando para frente.

– Não te incomoda?

– O quê?

– O fato de estar sempre sozinha. Isso não faz muito estilo das mulheres. Vocês sempre gostam de ficar em grupo ou com ... – hesitou a completar

– Algum cara. É isso? – fez uma pausa. – Sim me incomoda. Há pouco tempo eu diria que preferia estar só do que na companhia de qualquer um e eu mesma me bastava, mas estaria mentindo, assim como você.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – falou ele em um sobressalto.

– Você também não gosta de ser só, por isso veio até aqui falar comigo. Tem toda essa pose de auto- suficiente e usa uma máscara de vilão para completar seu personagem, porém no fundo Féres, te incomoda ser sozinho, assim como eu.

O semideus foi pego de surpresa, contudo ao contrário do que muitos pensariam,ele não ficou furioso com o comentário da amazona. Ela tinha sido sincera apenas. Féres deu uma gargalhada com aquilo. Era a primeira vez que alguém dizia exatamente e sem receio algum algo para ele. Shina acabou rindo também da reação dele. Quando os dois pararam, não disseram mais nada. Em um impulso, os dois se beijaram de forma bem intensa. Há muito tempo os dois não sentiam aquelas sensações percorrerem seus corpos daquela forma. Não demorou muito e os dois se deitaram na areia, continuando suas trocas de carícias, fazendo companhia um para o outro.

Continuação da cena Ana e Milo

Sentia o vento passar apressado por nós, mas diferente de uns instantes atrás,ele era agradável, não mais frio e solitário. Milo me abraçava, ouvia sua respiração. Tudo nele me atrai! Sua risada, seu toque, seu cheiro, seu corpo. Nunca me senti tão viva! Mesmo que tudo não passe dessa única noite, já terá valido a pena. Chegamos à um motel, não ficamos nos enrolando, porque tínhamos mesmo segundas intenções. Não me importo sinceramente de ter ido direto ao ponto, mas não podia perder nenhum segundo com ele. Deixei a minha moto na vaga do apartamento do lugar e subimos em seguida. Na porta mesmo ele me beijou com intensidade, fazendo meu corpo todo reagir sem vergonha alguma com aquele toque. Entramos e mal deu tempo de fechar a porta, nossos casacos já estavam no chão. Eu o abracei, mordi seus lábios, enquanto ele arrancava a minha blusa. Ele me olhou, me analisou, podia ver todo o seu desejo em seus olhos, no seu respirar desritmado. Eu também o queria muito, então resolvi desabotoar sua camisa, botão a botão, beijando cada parte da sua pele que ia ficando exposta. Fui descendo do seu peitoral definido, até o seu abdômen marcado pelos anos de treinamento. Ele é perfeito! Pensei. Quando terminei, me pus a beijar sua barriga e fazer o caminho inverso, lambendo cada centímetro seu, até chegar aos lábios dele. O abracei e em um movimento, tirei a camisa, atirando-a no chão. Milo me puxou forte pelos quadris, me beijando, me apertando. Ele dizia meu nome, me fazendo sentir única. Agilmente, desabotoou meu sutiã vermelho, expondo meus seios. Sem receio ele começou a sugá-los e acariciá-los, fazendo um imenso calor tomar meu corpo e minhas pernas fraquejarem. Ele notou e me pegou em seus braços me pondo na cama. Fiquei sentada, de frente a ele. Vi seu sorriso e senti suas mãos tocarem meu rosto. Ainda o encarando, abri sua calça e a tirei devagar, junto com sua cueca, expondo seu membro. O toquei de maneira carinhosa, sentindo tudo e ouvindo-o gemer com aquilo. Fui intensificando os movimentos com as mãos para depois fazer o mesmo com minha boca. Ele acariciava meus cabelos, puxando-os de leve de vez em quando, como se quisesse controlar o que eu fazia. Ouvia seu desejo, antes rouco agora mais forte. Eu o estava agradando e ficava feliz por isso. Quando ele sentiu que iria se derramar em mim, me afastou e me deitou. Pegou uma de minhas pernas e foi tirando a minha bota, logo fez o mesmo com a outra. Eu observava cada gesto seu, querendo gravar tudo em minha memória. Em breve eu seria daquele ser desprezível para todo o sempre, então deveria aproveitar ao máximo cada segundo com esse cavaleiro. Milo voltou a me beijar com muita delicadeza, apesar de seu corpo estar tomado de desejo. Ficamos assim por um tempo, nos sentindo. As batidas de nossos corações estavam misturadas, como nosso calor e suor. A intensidade voltou a tomar conta do momento, agora os beijos dele exploravam meu corpo com vontade, me experimentando. Em seguida, tirou minha calça me deixando apenas com minha pequena peça vermelha na parte debaixo. Sorriu para mim enquanto apertava minhas coxas, se pondo entre minhas pernas. Beijou minha barriga, minhas pernas, cada parte minha, sendo torturante a um certo ponto. Olhou de forma maliciosa para última coisa que me cobria, retirando-a em seguida. Fiquei completamente exposta! Mas sinceramente, não tinha vergonha nenhuma, apenas queria ser dele. O escorpião se abaixou, ficando perto do meu ponto fraco, iniciando uma deliciosa tortura. Lambia de forma sensual cada parte minha, enquanto seu dedo procurava minha região úmida me levando arquear e gemer de tanto prazer. Brincou comigo, com minhas reações, estava adorando aquilo! Seus dedos me penetravam, fazendo meu corpo se contorcer. Um intenso calor tomou meu corpo e eu cheguei ao clímax como nunca antes. Não permitir meu corpo relaxar com aquilo, simplesmente o puxei para cima de mim, sentindo seu membro, pulsar sobre minha pele. Ele me olhou e beijou novamente meus lábios, penetrando meu corpo em seguida. Soltou um gemido quando entrou completamente em mim. Os movimentos de vai e vem, o estava deixando louco. Resolvi então passar minha perna em volta de sua cintura, ajudando em seus movimentos. As estocadas foram ficando mais e mais intensas, unindo nossos corpos em um só. Eu gritava seu nome, arranhava suas costas. Tudo estava voraz, fazendo-o chegar ao ápice em mim. Nós nos olhamos satisfeitos com aquilo ao mesmo tempo que uma tristeza tomou conta. Sabíamos que seria apenas aquilo e mais nada. Ele se deitou do meu lado e me abraçou forte, porque sentia o mesmo que eu. Ficamos assim e não dissemos nada, até adormecermos. O dia amanheceu, senti o sol tocar minha face me despertando daquele sonho bom. Com pesar, saí de seus braços e me vesti. Seria muito difícil se ficasse ali para despedir. O observei novamente, gravando sua imagem na minha mente e em meu coração. Saí em seguida, peguei minha moto, deixando para trás a única coisa real que me aconteceu.

– Ana? – Milo disse levantando em um susto.

Ela não estava mais ali em seus braços, porém seu cheiro ainda se fazia presente. Ele entendeu perfeitamente o motivo dela ter ido embora. Mesmo querendo ficar mais um pouco ali lembrando de tudo, se levantou e tomou um banho, partindo para sua casa.

Fale comigo suavemente,  
Há algo em seus olhos  
Não abaixe sua cabeça na tristeza  
E por favor, não chore  
Eu sei como você se sente por dentro,  
Pois eu também já me senti assim  
Algo está mudando dentro de você  
E você não sabe

Não chore esta noite  
Eu ainda amo você, querida  
Não chore esta noite  
Não chore esta noite  
Há um paraíso acima de você  
E não chore esta noite

Me dê um sussurro  
E me dê um suspiro  
Me dê um beijo antes de você  
Me dizer adeus  
Não leve isto tão a sério agora  
E por favor, não leve isto tão à mal  
Eu ainda estarei pensando em você  
E nos momentos que tivemos, querida

Talk to me softly There is something in your eyes  
Don't hang your head in sorrow  
And please don't cry  
I know how you feel inside I've  
I've been there before  
Something is changin inside you  
And don't you know

Don't you cry tonight  
I still love you baby  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight

Give me a whisper  
And give me a sigh  
Give me a kiss before you  
tell me goodbye  
Don't you take it so hard now  
And please don't take it so bad  
I'll still be thinking of you  
And the times we had...baby

Lavínia estava na Casa de Escorpião esperando seu namorado voltar. Todos já tinham retornado menos ele. Sentia raiva e medo da explicação que ele pudesse te dar. Estava pronta para ouvir uma desculpa esfarrapada. Lá pelas oito e pouca da manhã, a garota ouviu um barulho de chave na porta, dando um salto do sofá e indo na direção dele.

–Pode me explicar por que do senhor só está chegando agora? Foi raptado? Abduzido? Qual a desculpa esfarrapada vai usar? – gritou a loira.

– Nenhuma. – respondeu Milo sem hesitar, fazendo o coração da namorada acelerar bruscamente.

– Então, fale logo!

– Lavínia, vamos sentar. - disse em um tom bem sério e ao mesmo tempo triste. – Eu nem sei como começar a dizer isso... Lavínia eu adoro você, é a garota mais bacana que já conheci, de verdade, mas eu acabei me envolvendo com outra. Tentei lutar contra tudo que começava a sentir por ela, porém foi em vão. Pensei no início ser apenas desejo, porém

– Você a ama Milo? – perguntou a namorada sem poder conter as lágrimas.

– Amo, Lavínia, sinto muito. Não quis ser sincero comigo, nem com você, porque não queria admitir meus sentimentos. Agora preciso ser sincero conosco, você não merece ser enganada. – falou acariciando o rosto da garota.

– Você saiu para encontrar com ela? Por isso não quis que eu fosse.

– Não! Eu a encontrei por acaso, não foi premeditado. Mas isso não faz mais diferença.

– É a Ana, não é?

– Sim é ela mesma.

– Eu devia estar esperando por isso mesmo. Você muda quando ela aparece, sendo assim desde a primeira vez que a viu. Nunca te vi reagir daquela forma, nem comigo. Quando ela aparecia, você se desligava completamente de mim, sem se dar conta disso. – falou a loira abaixando a cabeça. – Há quanto tempo ficam?

– Lavínia, isso ...

– Há quanto tempo Milo?

– Nós não estamos tendo um caso, Lavínia. Fiquei com ela muito rápido duas vezes e ontem.

– Acho que não temos mais nada a dizer um para o outro. – falou a garota se levantando.

– Espero um dia que você me perdoe.

– Eu já te perdoei Milo, estou só triste porque ainda te amo. Mas vai passar.

– Lavínia eu queria que tivesse sido diferente.

– Milo, por favor não diga mais nada. Eu já vou.

A loira saiu rápido de lá, passando pelas demais casas como uma bala, tentando não ser vista naquele estado por ninguém, quando chegava perto da vila das amazonas se deparou com Eros sentado debaixo de uma árvore. Na mesma hora ele sentiu sua presença e a olhou. O semideus se levantou ao ver a expressão de tristeza no rosto da garota, indo em sua direção.

– Lavínia o que houve?

– Me deixa Eros, eu não estou muito bem, apenas isso.

– Tudo bem, se precisa ficar só eu entendo. – falou pousando um olhar carinhoso sobre ela.

– Eu não quero ficar só, eu acho. Posso ficar aqui com você?

– Pode.

– Mas eu não quero dar explicações.

– Não precisa.

Os dois se sentaram na grama sem dizer uma palavra. A companhia daquele semideus inexplicavelmente a consolava. Estava ficando com muito sono, pois ficou acordada a noite toda esperando Milo chegar. Sem se dar conta de seu ato, deitou nas pernas de Eros, pegando no sono em seguida. O semideus ficou olhando aquela garota ali com ele, nunca teve contato algum com nenhuma. Era o mensageiro do amor e nunca havia experimentado tal sentimento. Com receio, tocou os cabelos loiros dela, caídos em sua perna e pela grama, sentindo que era muito macio. Olhou cada detalhe de seu rosto, admirado com sua beleza. Ainda havia lágrima em seu rosto, então com delicadeza a ínia dormia profundamente, mas Eros não se preocupava do tempo que podia demorar ali. Ficaria o tempo necessário até ela acordar


	10. Chapter 10

Aproximadamente duas semanas tinham se passado desde a última vez que Ana e Milo se encontraram naquela noite. Faltavam apenas dois dias para o casamento da semideusa com Abáris e nesse meio tempo, ela ficou a maior parte dos dias ausente do Santuário, porém ainda presente na batalha contra os deuses Tifão e Ofion. As forças desse último deus estava bem reprimida no Olimpo, depois de muito sangue derramado em solo sagrado. Ainda faltava um pouco mais para definir de vez o resultado e o expulsar para o Tártaro. Ana ajudou a comandar uma parte das forças de Hades, para bloquear o recuo dos guerreiros de Ofion,evitando a chegada deles à Terra e sua união à Tifão e seus filhos semideuses. Aquela estratégia era eficiente e árdua, pois os cavaleiros do deus inimigo estavam investindo com todas as suas forças para retornarem à Terra. O primeiro motivo era o medo deles do castigo dos deuses do Olimpo a outra razão era porque o deus que eles serviam, teria adotado uma nova tática de guerra: ele arriscaria o que havia lhe restado, sem se importar com as conseqüências. Para conseguir esse feito, precisaria do apoio de Tifão. Este ainda estava em condições de ajudá-lo por não ter começado a atacar de forma incisiva. Em meio a tudo isso, a cerimônia de união entre os semideuses ainda assim era algo indispensável, para dar continuidade aos planos de seus pais. O momento era oportuno ao ver deles.

Milo nesse tempo estava pensativo e lembrava e relembrava a noite que tivera com Ana. Sentia-se impotente vendo o casamento se aproximar e sem poder fazer nada. Doía de forma angustiante o fato de vê-la se entregar ao desprezível do Abáris. O cavaleiro estava sentado na escadaria de sua casa quando Afrodite e Saga apareceram.

– Estou com dó de te ver assim, fofo. Tudo por causa daquela enviada dos infernos. – disse o pisciano sentando ao seu lado.

– Não fala assim dela, por favor. – respondeu o escorpião totalmente desanimado.

– Cruzes! Nem estou te reconhecendo! Nós te falamos na armação do plano para não se envolver com a fulaninha.

– Afrodite, nunca teve plano algum. Eu apenas não queria admitir na época o que sentia por ela.

– Ela irá se casar daqui a dois dias, não é mesmo? – perguntou Saga de pé na frente do amigo.

– Sim vai e aquele filho de chocadeira faz questão de ser aqui a cerimônia.

– Filho, se você gosta tanto da bruxa de Salém assim, por que não a rapta?Melhor acaba logo com a raça daquele infeliz do Abáris, ô cara nojento aquele. Você iria resolver vários probleminhas ao mesmo tempo. Olha que maravilha!

– Perdeu o juízo de vez? Isso aqui não é como as novelas que você assiste, Afrodite! Ele não pode fazer nada a respeito, infelizmente.

– Ah, não não e não! – falou o pisciano batendo nas próprias pernas. – Não podemos deixar nosso amiguinho de mãos vazias! A Lavínia vazou, então ele não vai poder ficar sozinho, de jeito nenhum! Não vai morrer na praia, pois Afrodite de Peixes, não vai...

– Dite, eu vou entrar. Obrigado pela força, mas não tem mesmo jeito. Boa noite pra vocês. – falou Milo se levantando e adentrando sua casa, deixando-os sozinhos.

– Coitado do escorpiãozinho. Tadinho! Nunca pensei de vê-lo assim por causa de uma mulher. Não é possível não ter nada que possamos fazer, Saga.

– Infelizmente não há. Sinto muito por ele, porém estou achando essa união dos dois nesse momento muito suspeita.

– Por quê?

– Eles não se amam, então não há motivo para tamanha pressa. Aí tem coisa.

– Vendo por esse lado. Será que Athena desconfia de algo?

– Provável, porém a única coisa a ser feita é aguardar e observar os passos seguintes. Não podemos nos precipitar.

– Pois eu não tenho paciência pra isso. Vocês são muito frios. Tem logo é que rasgar o verbo mesmo, colocar a desgraça daquele semideus contra parede e dar uns tapas. Que isso? Comigo não! Se eu fosse Milo daria um jeito nisso e se fosse Athena desceria logo do salto.

– Afrodite

– O quê?

– Se você fosse mestre desse Santuário por um dia, não consigo imaginar no caos que isso aqui ficaria.

– Caos? Tudo aqui seria lindo e perfeito e todos seriam bem sinceros com seus sentimentos.

– Ahan

– O que quer dizer com "ahan"?

– Boa noite, vou descendo, estou cansado.

– Não acabamos essa conversa! Saga!

O cavaleiro de gêmeos não se deu ao trabalho de continuar aquela discussão, apenas dando um aceno, enquanto descia em direção a sua casa.

Naquela mesma noite, Lavínia foi se encontrar com Eros debaixo da árvore, perto da vila das amazonas. Faziam isso com certa freqüência, pois tinham se tornados amigos desde o dia da separação dela com o escorpião. O semideus sempre chegava primeiro ao local do encontro, pois a garota sempre conseguia se atrasar. Era já um hábito, afinal seu ex nunca fora pontual, ela sempre ficava esperando um bom tempo todas as vezes. Aqueles encontros com o filho da Afrodite, faziam muito bem a ela. Tudo ainda estava muito recente, porém quando ficava com ele seu sentimento de mágoa ficava um pouco de lado e ela conseguia sorrir. Eros era diferente de Milo e dos outros rapazes. Ele possuía uma inocência jamais vista por ela e tudo nele era muito sincero. Outra coisa que a impressionava muito, era o fato dele sempre estar disposto a ouvi-la, isso é muito, mas muito difícil um homem fazer. Seu ex normalmente ouvia o início da conversa com boa vontade, porém chegava a uma certa altura que era visível ele estar pensando em outras coisas, sendo sexo na maioria das vezes. A loira se aproximava do semideus, enquanto pensava em várias coisas, quando parou ao vê-lo. Eros provavelmente estava conversando naquele momento com sua mãe, pois sentia um cosmo extremamente bondoso vindo dali, além de um perfume de rosas tomando conta do lugar. Esse cheiro era marca registrada da deusa. Porém, o que mais chamou a atenção da garota foi sem dúvida o fato dele ter asas! O semideus estava em sua forma original, pode parecer estranho pensar em um homem com asas, porém era a imagem mais bonita que ela havia visto. O loiro tinha suas asas brancas postas para trás, enquanto permanecia de olhos fechados como se estivesse orando. Uma energia dourada o circulava, enquanto a lua permanecia prateada bem no alto, iluminando todo o lugar. Quando a garota deu mais um passo, pisou em um galho seco, quebrando-o. Eros voltou a sua atenção para a origem do barulho,se deparando com Lavínia. O semideus ficou completamente transtornado por ela tê-lo visto na sua forma normal. Os dois se olhavam firmemente, até ela resolver se aproximar. Eros deu dois passos para trás, nervoso com a reação dela. Nunca mortal alguma o tinha visto daquele jeito. A loira ficou frente a frente com ele, acariciando em seguida sua face, estando ainda vislumbrada com aquela visão. Ele ainda permanecia hesitante, porém foi relaxando ao toque macio de suas mãos. A garota deu um sorriso sem conseguir esconder tamanha admiração.

– Lavínia você não deveria ter me visto assim.

– Você é muito egoísta, senhor Eros.

– Egoísta?

– Como poderia querer me privar de tal visão? É muito egoísmo seu querer esconder isso de mim! – falou dando um sorriso e o abraçando.

Eros sentia todo o seu corpo reagir com aquilo, retribuindo de forma calorosa aquele abraço. Logo a garota levantou a cabeça, encarando seus olhos azuis profundos e sem pensar, deu-lhe um beijo. Tal atitude o pegou de surpresa, porém retribuiu aquilo. O beijo do semideus não era carregado de desejo, era algo puro e sua boca era macia como se nunca tivesse sido tocada. As suas asas a envolveram, como se a protegesse do mundo e de todo o sofrimento. A partir daquele momento, ele cuidaria dela, não permitindo que mal algum a atingisse mais.

Na vila das amazonas, na casa da amazona de cobra, Féres a observava dormir depois de terem tido um momento juntos. Ele começava a questionar se era viável aquele tipo de envolvimento. Não poderia aceitar qualquer tipo de sentimento tomar conta da sua razão, porém parecia impossível a ele mesmo dizer que aquela mulher não era necessária, somente um passatempo. Os dias corriam de maneira assustadora, fazendo o plano se aproximar cada vez mais. Logo aquela amazona seria sua inimiga novamente e a mataria se fosse necessário. O semideus sentou ao seu lado na cama, tirando o cabelo do rosto de Shina, o permitindo ver toda a sua beleza em seu sono tranqüilo. Começou a se questionar se teria coragem de feri-la, de acabar com a vida da única pessoa que o conhecia de fato. Acostumado ao caos e falta de humanidade, a presença da amazona em sua existência o levava a questionar suas atitudes. Uma súbita ira tomou conta dele, quando se deu conta que aquela mulher o amolecia, aquilo poderia colocar tudo a perder. Sentiu uma vontade de acabar com ela ali mesmo. Suas mãos hesitaram por um momento, mas logo pegaram forte no pescoço da amazona a fazendo despertar bruscamente. Ele apertava com força,cortando o ar dela, porém Shina resolveu não reagir. Apenas fechou os olhos como se aceitasse seu destino. Novamente um homem a feria. Preferia morrer mesmo ao ter que encarar esse tipo de sofrimento novamente. A amazona já estava prestes a perder os sentidos, quando Féres a largou. O semideus se levantou subitamente, enquanto ela recuperava o fôlego.

– Por que não acabou comigo, Féres?

O semideus não conseguiu responder a pergunta. Ele a olhou atordoado, saindo imediatamente do lugar. Féres correu muito rápido, chegando a ficar exausto em certo ponto. Foi direto para seu quarto, assim que chegou na décima terceira casa. Uma raiva de si mesmo o dominava. Sentia-se o tolo dos tolos, por se encontrar em tal situação. Lembrou-se de Ana e Abáris, ambos eram repreendidos por ele, pois estes colocavam sua razão a serviço dos seus desejos. Agora, ele, Féres estava na mesma situação. Que peça pregada pelo destino! O semideus ainda sentia o cheiro dela em seu corpo, resolvendo então tomar imediatamente um bom banho. Tomava um banho gelado, apesar do inverno grego. Talvez o fizesse para esfriar a cabeça com a raiva que sentia, talvez fosse para tentar em vão adormecer seus sentimentos em relação a ela, contudo era parecia apenas um paliativo e mais cedo ou mais tarde, encararia tudo isso de frente, tendo de escolher o caminho a seguir: ou ela e uma vida mais preenchida ou seus deveres e a razão, que o levava a uma solitária existência.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Cerimônia**

Era o dia da cerimônia, Athena mesmo sabendo que o casamento não tinha sentimento algum e desconfiando de algo entre a semideusa e seu cavaleiro, a deusa fez questão de organizar algo bacana no Santuário para os dois semideuses. A cerimônia seria realizada ao ar livre, no jardim do lugar. Afrodite mesmo com muita resistência, atendeu ao pedido da deusa para ornamentar tudo com suas melhores flores. O pisciano sabia o quanto seu amigo estava sofrendo com o casamento da semideusa e Abáris e não gostaria de estar colaborando com o evento.

– Eu devia estar colocando rosas envenenadas nesse altar. – resmungava Dite quase para si mesmo.

– Está lindo. – disse Lavínia se aproximando.

– Obrigado!

– Convencido... eu estou falando do arranjo. – falou a loira.

– Ah, é, está.

– Não parece muito contente por estar fazendo isso.

– E não estou mesmo! Só estou fazendo porque a deusa insistiu muito, viu?

– Você também não está simpatizando muito com essa cerimônia, não é mesmo? Todos estão achando que aí tem coisa.

– E deve ter mesmo! – bufava o cavaleiro enquanto arrumava uns detalhes no arranjo.

– Eles não se gostam. – falou a garota com certo pesar. – Milo está sofrendo muito por causa da Ana.

– Jura não estar achando boa essa união desses doidos? Está se livrando da sua concorrente bobinha.

– Dite, ela não é minha concorrente e nunca foi! Eu jamais ficaria disputado o Milo, forçando-o a ficar comigo. Quando ele veio me dizer seus sentimentos em relação a ela, fiquei triste, porém apenas tive uma confirmação do óbvio. Ele gostou dela desde a primeira vez que a viu, então como eu poderia disputar algo que não me pertencia mais? – fez-se uma pausa- Dite você está bem?

– Caiu um cisco no meu olho. – respondeu o pisciano querendo disfarçar sua demonstração de sentimento em relação ao que a loira havia dito.

– Estou preocupada com o escorpião. Pensei que ele fosse reagir a esse casamento, iria tentar impedi-lo de alguma maneira, porém não fez absolutamente nada! Isso não é da personalidade dele, não acha?

– Também acho! Vai ver a enviada dos infernos não gosta dele de verdade. E ele deve saber disso.

– Será?

– Só pode minha linda. Desde quando nosso amigo escorpião foge de uma batalha? Ainda mais tendo algo relacionado a mulher, quando ele escolhe uma fulana, não desiste.

– Pode ser. Mas não creio que seja isso.

– E você? Pelo visto se recuperou muito bem do chifre. Me conta, você e o bonitinho do Eros estão juntos?

– Nós somos apenas amigos,ora.

– Ha, ha, engana que eu gosto meu bem. E então, já tirou a virgindade dele?

– Afrodite! – disse a garota corando violentamente.

– Tirou ou não tirou?

– Pára de ser fofoqueiro, céus!

– Ainda não me respondeu. – falou ele batendo o pé.

– Não vou cair na sua. O que eu responder vai te dar margem a pensar um monte de besteiras.

– Então tá. Pensei que fôssemos amigos. – ele falou fingindo de ofendido.

– Ah, vai, fica assim não. Sabe que eu te amo. – falou a garota o abraçando.

– Não tenho mais tanta certeza. Não confia mais em mim.

– Está bem. Vou te contar. Eu e Eros estamos ficando e só.

– Ah, eu sabia!

– Fala baixo!

– E vocês já?

– Não ainda não. Estamos indo devagar, nos conhecendo. Acabei de terminar com o Milo e não posso dizer que já me recuperei.

– Ainda o ama, não é?

– Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não. – respondeu Lavínia desviando o olhar, pois esse assunto ainda a incomodava muito.

– Fica assim não! Agora você encontrou alguém que a fará feliz de verdade. Às vezes uma coisa ruim acontece para uma boa aparecer em seguida. Será muito feliz com ele, vai ver.

– Tomara! Dite?

– Diga minha linda.

– Acha mesmo que o Eros é? Você sabe.

– Virgem? Mas é claro menina! Está claro como água. Aquele ali é lacrado, com selo e tudo!

– E agora?

–Como e agora? Está com a faca e o queijo na mão, meu amor. A coisa rica nunca teve ninguém, é só fazer o trabalho direitinho e ele será seu forever! Vai por mim, mas veja bem, ele não é o escorpião, vai devagar pra não assustar o gato.

– Tem razão. Obrigada Afrodite! – falou a garota dando um beijinho no rosto dele.

– Disponha. Mas olha só, se acontecer e não vier me dizer como foi, Ditezinho aqui nunca mais, ouviu?

– Pode deixar, vou te contar tudo quando rolar. Agora vou indo pra me arrumar. Dite, só mais uma coisa. A Ana já chegou?

– Não sei meu bem, ela estava lá com os soldadinhos do coisa ruim pra impedir a passagem de Ofíon e sua tropa, mas já deve estar aí. Pela viber do lugar, a fulana já chegou.

– Você, hein.

– Ai ela me dá arrepios. Não sei, não curto muito ela.

– Deixa eu ir lá. Beijos.

– Tchau.

Enquanto isso na Casa de Escorpião

– Milo, me empresta aquela sua camisa branca? – perguntou Kanon adentrando a casa e vendo o amigo estirado no sofá assistindo um daqueles programas de tarde, onde ensina receitas e comentam de novelas. – Ah, cara, não vai ficar assim nesse bode, só por causa desse casamento. Porra, mas também você é foda, com tanta mulher nesse mundo foi querer justamente a mais complicada.

– Kanon, não espero que me entenda, nunca gostou de alguém.

– Alto lá! Já gostei sim.

– De verdade não. O seu gostar não passa de duas ou três semanas, mas não estou a fim de discutir isso agora com você, deixa eu ver meu programa. Abre lá o armário e pega logo a droga da camisa.

– Agora eu não saio daqui. – respondeu o geminiano sentando na ponta do sofá.

– Ah, não cara. Não estou nem um pouco a fim de papo agora.

– Percebeu o que disse? Milo de escorpião não quer falar! O cara mais tagarela do Santuário não quer simplesmente falar. O mundo está perto de se acabar mesmo. Vamos lá, se levanta daí. Se gosta realmente dela, impeça essa merda toda! Se quiser eu te ajudo.

– Infelizmente não posso fazer nada.

– Como não? Só isso que você tem a me dizer? Ficou covarde?

– Você não acha que eu gostaria de ir até lá, pegá-la e fugir daqui? – falou Milo se levantando exaltado. – Acha que estou me divertindo nessa fossa toda? Vamos, me diga? Eu adoraria ir até lá e encher aquele merda de porrada e dizer umas verdades pra ele.

– E por que não faz isso?

– Porque a amo e eu sei que se eu fizer alguma besteira posso prejudicá-la. Não sei se vou agüentar vê-la se casando com aquele bosta, mas não suportaria se algo acontecesse com ela por conta de alguma atitude minha. Não tem jeito, cara, não tem jeito.

– Sinto muito.

– Não vai pegar a camisa? O casamento será daqui a pouco. – falo uMilo cortando a discussão.

– Vou sim. – disse Kanon indo para o quarto pegando a primeira camisa que viu pela frente e voltando em seguida. – Você não vai à cerimônia?

– Não sei.

– Quer que eu fique aqui?

– Não vai lá. A festa será boa, divirta-se. Vou ficar bem, sério.

– Se quer assim. Estou indo então.

O geminiano saiu em seguida da casa deixando o amigo sozinho, refletindo sobre tudo e sentindo um imenso aperto tomar conta de si.

Na décima terceira casa, Ana terminava de se arrumar. Iria usar um vestido tomara que caia vinho, sem muitos babados ou enfeites, um par de luvas da mesma cor e um sapato preto bem alto. Não usaria véu, apenas uma presilha de cristais em um coque bem feito. Algumas servas do lugar acabavam de fechar seu vestido, enquanto ela se observava no espelho. Seria o início do fim para si. Ficaria fadada a estar com alguém insuportável como Abáris, porém não tinha muita escolha. Se sentia covarde de não impor a sua vontade e aceitar um castigo se assim fosse, preferindo trair seus sentimentos e desejos, se trancando em uma terrível união.

– Está linda! – comentou gentilmente uma serva, porém a semideusa não conseguia disfarça seu descontentamento. As mulheres se retiraram do cômodo a deixando sozinha.

– Nunca vi noiva mais triste. – comentou uma das servas do lado de fora, mas podendo ser ouvida por Ana.

– Nem eu.

Ana dava uma última checada, quando as lembranças da noite com o escorpião e tudo o mais vieram à tona na sua mente, fazendo surgir uma imensa ira dentro de si. Em um impulso, a semideusa jogou tudo no chão, toda a maquiagem, perfumes, enfeites que estavam na penteadeira, além de uns vasos de flores que enfeitavam o lugar. Depois dessa explosão de raiva, a semideusa pegou seu buquê do chão, indo terminar logo aquilo tudo e cerrando seu destino.

Todos já estavam acomodados nos assentos no jardim. Afrodite tinha feito um belíssimo trabalho de ornamentação de flores, deixando o lugar com um aspecto bem agradável. Abáris se encontrava ao lado de Féres e Ahtena no altar.

– Olha a cara daquele filho de uma chocadeira. Não dá vontade de arrancar aquele sorriso de vitorioso da cara dele? – falou Afrodite para Shura.

– Quer tentar? Também adoraria.

– Tadinho do Milinho,viu? Vai perder a bruxa de Salém para o Jafar?

– Jafar? Quem é Jafar?

– Ai, não vê desenho não? É o vilão do Aladin, aquele feiticeiro, ah, deixa pra lá.

Nesse momento Ana aparece com seu vestido vinho na entrada do lugar, chamando a atenção de todos.

– Credo! Nunca vi ninguém casar com essa cor. – falou Dite

– Eu até que gostei. – respondeu Marin que estava perto.

Ana adentrava o lugar a passos lentos, sem olhar para os lados, apenas fitando profundamente os olhos do semideus a sua frente. Enquanto isso, Féres tentava ignorar os olhares de Shina.

Chegando ao altar, Ana parou de frente para Abáris iniciando assim a cerimônia. Athena começou um discurso. Ana não ouvia nada o que a deusa dizia, ela parecia estar à parte da própria realidade do momento, diferente do seu noivo, que parecia curtir cada momento. Em meio ao discurso da deusa, algo acordou Ana. Ela sentiu um cosmo familiar bem atrás dela, a fazendo virar. Era Milo que estava parado na entrada do jardim, observando aquilo tudo. Os olhares dos dois se cruzaram, enquanto o coração da morena disparava de forma descoordenada. Todos sem exceção notaram a cena, deixando Abáris louco de raiva.

– Athena, por favor, seja breve! – disse de forma rude e nervosa.

A deusa entendeu perfeitamente e não se aborreceu com a grosseria.

– Sendo assim, se tem alguém aqui contra esse matrimônio diga agora ou cale-se pra sempre.

Todos na recepção viraram as atenções para o escorpião, porém ao contrário que todos esperavam, ele apenas deu as costas saindo do local, deixando uma tristeza imensa tomar conta da semideusa.

– Então os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijá-la Abáris.

O semideus se aproximou para selar a união com um beijo, porém Ana virou o rosto, fazendo um burburinho surgir. O semideus não perdeu a pose, pegando a mulher pelo braço e saindo dali.

– Que babado, gente! – comentava Afrodite com as pessoas em volta.

– Acho triste. – comentou Marin.

– Pois é, agora vamos lá, temos uma boca livre a nossa espera.- falou Máscara da Morte se retirando.

– Morto de fome! Sem classe! – criticava o pisciano.

– Eu não aturei essa chatice toda pra voltar pra casa. Vou beber e comer tudo que der. Quem vai comigo?

Kanon, Shura, Aiolia e Aldebaran se levantaram seguindo o canceriano.

– Até você Deba? Decepcionei.

– Vamos, Frô, pára de ser fresco. Tem caviar a balde te esperando. – disse Shura.

– Caviar? Você disse caviar?

– É é.

– Então eu vou né? Fazer o quê?

Todos se retiraram enquanto Shina e Féres ainda permaneciam no mesmo lugar. O semideus a essa altura, não se preocupava mais em desviar o olhar, indo em direção à amazona, parando frente a frente. Ficaram assim por um tempo e quando ela ia esboçar dizer alguma coisa, ele se virou saindo dali.

No salão de festas, os convidados se divertiam nem se lembrando dos maus estares do casamento. Os noivos apareceram brevemente, a pedido da deusa, saindo logo do lugar. Abáris puxava o braço de Ana pelos corredores, em direção ao quarto. Ao contrário de tempos atrás, ela não reagia. Chegando, o semideus abriu de forma abrupta a porta, jogando a semideusa de forma violenta na cama. Passou a chave, os trancando ali. O semideus ainda sentia-se irado com a reação dela ao ver o cavaleiro, dando um tapa no rosto da mulher com toda a força.

– Isso é para você aprender a não me fazer de idiota na frente dos outros!

– Eu não te fiz de idiota Abáris, você é um! – respondeu a semideusa, recebendo em troca mais um tapa e outro que foi defendido por ela.

– Vai aprender a me respeitar, de qualquer maneira.

– Respeito a gente não impõe, a gente conquista! E isso você não será nunca capaz de fazer.

– Ana, não brinca comigo! Não sabe do que sou capaz.

– Sei sim! Agora, por que não aproveita esse momento de raiva e faz algo certo pelo menos uma vez na sua vida? Vamos, Abáris, me mate! Mate-me de uma vez! – dizia a semideusa totalmente entregue e disposta a tal coisa.

Abáris pegou uma adaga que carregava consigo, colocando no peito na semideusa, apertando contra sua pele e fazendo sair um pouco de sangue vivo.

– Anda, seu idiota! Faça! –provocava Ana.

Abáris levantou a adaga, disposto realmente a acabar com ela ali mesmo, porém parou o ato, a ferindo superficialmente.

– Não! Não darei esse gosto a você, minha cara. Além do mais, temos ordens a cumprir.

– Covarde! – falou a semideusa pegando o objeto da mão dele disposta a ela mesma acabar com tudo, porém ele a impediu.

– Chega! – esbravejou ele atirando a arma pra debaixo do armário. – Já chega, Ana! – falou enquanto a puxava contra seu corpo, a beijando em seguida. – Agora será minha, como eu disse que seria. – disse continuando as carícias.

Ele a atirou novamente na cama, a deitando de costas e arrancando vorazmente sua roupa, a expondo.

– É realmente muito linda. – falou enquanto a observava. Sentou ao seu lado, limpando o sangue que escorria com o lençol. – Não faça mais besteiras, Ana.

Depois de ter dito isso, retirou a própria roupa para consumar a união. Aquela noite seria longa, como outras seguintes, porém ela ainda tinha algo para confortá-la. Cada toque dele, ela lembrava do que havia vivido com Milo e da noite maravilhosa que tiveram juntos. Fechava os olhos lembrando de cada momento gravado em seu ser. Isso a tirava da sua realidade, dos toques do Abáris, a acalmando. Mal sabia ela o que a esperava


	12. Chapter 12

**Traidores!**

Quase um mês se passou após a cerimônia e nesse momento, as tropas de Ofíon tinham sido praticamente exterminadas, não conseguindo chegar à Terra. Contudo uma nova estratégia havia se formado. Tifão ainda tinha sua força intacta apesar de ter perdido Cérbero, um de seus filhos bestiais. Com isso, Ofíon propôs uma aliança para a invasão do mundo mortal, em resposta aos deuses que não tinham cedido às exigências deles. Já que não era possível atacar diretamente, fariam isso de forma indireta. Então todos foram postos em estado de alerta, tanto do lado do Olimpo quanto no lado terrestre. As tropas de Tifão se puseram a caminhar até a fronteira que separavam os mundos, dispostos a derrotar os cavaleiros de Hades e romper a barreira, dando passagem a Ofíon e seus guerreiros restantes.

Athena reagiu mandando diversos de seus cavaleiros e amazonas a pontos cruciais do planeta, os colocando a postos para impedir possíveis ataques aos humanos. Enquanto isso, os semideuses além de alguns cavaleiros de ouro como Máscara da Morte, Afrodite, Shura, Kanon e Dohko foram até a fronteira, para ajudar a impedir a união dos deuses rivais. Quando chegaram lá, as forças de Hades os aguardavam, além de alguns reforços de Ártemis e Apolo, entretanto a tropa do deus Tifão era bem mais numerosa. Uma batalha árdua estava prestes a acontecer e com certeza, haveria muitas perdas. Com um sinal, os guerreiros do deus avançaram de maneira feroz e destemida contra eles que já se encontravam a postos para receberem tais ataques. Alguns espectros fizeram a linha de frente, sendo os primeiros a morrer. Nas laterais vinham os cavaleiros celestiais de Ártemis e Apolo, enquanto na parte de trás se encontravam os semideuses e os cavaleiros de ouro de Athena. No fundo ficaram ainda poucos espectros impedindo as investidas dos guerreiros de Ofíon no outro lado da fronteira. Em pouco tempo de confronto, todo o chão já estava coberto de sangue e corpos. Ambos os lados tinham perdido um número significativo de cavaleiros, porém o lado inimigo parecia continuar em vantagem. Tifão havia levado consigo seu filho, a Hidra de Lerna. O animal tinha o corpo de dragão e nove cabeças de serpentes, apenas seu hálito venenoso, matava os humanos de maneira extremamente agonizante. Espectros e cavaleiros celestiais estavam caídos no chão, moribundos, em um terrível tormento, apenas por terem ficado a metros de distância da tal criatura. Hidra servia de escudo para seu pai, permitindo-lhe atacar sem ser atacado. A cena era bárbara para todos. A uma determinada hora, os guerreiros do deus, cercaram os semideuses, os cavaleiros de ouro e alguns poucos espectros. Não havia mais saída e o fim seria certo! Antes do sinal para atacar, Apolo se comunicou com Abáris pelo cosmo, dando-lhe instruções. O semideus deu um passo à frente de todos e começou a falar, fazendo os cavaleiros de Athena se entreolharem.

– Tifão, temos uma proposta a fazer. – disse alto e de maneira bastante segura.

– Não está em posição de propor nada!- respondeu ameaçando a fazer novamente um sinal para seus cavaleiros os executarem de vez.

– Peço que me escute, tenho certeza que irá se interessar na minha proposta.

O deus fez um sinal com a mão, ordenando que todos ficassem em posição apenas.

– Nós estamos em menor número, porém somos semideuses e temos conosco os cavaleiros mais poderosos da terra que servem à deusa Athena. Nós os entregaremos a você e poderá fazer o que quiser com eles.

– Não vejo proposta alguma, eu os terei de qualquer maneira.

– Meu pai mandará mais reforços e irá convencer Zeus a mandar os dele também, essa batalha não irá terminar tão fácil quanto imagina.

O deus começou a querer ouvir a proposta, pois todos temiam os guerreiros do deus patrono.

– Então se desistir nesse momento de nos atacar e de se unir com Ofíon, não apenas entregaremos os cavaleiros de Athena, como a própria deusa. Em resultado disso terá a Terra inteira para você e nós continuaremos com nossos domínios intactos. Então, o que me diz? – continuou Abáris

O deus pensou hesitante, mas logo se decidiu.

– Feito! – respondeu fazendo sua voz ecoar por toda a região.

Na mesma hora, os espectros, e os cavaleiros do deus, foram em direção aos dourados, os cercando. Eros olhava aquilo atônito e quando foi para ajudá-los, Abáris deu uma pancada em sua nuca, o fazendo apagar. O plano enfim começou a ser posto em andamento.

– Eu sabia que uma hora eles iriam meter no nosso rabo. – falou Máscara.

– Isso todo mundo sabia, porém não imaginava que ia ser já. – retrucou Afrodite

– Preparem-se amigos! Não vamos entregar os pontos assim tão facilmente. – falou Dohko – Atacar! Por Athena!

Dezenas de inimigos partiram para cima deles, recebendo vários golpes certeiros, pois os defensores da deusa eram muito bem preparados e fortes de fato, contudo, eles estavam em desvantagem numérica e seus oponentes não eram tão inferiores assim.

– Eu os quero vivos! – gritava o deus.

Ana via tudo com extremo pesar, logo o mesmo iria acontecer com o escorpião. Em um tempo maior que o esperado, os dourados estavam rendidos depois da dura batalha. Os inimigos, os arrastavam acorrentados, até o deus, passando pelos semideuses. Afrodite levantou os olhos quando estava perto da semideusa dizendo:

– Você é a pior de todos. Sinto muito por meu amigo ter dado seu amor a você. – falou cuspindo em seguida na face de Ana.

A deusa tentou manter a compostura, mas sentia merecedora daquelas palavras do Afrodite. Um vazio tomou conta de si no mesmo instante. Abáris não entendeu o que o pisciano tinha dito, mesmo assim deu-lhe um murro no estômago por ter faltado respeito com sua mulher. Tifão olhou pra os semideuses e disse:

– Agora me levem até Athena.

Féres e Abáris assentiram que sim. Os três seguiram com o deus para o Santuário, enquanto Eros foi levado por espectros para uma prisão no submundo. Já Ofíon, como não recebeu ajuda, foi preso e mandado de vez para o Tártaro, ao mesmo tempo em que o restante do seu exército era destruído.

" Não vai mesmo permitir que esse deus tome posse da Terra vai?" – perguntou Féres a Abáris pelo cosmo.

Abáris apenas deu um sorriso, fazendo o outro entender perfeitamente a situação.

No Santuário

Athena pressentiu o ataque, convocando seus guerreiros restantes.

– Caros cavaleiros e amazonas, não será fácil essa batalha, porém peço que não se preocupem comigo. Lutem bravamente pelas suas vidas, dos seus companheiros e pela vida dos habitantes da Terra. Por favor, não sofram se algo me acontecer. – falou a deusa com firmeza, mesmo com o coração apertado.

Todos apenas se olharam com a declaração, surgindo um silêncio aterrador. Milo ouviu as palavras da deusa, entendendo que os semideuses haviam traído a todos, na primeira oportunidade como previsto. Agora o fato que mais doía era saber que Ana podia ter também envolvimento com tudo isso. O cavaleiro fitava o chão o tempo todo, se sentindo um idiota por amar aquela mulher, ela merecia Abáris afinal. Uma tristeza infinita o invadiu, transparecendo para Lavínia, ao seu lado.

– Milo, não fica assim, vai dar tudo certo. – disse a loira colocando a mão no ombro do escorpião.

– Lavínia me desculpe por não ter te dado o meu melhor. – falou ainda fitando o chão

– Não vamos falar disso agora, está bem?

– Não, Lavínia, preciso dizer isso agora, pois talvez não falaremos mais. Me desculpe, sinceramente, por ter te traído. Você foi a melhor garota que eu já tive e não soube dar valor. Gostaria de voltar no tempo e me impedir de fazer burradas, mas não posso.

Aquelas palavras tocaram a amazona que ainda o amava apesar de tudo. Ela o olhou, dando um sorriso acolhedor.

– Milo, a gente não manda no coração. Mesmo se soubesse de tudo, ainda assim a amaria.

– Não amaria uma inimiga!

Nesse momento, ouviu-se um estrondo e todos ficaram em alerta. Os guerreiros de Tifão, invadiam o Santuário. Os restantes dos cavaleiros de ouro foram para suas casas zodiacais, enquanto o restante fazia uma linha de frente na entrada da Casa de Áries. O deus parou em frente ao front inimigo, ainda junto da Hidra, observando-os. Ele tinha consciência do seu número de guerreiros terem diminuído absurdamente e do restante se encontrar ferido ou cansado da batalha travada há pouco, contudo ainda assim, conseguia visualizar a vitória, por ainda ter um número considerável de cavaleiros. Novamente com o mesmo gesto de antes, os fez atacar, os incentivando a serem precisos e que em breve tudo seria deles.

Lavínia dava vários golpes certeiros, mas também recebia outros, pois em algumas horas era atacada por mais de um oponente ao mesmo tempo. Em um dado momento, a amazona recebeu dois contra-ataques na mesma hora, caindo inconsciente em seguida. Um dos rivais iria dar um golpe final, mas Kiki apareceu na hora usando a tele cinese e os tele transportando dali. O deus teve mais perdas nesse primeiro momento ali e se não fosse a Hidra com seus ataques, podia se considerar derrotado. O animal inegavelmente era uma potente arma. Tifão saiu da vista de todos, deixando seus guerreiros distraindo os cavaleiros de ouro da deusa. Um por um foi abatido pelos dourados, restando poucos de pé. Mesmo estando vitoriosos, por assim dizer, os cavaleiros tinham ferimentos e alguns bem sérios. Ainda restavam por volta de cinqüenta inimigos para abater e o tempo estava correndo.

Os semideuses se expuseram enfim. Eles tinham deixado a batalha "correr" bastante para não precisarem se envolver. Os cavaleiros de ouro prisioneiros tinham sido deixados acorrentado com uma corrente dos deuses, impossível de ser partida por mortais, sob vigilância de dois ou três soldados em um local mais isolado do Santuário. Os três passaram por eles e seguiram em direção onde estava Athena. Com certeza, Tifão não iria passar pelas doze casas para chegar à deusa, iria usar a Hidra para escalar até onde ela estava. Eles tinham que se apressar, pois iriam enfrentar o caminho das doze casas e precisavam chegar a tempo, antes da morte da deusa. Eles correram o mais rápido que podiam, passando seguidamente casa após casa. Algumas estavam mesmo vazias, pois seus guardiões tinha sido feitos reféns, outras tinham seus protetores caídos ou em batalhas. Chegando perto da oitava casa, a adrenalina tomou conta da semideusa. Temia se deparar com o pior. Se algo tivesse acontecido com Milo não se perdoaria nunca. Chegando à Casa de Escorpião, se depararam com Milo na entrada. Ele estava bem ferido, entretanto com forças para continuar a lutar. Ana sentiu um nó na garganta quando o cavaleiro a olhou com total desprezo.

– Ana, você consegue cuidar dele enquanto continuamos nosso caminho, não consegue?- perguntou Abáris testando a lealdade da morena com ele e com todo o plano. Dito isso, seguiu caminho com Féres os deixando para trás. Em outra situação, Milo não os permitiria passar pela oitava casa sem lutar, mas estava muito ferido e também desejava usar todas as suas forças para acabar com a semideusa ali, mesmo que isso doesse.

– Ana, prepare-se para receber minhas agulhas escarlates. Não terei piedade, saiba disso!

A semideusa o olhou, aceitando a morte naquele momento. O cavaleiro deu o primeiro, seguido de mais quatro, não recebendo reação nenhuma por parte dela. Ana sentia muita dor, sangrava bastante e mesmo assim continuava de pé. O cavaleiro não entendia o porquê dela não estar se defendendo.

– Ana, faltam mais 9 para eu dar meu golpe final. Não a farei sentir mais tanta dor, serei rápido.

As palavras dele definitivamente doíam mais que qualquer golpe. Com certo esforço, levantou os olhos e o encarou. Gostaria que a imagem do homem que te trouxe um pouco de humanidade em sua vida, fosse a última a ver. Ela transpirava, apesar do frio, com os ferimentos. Sua boca estava seca e seu semblante, antes altivo, agora era de completa entrega a morte. Em um breve momento, o cavaleiro hesitou ao vê-la daquela maneira, mas logo se recompôs dando mais quatro ataques de uma vez. A semideusa deu um grito de intensa dor, caindo com uma intensa hemorragia aos pés dele. Ela começava a sentir uma terrível dor abdominal, a fazendo quase perder os sentidos. Milo a observava de cima, a vendo tremer no chão e cuspir sangue. Aquela cena era terrível aos seus olhos, deixando surgir dúvidas se devia dar continuidade àquilo.

" Que dor é essa? Não recebia agulhada nenhuma em meu abdômen. Por que ele não acaba logo com isso?" – pensava a semideusa ainda no chão.

Milo fechou os olhos e aplicou mais duas Agulhas Escarlates no corpo dela, fazendo com que os sentidos da semideusa fossem ficando muito debilitados com tamanho sofrimento. Ela se virou de frente, ficando deitada para cima. Seu corpo todo tremia e sua respiração tinha ficado bem fraca. Sua mão ainda permanecia em seu abdômen, pois a dor ali era muito insistente. Ela não o olhava, não conseguia, apenas esperava a morte. O escorpião ficou a observá-la e escapando do seu controle, começou a sentir lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto de forma intensa. Várias lembranças vieram à tona, trazendo de volta o sentimento dele por ela, mesmo se sentindo traído com a atitude da semideusa. Lembrou do que Lavínia havia dito naquele dia. Ela estaria certa? Nós não mandamos em nosso coração? Em um impulso, se ajoelhou ao lado dela, a pegando nos braços e sentindo o corpo da semideusa reagindo por conta dos seus golpes. Ana sentia feliz por aquela proximidade e triste por entender que não merecia aquilo.

– Acabe de uma vez comigo, sem pena Milo. Eu não mereço viver. – falou a semideusa com a voz bem fraca.

As lágrimas do cavaleiro caíam nela, a fazendo levantar a mão para enxugá-las.

– Eu não mereço suas lágrimas, cavaleiro.

– Não merece mesmo, contudo não consigo contê-las.

A semideusa, gemeu de dor, apertando sua mão contra seu ventre. Milo a olhou e tocou no local. Não havia dado golpe nenhum ali exatamente. A semideusa apertou a mão dele, quando uma outra dor tomava conta de si. Nesse momento, um sangue começou a escorrer pelas pernas dela, assustando o escorpião. Ele rapidamente, deu mais uma agulhada na semideusa, porém essa não era para causar ferimento, mas para deter a hemorragia. Mesmo assim, o sangue entre as pernas dela, não parava.

"Não entendo, ela já deveria ter parado de sangrar" pensou ele.

– Milo! – chamou Saga aparecendo ali e vendo a cena. – Athena precisa de nós!

Por mais que doesse deixá-la ali, seu dever como cavaleiro vinha em primeiro lugar. O escorpião a deitou no chão e se levantou indo para o lado de Saga. De pé a olhava em meio a toda poça de sangue.

– Vamos meu amigo. – disse o geminiano baixo perto do escorpião.

– Vamos. – respondeu.

Milo antes de virar, olhou mais uma vez Ana caída em sua casa para depois correr com Saga em direção à deusa.

Na décima terceira casa, Tifão havia acabado de chegar com Hidra, na presença de Athena. Ele caminhava em direção a ela de maneira a intimidá-la, porém a deusa não deu sequer um passo para trás. A poucos metros dela parou, tendo seu gesto seguido pelo animal.

– Athena, seu fim chegou! Vou acabar com você agora mesmo e me tornar o deus do mundo dos mortais.

– Não entendo porque deseja isso. Os deuses existem para cuidar de todo um sistema, beneficiando a natureza e todo ser vivo existente. Pra quê faz questão da Terra, se não irá cuidar dela, apenas destruí-la?

– Cale-se! Por muito tempo eu e tantos outros titãs, ficamos aprisionados no Tártaro por culpa de Zeus e de todos vocês, para não terem que dividir o que era nossa de direito também. Apolo rege o sol, Poseidon os oceanos, você a Terra, Zeus é o grande deus do Olimpo, além de outros. E eu? E os outros titãs? Somos da mesma descendência que vocês e não tivemos direito a nada. Fomos usados em batalhas mitológicas e depois jogados no Tártaro. Fomos traídos!

– Quem é você para falar de traição? Acabou de virar as costas para Ofíon, por pura ganância. Me diga qual é a diferença da sua traição com a de outros deuses do Olimpo?

– Já chega Athena! Agora se prepare para seu fim.

Hidra soltou um grunhido, partindo em direção ao corpo mortal da deusa, para atacá-la, mas de repente, quando se encontrava bem perto dela, recebeu uma flecha dourada bem nas costas, causando um grave ferimento. Era Féres, o semideus tinha o domínio do arco e flecha, sendo o arqueiro do Olimpo. Tifão olhou para ele e Abáris, entendendo que tudo não passou de uma armadilha deles, fora enganado. A vitória dele no submundo era certeira e a essa altura ele e Ofíon estariam marchando, com uma poderosa força, ameaçando diversos domínios e pressionando outros deuses. Porém o blefe dado por Abáris o fez mudar de rumo por pura ambição. Perdeu todo seu exército e agora seria detido, foi usado por completo pelos semideuses.

Sem piedade alguma Féres acertou mais três flechadas, uma seguida da outra, abatendo o animal sem possibilidade de reação.

– Tifão, pensou mesmo que entregaríamos o ouro em suas mãos? É bem ingênuo para um deus com tamanha existência. – falava Féres andando pelo salão.

– O que farão comigo? Irão me aprisionar no Tártaro também?

– É até podia ser, mas dá muito trabalho. – respondeu Féres atirando de forma certeira bem no meio da testa do deus, deixando cravada em sua cabeça uma flecha.

O deus caiu imediatamente no chão, desfalecido, pois essa arma era capaz de matar um imortal.

– Féres, vem vindo gente. Vamos depressa! – falava Abáris

Os dois se entreolharam e com um só golpe de Abáris, Athena desmaiou. Os dois pegaram a deusa, para escapar logo dali. Nessa hora, Saga e Milo seguido posteriormente por Mu e Shaka, chegaram ali.

– Acabou pra vocês, larguem Athena!

– Idiotas. – falou Abáris.

Nessa hora, Apolo com seu poder, os tele transportou dali.

– Que merda! Merda! Perdemos eles! – xingava Milo.

– Mu, Shaka, conseguem captar o cosmo deles e descobrir para onde levaram Athena?

– Não é fácil, Saga. Os deuses não costumam deixar rastros. – respondeu o ariano.

– Então os perdemos?

– Não Milo, não os perdemos. O que o Mu quis dizer é de não conseguirmos rastreá-los tão facilmente, porém não é impossível. Pode levar algum tempo ainda mais com Athena desacordada. – explicou Shaka.

– Mas poderá ser tarde demais. – retrucou Saga. – Não podemos ficar aqui de braços cruzados enquanto ela corre perigo.

– Irei chamar alguns de meus discípulos que também possuem poderes psíquicos e juntamente com Mu iremos localizá-la o mais rápido possível. – falou Shaka.

– Agora temos que cuidar dos feridos também. Saga, Milo procurem os outros e tentem ajudar outros guerreiros, encaminhando-os para o hospital da fundação. Enquanto eu e Shaka procuramos o cosmo de Athena.

Os dois assentiram que sim, descendo as escadarias, encontrando Aiolia, Aldebaran subindo.

– O que houve? Não sentimos mais o cosmo de Athena. – falou o leonino extremamente preocupado.

– Te explicaremos no caminho. Agora vamos socorrer nossos amigos.

Os quatro foram descendo ajudando outros cavaleiros, e com ajuda de alguns aprendizes e servos, foram encaminhando a todos para a emergência. Helicópteros da fundação ajudavam na retirada dos feridos. Milo desceu até a sua casa, procurando por Ana, porém não a encontrou por lá. Somente seu fluido vermelho permanecia ali, contrastando com o mármore branco do chão.

– Ela se foi com eles. – disse Saga nas costas do amigo.

– É eu sei.

Em um lugar remoto do Santuário, os cavaleiros de ouro acorrentados, despertavam. Não estavam mais sendo vigiados por ninguém, porém ainda permaneciam presos com as correntes dos deuses.

– Beleza e agora como vamos nos livrar disso? – falava Afrodite.

– Athena não está mais aqui, posso sentir. – dizia Shura.

– Estou perdido! Vou ficar acorrentado com vocês até o meu fim. O que eu fiz, oh Athena, pra merecer isso?

– Cala a boca, Afrodite! – gritou Máscara.

– Agora não é hora pra frescuras. Temos que achar um jeito de nos livrar disso. – falava Kanon

– Essa é uma corrente dos deuses, apenas um imortal poderá nos soltar. Não adianta tentarmos. – falou Dohko.

– Agora ferrou de vez. Se o ancião de quase trezentos anos falou para desistirmos é porque só nos resta sentar e chorar mesmo. Ah, não, ah não, por que esse castigo? Será que nenhum deus ou deusa irá ter pena de mim e me deixará acorrentado para sempre? – lamentava-se o pisciano.

Nesse momento, uma áurea dourada e um perfume de rosas tomavam conta de todo o lugar. Em um instante, a áurea tomou a forma da deusa Afrodite.

– Minhas preces foram atendidas. – falou Dite aliviado.

– Cavaleiros, vou libertá-los para salvarem Athena e toda a humanidade. – falou a deusa fazendo os elos que os prendiam partir. – Agora vão, ajudem a todos. – dito isso a deusa desapareceu.

Os cinco correram para as doze casas, encontrando um verdadeiro caos no caminho. Teriam muito a fazer, enquanto a deusa não era localizada.

Em um lugar, no mundo dos imortais, Athena foi posta em uma cela, acorrentada e machucada. Cavaleiros a vigiariam o tempo todo até segundas ordens. Eles estavam em uma espécie de templo, porém em um lugar remoto, até para os olhos de Zeus.

Em uma sala do lugar, encontravam os semideuses conversando enquanto aguardavam notícias de Ana que era cuidada em um dos quartos.

– Quando acabaremos com Athena? – perguntava Féres para Abáris.

– Não pode ser agora. Não devemos chamar ainda mais a atenção de Zeus. Todos no Olimpo ainda estão voltados para a guerra que terminou recentemente e não sabem do que fizemos. Nossos pais darão uma ordem quando chegar o momento.

– E quanto a Eros, o que faremos com ele?

– Féres, deixe-o lá naquela prisão no submundo. Não devemos nos preocupar com ele agora.

– Senhor, já paramos o sangramento da sua senhora. – falou uma espécie de ninfa que dominava conhecimentos médicos.

Abáris adentrou o quarto para ver Ana. A semideusa não o encarou, continuando a olhar para o lado.

– Sente-se melhor? – perguntou sem obter resposta.

– Senhor, preciso lhe dizer algo antes de ir.

– Fale de uma vez, então.

– O sangramento da sua esposa não tinha origem dos golpes recebidos, tem outra origem.

– Seja direta!

– A senhora Ana está grávida e por pouco perdeu o bebê. Está tudo bem agora, ela apenas vai precisar descansar. Agora, se me der licença. – falou a mulher saindo do quarto.

Abáris ficou radiante, não pela criança em si, claro, mas mais pelo fato do plano está seguindo perfeitamente como planejado.

– Está tudo correndo muito bem, Ana e logo mandarei a notícia para meu pai e para Hades. Eles ficarão muito satisfeitos.

A semideusa não disse nada, somente o olhou de forma bem fria e com certa repulsa.

– Descanse agora, eu tenho coisas a fazer. Deixarei uma serva a sua disposição se precisar de algo. – disse o semideus indo em direção à porta – Mais uma coisa, o cavaleiro não te amava afinal, ele fez um bom estrago em você. – falou se retirando em seguida.

Ana ficou sozinha pensando no rumo que as coisas tinham tomado. Abáris falou uma completa idiotice, ele não entendia realmente nada sobre amor. Mesmo que Milo a tivesse ferido de maneira quase mortal, não a matou por ter sentimentos por ela. O certo seria dele tê-la executado sem piedade, mas não o fez. A semideusa respirou fundo e com certo receio tocou seu ventre. Conseguiu sentir uma energia bem fraca se desenvolvendo dentro de si. Em meio a tanta coisa, isso passou despercebido por ela. Em um dado momento, pôde perceber que aquele ser possuía uma energia muito fraca, como a de um simples mortal. Mesmo sendo tão pequeno ainda, deveria emanar outra energia, uma mais forte, por ser filho de dois semideuses. Ana se assustou com tal conclusão, pois havia uma possibilidade daquela criança não ser de Abáris, isso poderia explicar tal coisa. Na noite que teve com Milo não usou proteção alguma e somente alguns dias depois ela ficou com Abáris.

"Só me faltava essa." Pensou ela dando um tapa em sua própria testa.

Em outro local, após ter recebido a notícia de Abáris, Féres estava sentado tomando uma taça de vinho pensando em como tudo havia corrido bem. Se encostou na poltrona após dar um gole na bebida, quando a amazona de cobra veio em sua cabeça. Não a tinha visto e intimamente desejou que ela estivesse bem. Pela primeira vez não tentou desviar seu pensamento, brigar contra ele mesmo, aceitando a idéia que ele se preocupava com Shina e gostaria de tê-la ali com ele. Aquela mulher o fazia se sentir muito bem e não dava mais para negar o fato, porém com todas as circunstâncias ela era sua inimiga, sua querida inimiga.


	13. Chapter 13

**Pós-batalha**

Três dias tinham se passado e cada minuto, cada hora, aumentava a ansiedade e a preocupação de todos em relação à deusa. Mu, Shaka e seus discípulos tentavam incansavelmente localizar Athena pelo cosmo, porém sem sucesso algum. Saga assumiu o controle do Santuário, para a situação não ficar mais caótica do que já estava. Haviam tido muitas perdas e alguns guerreiros ficariam inválidos por conta dos graves ferimentos. Muitos discípulos perderam seus mestres, os fazendo fugir de lá, com medo de se tornarem cavaleiros e amazonas e terem o mesmo fim cruel. O clima era muito tenso e a sensação de impotência crescia dentro de cada guerreiro ateniense.

Desde que tudo aconteceu, Milo não saía de casa, ajudava no necessário e se trancava em seguida. Preocupado seu amigo Camus foi até sua casa para conversar.

– Camus, aconteceu alguma coisa? – falou Milo abrindo a porta já esperando alguma notícia.

– Não, está tudo na mesma. Posso entrar?

– Ah, claro.

– Como você está? – perguntou o aquariano sentando em uma cadeira.

– Estou bem e você?

– Milo, não desconversa. Você sabe do que eu estou falando e eu sei o quanto está sofrendo com tudo, não apenas pelo fato de não ter conseguido salvar Athena, como todos nós, como também por ter tido que ferir quase fatalmente Ana, apesar dela ser sua inimiga. – disse Camus indo direto ao ponto, como sempre.

– Camus, a imagem dela caída no chão toda machucada não sai da minha cabeça.

– Eu imagino.

– Eu estava com muita raiva e disposto a acabar com ela, mas não consegui. Eu apliquei minhas agulhas, cheguei a golpeá-la com quatro de uma vez e não obtive reação nenhuma por parte dela. Ana queria que eu a matasse como punição e não o fiz, mesmo sendo o meu dever Camus. Falhei duas vezes com Athena, não a salvei e deixei uma inimiga viva. – desabafou o escorpião sentando de frente ao amigo.

– De fato, o correto teria sido acabar com ela e ter deixado seus sentimentos de lado, mas também não deve se cobrar dessa maneira, não ajuda em nada.

– E como quer que eu me sinta com tudo isso? Não consigo separar as coisas como você. – falou Milo com um semblante triste – E sinceramente meu amigo, não vou me perdoar se algo de grave tiver acontecido com Ana. Pode me julgar por estar preocupado com uma traidora, mas é o que eu sinto.

– Não te julgo, pois sei que a ama de verdade, porém não deve se sentir mal se o pior vier acontecer com ela. Cada um possui o livre arbítrio para fazer suas escolhas e ela fez as dela. Não se sinta mal com o resultado das escolhas de Ana.

– Eu sei, tem razão.

– Por mais que esteja sofrendo, agora é hora de reunirmos forças para continuar a procurar Athena. Quando a localizarmos, iremos buscá-la e um novo conflito irá acontecer, então até lá se concentre e deixe bem resolvido em sua cabeça todos os seus sentimentos, pois iremos lutar novamente contra eles e não os deixaremos escapar dessa vez.

Milo o olhava sem dizer uma única palavra, por entender o recado do seu amigo. Ana era sua inimiga e se ele não a matasse, outro o faria.

– Vou indo, iremos fazer uma reunião agora com alguns aprendizes.

– Eles ainda estão muito assustados?

– Sim estão. Hoje mais alguns abandonaram o Santuário. Aiolia os encontrou vagando numa vila aqui perto e os trouxe de volta.

– Precisa que eu vá junto?

– Não fique aí. Precisa de um tempo para refletir. Quero te ver seguro para tomar as atitudes certas como cavaleiro.

Dito isso Camus deixou a casa e seguiu para cumprir seus deveres. Milo ficou a refletir sobre tudo e mesmo concordando com o aquariano sobre sua postura em relação à semideusa, não saberia dizer com firmeza se conseguiria acabar com ela.

No templo

Ana tinha se recuperado bem dos ferimentos, mas ainda precisava permanecer de repouso. Em seu quarto, lembrou-se de Athena. Sentia-se mal de alguma forma por tudo, mesmo tendo conhecimento desde o início que teria de trair a confiança da deusa uma hora. Nunca gostou muito de fazer as coisas por trás, mas na guerra tudo era válido. Quando aceitou a incumbência de seu pai para ajudar na execução do plano, não rejeitou a tarefa apesar de ter hesitado por um instante. Em um dado momento, a semideusa resolveu ir até a cela onde estava Athena. Saiu com cuidado pelos corredores, não querendo ser vista. Ela mesma não sabia exatamente o que iria fazer quando encontrasse a deusa, mas mesmo assim, preferia que ninguém tivesse conhecimento disso. Chegando ao subterrâneo do lugar, três espectros faziam ronda. Não queria ser vista por eles, mas não teria jeito. Ana se aproximou, chamando a atenção deles.

– A senhora deseja alguma coisa? – perguntou um deles.

– Quero falar com a prisioneira.

– Temos ordens do senhor Abáris de não permitir a entrada de ninguém aqui.

– E por acaso eu sou ninguém? Vamos, abram logo essa maldita cela para mim, ou eu mesma o farei!

Os três se olharam sem saber o que fazer.

– Andem logo! Ou direi a meu pai que seus espectros não sabem cumprir uma simples ordem.

Após dizer isso, eles abriram a porta, dando passagem para a semideusa.

– Agora me deixem a sós! – ordenou ficando sozinha com Athena.

A deusa estava suja e machucada presa no chão de rocha fria. Seus lábios tinham o aspecto ressecado pela falta de água. Ela levantou os olhos encarando a filha de Hades.

– Ana, o que faz aqui? – perguntou suavemente

– Eu não sei. –respondeu Ana observando o estado da deusa- Deve estar com sede, com certeza não devem ter te dado nada esses dias. – falou a semideusa a fitando. – Espectros! – disse chamando a atenção deles.- Tragam-me água para beber, estou com sede.

– Sim senhora.

Não demorou muito e vieram com uma garrafa e um copo, entregando a ela e saindo em seguida.

– Tome Athena. – disse Ana entregando um copo cheio à deusa.

Mesmo acorrentada conseguiu beber, pois as correntes ainda davam a ela possibilidade de alguns movimentos.

– Obrigada. Não sabe mesmo o que a trouxe aqui, Ana?

– Aonde quer chegar?

– Sente-se mal por ter traído a minha confiança. Eu sabia desde o início que isso podia acontecer, mesmo assim dei uma chance a vocês.

– Não devia ter confiado em nós, pois sempre seremos inimigos do Santuário.

– Não é minha inimiga Ana e eu sei que eu não sou sua.

– Como pode ter certeza disso?

– Se eu fosse sua inimiga, não estaria aqui se importando com meu estado. Não teria me dado água, nem estaria se arriscando com Abáris.

A semideusa recebeu aquilo tudo em silêncio. De repente, sentiu uma pontada no abdômen, precisando sentar ao lado da deusa, com uma expressão de dor estampada em seu rosto.

– Está tudo bem? – perguntou a deusa tocando no ombro dela.

– Não é nada, vai passar.

A deusa observava a mão da semideusa na barriga, resolvendo tocá-la também surpreendendo Ana. A princípio Athena imaginou que ela estivesse com algum ferimento no local, mas logo percebeu do que se tratava, fazendo Ana a olhar assustada.

– Deveria estar de repouso nesse estado. Ainda não está bem. Abáris já está sabendo?

– Sim está.

– Mas não sabe de tudo, não é mesmo?

Ana arregalou os olhos com a declaração da deusa. Com certeza ela notou a energia mortal de seu filho.

– Eu não sei aonde quer chegar, Athena. Ele sabe o que precisa saber.

– Ana, eu não direi nada, pode confiar na minha palavra, mas sabe que não vai conseguir esconder isso por muito tempo, não sabe?

– Eu preciso ir, já fiquei demais aqui. – falou a semideusa se levantando rapidamente apesar de ainda sentir um incômodo.

– Espectros! Estou indo, podem voltar para seus postos.

Ana saiu rápido pelos corredores, sentindo seu coração bater muito acelerado por conta da conversa tida com a deusa. Quando dobrava em um dos corredores deu de cara com Féres que a olhou desconfiado.

– Ana o que faz aqui por esse lado? Além do mais devia estar de repouso.

– Eu fui andar um pouco, não agüentava mais ficar naquele quarto.

– Sei.

– Bom, já vou indo. – falou deixando-o para trás a observá-la.

Deveria ter muito cuidado, a partir de agora, até achar uma saída pra sua situação.

Novamente no Santuário

– Vim ver como está a minha amiguinha. – falou Afrodite chegando na casa de Lavínia na vila das amazonas. A garota ainda se recuperava dos ferimentos causados na batalha.

– Oi.

– Nossa, menina, que desânimo! Eu sei que a situação por aqui não é das melhores, mas também não é pra tanto.

– Estou preocupada com Eros. O que podem ter feito com ele?

– Sinceramente não sei, mas olha, ele é forte e com certeza vai arrumar um jeito de sair da furada que se meteu.

– Tomara.

– Está gostando mesmo do fofo.

– Ele foi a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci.

– Pra começar ele não é exatamente uma pessoa e outra coisa, eu não conto não?

– Ah, você entendeu, não me cansa! – respondeu num tom brincalhão.

– Dessa vez eu vou deixar passar. – respondeu Dite recebendo um sorriso da garota.

No submundo

Eros permanecia preso em uma das prisões no inferno. Orava o tempo todo tentando manter a calma e se comunicar com sua mãe, a deusa Afrodite, porém não conseguia contato há algum tempo e isso o estava preocupando bastante. Em meio a uma de suas tentativas de achá-la sentiu um cosmo perverso se aproximar. O semideus abriu os olhos assustados, vendo a figura de Ártemis a sua frente.

– Olá Eros, ainda procurando pelo cosmo da sua mãe?

– O que quer?

– Nossa, quanta hostilidade! Costumava ser mais gentil. Eu tenho boas notícia para te dar.

– É sobre minha mãe?

– Sim é. Eu fico tão impressionada com a relação de vocês que fico até comovida, então pra não dizer que sou uma deusa insensível, eu a trouxe aqui para te fazer companhia.

– Mamãe. – falou Eros assustado ao ver a deusa sendo jogada no chão aos pés dele, desacordada.

– Gostou da surpresa? Ah, tenho certeza que sim.

– Por que fez isso?

– Porque nem vocês e nem ninguém, vai colocar tudo a perder. Zeus perdeu o juízo há muito tempo quando resolveu apoiar Athena, defendendo os mortais. Desde quando os seres humanos teriam mais direitos à Terra do que nós? Por que dar tanta importância a seres desprezíveis e de breve existência? Mas como tudo começa tudo acaba e em breve toda essa dor de cabeça desnecessária será resolvida. Por isso queridinho, não posso deixar que nenhum bom samaritano vá avisar a Zeus sobre Athena. Agora preciso ir, tenho mais o que fazer. – falou Ártemis virando de costas. – E Eros, pensei que fosse mais inteligente, mas é um fraco como sua mãe. Escolheram o lado errado, assim como Athena. É uma pena. – completou saindo em seguida.

Mais vinte dias se passaram desde então. Zeus começava a ter conhecimento de alguns fatos, agora que todo o estrago no Olimpo havia sido reparado. O deus patrono não desconfiou de nada mais cedo, porque os humanos não tinham sofrido nenhum tipo de catástrofe. Ele pressionava Apolo em especial, para arrancar informações sobre Athena.

– Apolo, sei que o deus Tifão foi derrotado no Santuário de Athena e os semideuses estavam presentes.

– Sim estavam.

– E onde eles estão agora depois disso?

– Devem estar em algum lugar na Terra. Não me interesso pelos seus passos. O importante é que tudo foi resolvido e tudo está como deveria.

– Nem tudo. Não sinto o cosmo de Athena em parte alguma.

– Ela usa sua forma mortal, isso pode dificultar.

– E Afrodite? Também não a vi mais.

– Pai, sinceramente não sei e não me interessa. Tenho minhas obrigações e não tenho tempo de ficar me preocupando com os outros. Agora preciso ir.

– Apolo, espero que esteja falando a verdade. Sabe que irei descobrir se estiver mentindo e minha punição será severa, fique avisado. Se tiver alguma informação...

– Já disse que não sei e não me interessa saber. – cortou o deus sol. – Com licença. – falou fazendo uma reverência e saindo a passos firmes.

No templo

Ana ia todos os dias ver Athena, ajudando na sua sobrevivência, levando água e alimento, pois era liberado à deusa uma quantidade mínima dessas necessidades. Em uma de suas visitas Athena voltou a tocar no assunto que perturbava a semideusa constantemente.

– Eu não posso demorar hoje Athena, Abáris vai me encontrar daqui a pouco.

– Tome cuidado, pois está ficando mais difícil à medida que o tempo passa.

– Sim está. – respondeu a semideusa pela primeira vez, não fugindo do assunto.

– E o que pretende fazer?

– Não pensei ainda.

– É do Milo, não é?

Ana se entristeceu a ouvir o nome do cavaleiro. Evitava a todo custo pensar nele, porém ficava difícil com um pedaço dele crescendo dentro dela.

– Gosta dele de verdade, posso ver isso.

– Nada disso importa, pois estamos em lados diferentes. Sou sua inimiga e dessa vez não creio que ele terá compaixão.

– Pode ser, mas tenho certeza que quando ele souber de tudo o que tem feito por mim e também da sua situação, ele irá te perdoar.

– Não preciso de pena ou perdão, Athena. Eu não fui ingênua nessa história e errei em ter me envolvido com ele. Traí a sua confiança e destruí o sentimento que ele tinha por mim. Ele foi verdadeiro comigo, mas eu não o retribuí da mesma forma.

– Ana, você pode ter lutado do lado oposto ao dele nessa batalha, mas creio ter sido sincera quando se entregou a ele. Viveu algo verdadeiro e real ao seu lado, mesmo brevemente e isso tem valor. Milo pode estar magoado e com raiva, mas tenho certeza que ele ainda sim pensa e se preocupa contigo. Conheço meus cavaleiros, sei o coração de cada um, então se tiverem alguma oportunidade de conversar, não esconda nada. Ele precisa saber Ana, não é necessário passar por isso tudo sozinha, pelo menos uma vez.

As palavras da deusa mexeram muito, talvez ela tivesse certa. Agora, como iria criar uma oportunidade de falar com o cavaleiro? Nessa hora, escutou-se a voz de Abáris do lado de fora.

– Como tem gente aqui dentro? A ordem era ninguém entrar aqui. – gritava o semideus com um dos espectros.

Ana sentia um nervosismo tomar conta, mas ainda transparecia uma certa firmeza. Ele adentrou com ira a cela, dando de cara com a mulher.

– Ora, ora, o que temos aqui?

– Eu já estava de saída Abáris. – respondeu Ana tentando passar pela porta e sendo impedida por ele.

– Não vai a lugar nenhum até esclarecermos algumas coisas, se bem que vejo não ser necessário. Prato de comida, copo de suco... o que é isso? Um hotel ou uma prisão? Eu ficava me perguntando, por que Athena não está definhando? Como ela pode estar corada e com os lábios hidratados, apesar de receber uma quantidade mínima de alimento e água? Alguém estaria ajudando uma inimiga em minhas costas? Quem poderia ser? Ana, você era o último ser que eu queria ver por aqui. Minha própria esposa, traindo minha confiança. Se bem que trair a confiança dos outros é a sua especialidade.

– Não faça nada com ela Abáris, o seu estado é delicado. – disse Athena.

– Olha só, a prisioneira está em sua defesa. – falou batendo devagar 3 palmas. – Bravo! Conseguiu conquistar o outro lado também Ana. Isso é pra garantir se algo der errado ter pra onde correr? Ingênua, será sempre a inimiga dela e de todos do Santuário sem exceção.

– Já disse tudo? Estou cansada, vou pro quarto.

– Eu devia te jogar aqui para apodrecer junto com ela, mas tenho outros planos para você. Vamos! – falou o semideus a pegando forte pelos braços e saindo da cela. – Espectros, não deixem mais ninguém entrar aqui além de Féres e eu. Caso essa ordem seja descumprida, irão ser severamente punidos e não gostarão de saber como. – falou Abáris saindo dali puxando Ana.

– Me solta, idiota! – falou puxando o braço sem sucesso.

– É melhor ficar quieta, antes que sua situação piore.

Em um movimento, Ana deu um golpe nele e saiu correndo pelos corredores o deixando caído.

– Louca! – falou ele pra si, se levantando e a seguindo.

Ana não tinha um plano, somente corria para a saída do lugar. Preocupava-se do que ele poderia fazer com ela por ter ajudado a deusa e temia dele descobrir nesse momento sobre o filho de Milo. A semideusa correu o mais rápido que pôde, passando por diversos corredores e portões, avistando a saída e sorrindo aliviada, porém no momento que iria atravessar a última barreira, foi impedida por Féres que acabava de chegar.

– Féres, não a deixe escapar. – ordenava Abáris se aproximando.

– Não Féres, por favor, me solte.

O filho de Ártemis pela primeira vez viu o medo e o desespero estampados no rosto de Ana. Nem em batalhas travadas anteriormente junto dela, tinha visto tal expressão. Ele ficou sem ação ao presenciar isso, não sabendo o que fazer, porém foi tarde. Abáris chegou e a puxou, acabando de vez com sua esperança de escapar.

– O que está havendo? – perguntou Féres confuso.

– Ana estava ajudando Athena, dando-lhe comida e água, agora com qual intenção fazia isso, eu não sei.

– Fomos longe demais, Abáris. Eu não quero mais fazer parte disso.

– Fraca! É uma vergonha para seu pai e para mim também. Já não dá mais pra ter crise de consciência e ponha uma coisa nessa sua cabeça: você é e sempre será filha de Hades e eterna inimiga do Santuário, querendo ou não. O que aconteceu com você nesses últimos tempos? Seu lado humano resolveu vir à tona?

– Abáris, vamos para dentro, aqui não é lugar de discutirmos isso.

– Eu já acabei por aqui Féres. – falou puxando Ana ainda relutante.

– Não vou voltar! Me larga! – gritava a semideusa dando uns golpes em seu marido.

– Féres, me ajuda a segurá-la.

– Não se meta! – dizia ela pro arqueiro, enquanto lutava.

Ele hesitou, sem saber por que sentia mal com aquela cena, Abáris tinha razão, porém sentia pena dela. Sem pensar, ajudou a segurá-la, recebendo um triste olhar de Ana. Em um rápido movimento, Abáris deu um golpe fraco, mas preciso, fazendo-a apagar.

– O que fará com ela?

– Está preocupado? Não vou matá-la se é isso que quer saber, nem poderia. Agora vamos. – falou Abáris carregando Ana de volta para dentro.

Continua ...


	14. Chapter 14

**Início de uma nova batalha**

No submundo, no salão de Hades, Apolo e Ártemis estavam reunidos para discutir sobre o destino de Athena.

– Então Zeus anda desconfiado? – questionou Hades em seu trono.

– Sim, cada vez mais. – respondeu Ártemis. – Ele chegou a cogitar ir ao Santuário pessoalmente. Devemos executar Athena o quanto antes. - respondeu Ártemis.

– De fato devemos acabar com ela o quanto antes, porém ainda sim não nos livra de ter que enfrentar a ira de Zeus. Em outros tempos tentamos contra a vida dela e fomos perdoados, porque seus cavaleiros se levantaram contra nós. Agora a situação é outra: quebramos uma trégua, traímos a confiança do Olimpo, nos aproveitando de uma situação caótica para colocar em prática nossos planos. – falou Apolo

– Onde você quer chegar? – questionou Ártemis

– Não devemos dar fim somente à Athena, mas em todo Santuário, sem deixar vestígios. – completou Apolo

– Chamaríamos muita atenção, se fizermos um massacre na Terra. – debateu Ártemis

– E quem disse que seria na Terra? – disse Apolo fazendo os outros dois se entreolharem – Nós sabemos que no Santuário tem cavaleiros com poderes psíquicos, procurando por sua deusa, mas claro, nunca vão achá-la se nós não quisermos.

– Devemos deixá-los localizá-la? – perguntou Ártemis.

– Óbvio! Zeus não tem conhecimento daquele templo onde ela se encontra com os semideuses, então atraindo-os para lá, podemos acabar com todos os guerreiros de uma só vez e sem deixar vestígios. – explicou Hades.

– Exatamente! – exclamou Apolo. –

– Deixaremos aqueles pobres coitados acharem que tiveram capacidade de localizar o cosmo da sua deusa. – disse Ártemis dando uma gargalhada– Depois acabamos com todos.

–Não devemos nos esquecer de um fato importante – falou Hades chamando a atenção dos dois - Athena tem um corpo mortal e quando ela o perde, seus poderes que antes eram limitados pela sua condição, passam a ser equivalente ao nosso. Não podemos apenas matá-la, devemos aprisionar sua alma em uma ânfora, como ela costuma fazer com seus inimigos imortais. Mandarei o artefato para eles com o meu selo dentro. Dessa forma iremos nos livrar definitivamente dela e não veremos mais sua reencarnação e de seus cavaleiros a cada duzentos anos.

Todos assentiram chegando a um acordo.

No templo

Abáris havia levado Ana de volta ao quarto, a deitando desacordada na cama. O semideus ficou a olhá-la sentado ao seu lado. Sentia muita raiva das suas recentes atitudes e em outros tempos, a teria castigado severamente. Ele tocou o rosto da mulher observando cada traço seu e vendo o quanto era bela para em seguida, deslizar sua mão em cada parte do seu corpo, percorrendo seu pescoço, seios e descendo até o abdômen, parando ali. Pela primeira vez o semideus tocava aquele lugar para sentir o feto que se desenvolvia dentro dela. Com a mão por debaixo da roupa ia notando a presença do pequeno ser, percebendo este possuidor de uma energia fraca, quase imperceptível, fazendo o semideus tremer desconfiando do que aquilo significava.

"Não pode ser" pensou ele.

De súbito, Ana acordou se deparando com a expressão atordoada de Abáris ainda com a mão em sua barriga. Ela entendeu o que se passava, ele havia descoberto seu segredo.

– Ana, o que foi fazer? – falou ele sem ação. – Por que Ana? Por que insiste em colocar tudo a perder?

Ela o olhava sem conseguir dizer uma palavra.

– Vamos responda!

– O que posso dizer diante disso? Não tenho mais nada a acrescentar, você sabe de tudo agora.

– Quanto tempo pensou que fosse conseguir me enganar, sua maldita? Vai, fale! Seu mal é sempre me subestimar, me tratar como idiota, como um nada. Eu já estou farto disso, Ana. – falou puxando seu punhal e pondo-o contra sua barriga.

– Abáris, o que vai fazer?

– Está com medo? Agora é um pouco tarde para sentir isso, não acha? – falou pressionando mais ainda a arma contra o corpo dela. – É dele, não é mesmo? É daquele cavaleiro miserável de Athena. Patética! Tenho vergonha de tê-la ao meu lado, não passa de uma prostituta burra e barata, que se entregou ao primeiro que quis te comer e ainda engravidou. Idiota! – disse enfiando a ponta da adaga na carne da semideusa.

– Pára Abáris, não faça isso por favor. – falava tentando empurrá-lo de cima dela.

– Por que devo parar? - falou enterrando mais a lâmina fazendo uma quantidade de sangue escorrer pela roupa indo para o lençol. Ana gemeu de dor, contraindo as pernas.

– Abáris, eu prometo que nunca mais farei tolice alguma se você deixar eu ter essa criança.

– Ingênua, acha mesmo que vou permitir o nascimento desse ser desprezível? E depois? Irá me pedir pra criá-lo também?

– Eu o entregarei a alguém, juro, não o verá. Agora por favor, te peço, não o mate. – falou a semideusa tocando a mão dele.

Abáris a olhou no fundo dos olhos não acreditando no que presenciava. Ana não era mais a mesma, isso ele notara há um tempo, porém não tinha se dado conta o quão humana ela havia se tornado. Ficou uma fraca, sentimental, diferente da Ana prática e forte de antes. Nunca a imaginou suplicando coisa alguma e em outros tempos já teria resolvido a situação, sem ele saber de nada. O que a fez ficar assim?

Em um movimento, o semideus tirou a lâmina de dentro dela, fazendo uma quantidade de sangue maior ser derramado. Ana colocou a mão no ferimento, sentindo dor. Ela o olhou e via uma expressão de total desprezo e desapontamento vindo por parte dele. Abáris se pôs de pé, sendo seguido pelo olhar da mulher.

– Você foi a pior coisa que me aconteceu e meu único arrependimento, mesmo assim, continuarei contigo, pois ainda vou precisar levar o plano adiante. Apenas quero que entenda uma coisa: não relevarei mais qualquer deslize seu e independente do acordo feito com seu pai, eu irei matá-la sem pestanejar, fique ciente disso. Enquanto estiver desse jeito, não quero vê-la, ou ouvir a sua voz, ficará nesse quarto até tudo acabar. – falou Abáris se retirando e indo para uma de suas salas, deixando Ana sozinha sentindo uma sensação de total impotência. Não poderia agir como antes, pois não era mais apenas a vida dela que estava em jogo.

Em sua sala, o semideus ardia de raiva e pensava na hora que visse Milo. Ele fazia questão de matá-lo lentamente sob o olhar da semideusa e o faria da forma mais dolorosa possível sem dúvida alguma. Nessa hora, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando uma serva bateu à sua porta, trazendo uma garrafa de uísque e um copo com gelo. A garota era descendente de ninfas, portanto muito bonita, chamando a atenção do semideus. Ela tinha a pele alva, olhos verdes amarelados, cabelos acobreados cacheados na altura dos ombros, além de um corpo bem feito. Abáris olhou seu decote enquanto ela o servia, podendo ver seus seios firmes, fazendo-a corar ao se dar conta dos olhares do semideus.

– Não precisa se envergonhar é muito bonita. – disse pegando a bebida já servida e dando um gole.

– Obrigada. – respondeu sem o encarar. – Agora preciso ir, se precisar de algo mais...

– Preciso sim. – falou se aproximando da garota, a deixando arregalada. – Não fique assustada, não te farei mal algum, quero só a sua companhia. – Qual seu nome?

– Ana.

Abáris ficou sério ao escutar a resposta da garota.

– Meu nome te desagrada?

– Não, de jeito nenhum, é um belo nome. – respondeu forçando um sorriso.

A última coisa que gostaria de ouvir era o nome de sua mulher. Ele olhava a garota buscando alguma coisa de Ana nela. Deixando o seu copo em cima da mesa, se voltou para ela e a beijou. A beijava e a tocava com desejo, assustando-a, fazendo-a querer se soltar dele, evitando suas carícias.

– Não gosta disso Ana? Depois de tudo não gosta dos meus beijos?

– Eu não sei do que o senhor está falando.

– Como não sabe? Acabei de te dar uma chance apesar da sua traição e ainda assim não me quer? – falava ele insaciável e de forma irracional.

– Eu... eu nunca te traí senhor, por favor, deixe-me ir.

– Pra quê? Vai se encontrar com ele, vai? – falava descontrolado - É sempre ele, só que agora eu não vou mais deixar. Se não pode ser minha, não vai ser de mais ninguém, Ana! – dito isso, o semideus cravou sua adaga no peito da garota, tirando-lhe a vida. Em seguida, Féres adentrou o lugar, se deparando com a cena.

Abáris estava estático, com o sangue dela respingado em sua roupa, enquanto o corpo ainda sangrava no chão aos seus pés.

– Abáris, o que foi isso? – dizia Féres ao se aproximar.

O semideus olhava para o corpo sem nada responder.

– Diga, o que ela fez?

Abáris levantou os olhos e friamente respondeu:

– Ela estava somente no lugar errado e tinha o nome errado. Mas fale, o que quer?

Féres mesmo acostumado a ver crueldades, especialmente na guerra, ficou chocado com a atitude do companheiro. Ainda olhando para a moça, resolveu ir direto ao ponto, pois o assunto era urgente.

– Cadê a Ana? Tenho um recado pra ser compartilhado por nós três.

– Ela não tem condições no momento de participar de nada.

– E por acaso você tem?

– Está dizendo isso por causa dessa serva?

– Abáris, eu não sei ao certo sobre sua relação com a Ana, mas percebo que está destruindo vocês. Tem estado fora de si e o que acabou de fazer foi completamente desnecessário.

– Me julga idiota também?

– Não, de forma alguma, mas seu sentimento de posse em relação à Ana está acabando com a sua racionalidade e isso pode colocar tudo a perder. Abáris, nos conhecemos desde a infância, você é como um irmão pra mim e te conheço perfeitamente para saber que não está bem. Essa sua vontade de tê-la a qualquer custo, te destrói a cada dia. Deixe-a ir quando essa criança nascer. Podemos dar continuidade a tudo sem ela, apenas precisamos do filho de vocês.

– Não há nenhum filho meu.

– Como assim? Ela perdeu?

– Não.

Após dizer isso, Féres entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Agora começava a entender parte do que acontecia.

– Temos uma mensagem, qual é? – perguntou Abáris quebrando o silêncio constrangedor.

– Minha mãe, Apolo e Hades, irão permitir que captem o cosmo de Athena, fazendo seus cavaleiros seguirem até nós. Ninguém irá impedir a passagem deles do mundo dos mortais até aqui, serão atraídos e estaremos preparados para sua chegada. Quando menos esperarem, os atacaremos e eliminaremos a todos, inclusive Athena, não levantando suspeitas.

– Perfeito, enfim boas notícias.

– Nos mandaram uma ânfora para selar a alma dela para todo o sempre.

– Ótimo! Quando podemos esperá-los?

– Em breve, Abáris.

No Santuário

Mu, Shaka e seus discípulos ainda tentavam achar a deusa quando de repente, o virginiano abriu os olhos.

– Encontramos Athena.

Ao dizer tais palavras, todos começaram a reunir comandos para irem em direção à deusa. Seria uma batalha extremamente difícil e precisariam do maior número possível de amazonas e cavaleiros como nunca antes visto. Sob a direção dos cavaleiros de ouro, dezenas de guerreiros seguiram em direção ao templo. Eles passariam onde justamente Ofíon tentara atravessar a quase um mês atrás, saindo do plano mortal e indo para o imortal.


	15. Chapter 15

Na Travessia

Os cavaleiros olhavam aquele limite que dividia os dois mundos. Estranhavam não ter ninguém ali para impedi-los de passar.

– Isso não está cheirando bem. – comentava Máscara para Kanon.

– Também vejo ter algo errado aí, mas não temos outra escolha. Devemos ir até o cosmo de Athena e salvá-la.

Nessa hora, Dohko foi à frente dos guerreiros atenienses para falar. Todos voltaram suas atenções a ele, desde os cavaleiros de bronze aos de ouro.

– Preparem-se cavaleiros, fiquem alertas! Iremos sair agora do nosso mundo e adentrar o dos deuses. Não se enganem com o que viram até agora, eles estão esperando por nós do outro lado. Aparentemente será fácil, pois ninguém nos impediu até o momento, mas ouçam quem já presenciou duas guerras santas, essa será uma das mais difíceis já enfrentadas. Muitos de vocês não retornaram então lhes dou uma última chance para decidirem se é isso mesmo que querem. – falava o ancião olhando especialmente para os novatos – Ninguém os julgará, quem quiser pode voltar, depois isso não será mais possível.

Alguns garotos e duas amazonas recém-formados decidiram retornar. Olharam com pesar todos, mas foram embora dali.

– Mais alguém? – continuou o libriano sem ver mais desistências– Então boa sorte a todos.

Os guerreiros atravessaram apressados o limite e em pouco tempo tinham chegado no outro lado. Cada vez mais o cosmo da deusa se tornava mais presente, mais forte, guiando-os. Eles iam seguindo atentos por um caminho rochoso, passando por uma espécie de templo abandonado. Sentiam o tempo passar de maneira diferente no lugar e quando observaram o céu, puderam notar o Sol e a Lua presentes no mesmo azul. A cada passo dado, notavam uma estranha cosmo energia se aproximando, fazendo-os parar.

– Por que pararam cavaleiros? Sua deusa os espera. – disse uma voz ecoando em todo o lugar. Alguns dali reconheceram imediatamente quem era.

– Ártemis! – disse Seiya que já enfrentou bem de perto a deusa em outra ocasião.

Ao dizer isso, uma espécie de vórtice temporal se abriu, engolindo todos.

– O que está acontecendo? – gritou Lavínia segurando o braço de Milo.

– Não sei, mas não se solte de mim.

Em pouco tempo aquele fenômeno causado pela deusa, os levou diretamente para a entrada do templo onde eram aguardados. Quando iniciaram sua caminhada, passando pelo portão principal, o caminho à frente ficou turvo e em seguida se dividiu em vários outros, como resultado de uma ilusão criada.

– Mas que porra! E agora? – esbravejou o canceriano.

– Temos que nos dividir, não podemos perder tempo. – disse Shura

– Não tem como vocês desfazerem essa ilusão? – perguntou Ikki aos gêmeos.

– Não, infelizmente. – respondeu Saga

– E por que não?

– Ikki, apenas podemos desfazer ilusões de inimigos que estão ao nosso alcance e quem fez isso não está presente.

– Pois eu não me importo de ter que percorrer todos os caminhos até achar o certo e salvar Athena. – falou Seiya de forma decidida e correndo em direção a um deles.

O seu gesto foi seguido por todos que se dividiram, porém alguns caminhos ficaram somente com cavaleiros de prata, sem nenhum de ouro junto para liderar. No céu que tinha a Lua e o Sol ao mesmo tempo, ficou sem esses dois astros, deixando uma profunda escuridão no lugar, dificultando a visão dos combatentes. Com receio e cuidado, iam avançando e à medida que faziam isso, cosmos se tornavam presentes. Sussurros e sombras passavam apressados por eles, deixando os menos experientes em batalhas assustados.

"Peguem todos" sussurrava uma sombra de maneira quase inaudível

"Morte aos cavaleiros de Athena" dizia um outro

– Quem está aí? Apareça! – dizia um dos recém-formados no Santuário junto de outros. Eles estavam logo atrás de Marin que os guiava pelo caminho, por ser uma amazona experiente.

Pressentindo um ataque, Marin elevou seu cosmo.

– Preparem-se, vão nos atacar! – gritava ela chamando a atenção dos novatos. – Fiquem juntos, não se dispersem!

Mal acabou de falar e feixes de luz passaram por entre árvores ao redor do caminho, atingindo de forma certeira e fatal dois rapazes. Uma garota e outro novato entraram em pânico ao ver a cabeça de um deles rolar em sua direção ao se separar do corpo. Os dois ficaram em choque e começaram a correr para longe da amazona de águia, ficando totalmente vulneráveis naquela situação.

– Voltem! Voltem!

Não adiantou em nada ela gritar, pois outros feixes de luz os eliminaram de forma rápida e cruel. Marin apenas assistiu aquilo sem poder fazer mais nada. Restaram agora poucos junto dela. Risadas eram ouvidas por detrás das folhagens naquela imensidão negra sendo quebrada ora ou outra pela névoa branca que passava rasteira no chão. Com seu cosmo no máximo, Marin deu uma seqüência de golpes na direção de onde os feixes estavam vindo.

– Meteoro! – disparou fazendo o inimigo se mostrar

– Muito bom para uma amazona. Mulheres não costumam ter boa mira. – disse o espectro debochadamente.

– Quem é você?

– Sou Queen de Alraune, a estrela celeste demoníaca e vou me encarregar de acabar com todos vocês aqui mesmo. Essa estrada será seu túmulo e minhas rosas o adorno de seus corpos.

– Não nos renderemos fácil, fique sabendo!

– Não me faça rir amazona. Eu só vejo um bando de fedelhos que mal conseguem carregar suas próprias armaduras. Não terão chance alguma, irão morrer aqui! Agora irão receber meu golpe e prometo ser rápido não os fazendo sofrer muito. Guilhotina da Flor Sangrenta!

Com o cosmo elevado, sua energia criou uma espécie de guilhotina cósmica, os atingindo de raspão.

– Não irão escapar dessa vez!

Ao dizer isso, os golpeou novamente, ferindo um cavaleiro de prata. Umas flores de sangue foram na direção dele, amputando sua mão. Ele via seu sangue jorrar de maneira intensa, enquanto o espectro se colocava novamente em posição de ataque.

"Preciso pensar rápido ou morreremos todos aqui" observava Marin

– Guilhotina da Flor Sangrenta!

Gritou o espectro tendo seu golpe impedido pela águia que foi ferida na perna.

– Quanto tempo irá agüentar defender esses inúteis? Será a primeira a morrer!

– Jim, Grazi, Bruno, vão!

– E você? – perguntou Jim

– Eu cuido dele. Quero que sigam e fiquem juntos. Agora vão, vão!

Todos assentiram que sim, deixando-a para trás.

– Agora será só eu e você.

– Foi inteligente amazona, vencer com aqueles pesos mortos seria impossível. Bem pensado. Pena que logo à frente eles serão eliminados, trágico não? A conversa está boa, mas agora chegou seu fim.

– Não me subestime, espectro.

Com rápidos movimentos, a amazona aplicou seu Golpe Falso, criando ilusões no oponente, fazendo-o acreditar ter sido ferido fatalmente.

"Preciso ser rápida antes que ele se dê conta da ilusão"

– Meteoro!

Aproveitando a distração do espectro, a amazona de águia o golpeou diversas vezes por segundo, levando-o ao chão.

– Consegui. – disse ao vê-lo caído.

De repente, uma forte dor em suas costas lhe chamou atenção. Antes dele ser abatido, algumas de suas rosas caíram nela sem se dar conta, causando ferimentos profundos, além do da perna. O sangue não parava de cair, deixando sua vista turva.

– Eu não posso cair, preciso ajudá-los. – ao falar isso, caiu desacordada.

Os três guerreiros que seguiam sentiram o cosmo da amazona diminuir consideravelmente, fazendo-os parar em um breve instante.

– Não podemos perder tempo, andem! – disse Grazi, fazendo todos continuarem.

Os cavaleiros de ouro avançavam. Outros espectros tinham aparecido, porém foram derrotados com certa facilidade. Apesar de estarem sendo bem- sucedidos, tiveram muitas baixas. Uma quantidade considerável de guerreiros havia sido morta, já no início da batalha.

Em um dos caminhos Máscara da Morte andava com apenas dois cavaleiros de bronze ao seu lado, um era Shun de Andrômeda e o outro, Ichi de Hydra . Eles tinham sinais de cansaço, porém se mantinham firmes. De repente, o cavaleiro de câncer parou, fazendo sinal para os outros dois fazerem o mesmo.

– O que foi? – perguntou Ichi

– Cala a boca! Shhiiii!

Ao longe, no escuro à frente, passos pesados viam na direção deles.

"Conheço esse maldito cosmo" pensava Máscara.

Eles permitiram o inimigo se aproximar bem de onde se encontravam, devida a falta de visibilidade. Em mais alguns poucos passos, uma figura familiar se mostrou. Era um dos juízes de Hades : Radamanthys de Wyvern.

– Então, nos encontramos de novo. – disse o juiz em um tom monótono.

– Infelizmente tenho que ver essa sua cara de cu de novo.

– Sempre grosseiro, Máscara da Morte. Vejo ter trazido outros para fazerem companhia na sua cova.

– Dessa vez, não serei derrotado. Eu te mandarei para o inferno sem volta e dessa vez.

– Quanta insolência! Não terei piedade cavaleiro, acabarei de uma vez só com vocês e ninguém sentirá falta das suas existências inúteis.

– Pare de falar e lute!

– Não o provoque Máscara. – dizia Ichi

– Se está com medo, vaza! Não preciso de você. – respondeu o canceriano para o Hydra. – Isso aqui é entre mim e esse merda. Andem! Athena precisa de vocês.

– Mas Máscara...

– Shun, está surdo? Anda logo, porra!

Os cavaleiros de bronze saíram dali rápido e sem olhar para trás.

– Agora sou eu e você. Vem me atacar, vem!

– Já que insiste ... Rugido Deslizante

Ao dizer isso, o juiz deu um salto nos ares, vindo em uma velocidade imensa atingindo em parte o dourado com uma seqüência de chutes.

– Está enferrujado, juro que esperava mais. – falou o limando um filete de sangue no canto da boca.

Radamanthys observava uma boa melhora no adversário desde a última Guerra Santa. Ele tinha ficado mais ágil e isso o dificultaria.

– Que tal um duelo à moda antiga? Será mais divertido poder socar essa sua cara, do que dar golpes à distância. O que me diz?

– Hum, não desejo tocar na sua armadura imunda, mas aceito. Acabarei contigo de uma forma ou de outra.

Os dois ficaram em posição de ataque, ainda mantendo uma linha de defesa. O juiz resolveu dar um primeiro passo, atacando velozmente seu oponente com chutes e socos coordenados, tendo um ou outro acertado o canceriano.

– Já cansou? É um mal acabado mesmo.

– Anda! Mostre-me o que você tem! – irritou-se o juiz

O cavaleiro de Athena, correu na direção dele, sumindo bem diante da sua vista, deixando-o surpreso. Subitamente ele sentiu uma forte energia ir na sua direção, porém era tarde para evitar um chute certeiro do inimigo. O juiz se dobrou com a investida de Máscara, mas mesmo assim, conseguiu evitar outros ataques. Novamente ficaram frente a frente, esperando a primeira abertura de guarda um do outro. Sem avisar, o juiz deu seu poderoso golpe Destruição Máxima, atingindo quase fatalmente o dourado.

– Chega de perder tempo com socos e pontapés. Darei meu golpe final e seguirei pra derrotar os outros.

O canceriano o olhava com o rosto coberto de sangue, atrapalhando sua visão. Lembrou-se da última guerra e sentiu uma energia enorme tomar conta de seu corpo. Não admitiria ser derrotado novamente, não se perdoaria nunca!

– Adeus, cavaleiro de câncer. – ao dizer isso com seu cosmo concentrado na palma de sua mão, Radamanthys foi pego desprevenido com um contra ataque de Máscara, recebendo um golpe ágil em suas pernas, o fazendo cair a uns metros dele.

– Não irei morrer, não aqui. – o canceriano elevou seu cosmo a um nível jamais experimentado por ele em toda sua vida como cavaleiro.

Radamanthys se assustou com a grandeza de seu poder, indo para trás uns passos, ao se levantar.

– Até nunca mais, espectro. Ondas do Inferno!

Máscara criou uma onda cósmica gigantesca, envolvendo o corpo do juiz, separando-o da sua alma. Ele levou a alma dele até a fronteira que separa o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos.

– Eu podia te jogar simplesmente no mundo dos mortos, mas já está acostumado com ele. Seu castigo será outro.

Ao dar um sorriso sádico, o canceriano invoca fantasmas para devorarem o espírito do juiz, acabando de vez com sua existência.

– Agora ninguém mais vai te trazer de volta. – disse vitorioso ao vê-lo devorado.

Voltando para a realidade dos vivos, Máscara mesmo ferido, correu para alcançar Shun e Ichi.

Em outro caminho Shina ia sozinha, pois seus companheiros haviam morrido há alguns momentos atrás devido a ataques. A amazona resolveu não correr, mas ir a passos seguros, pois a escuridão já tinha lhe pregado peças. Fez um bom percurso, sentindo que breve sairia dali. Quando mais um passo a frente ia ser dado, a amazona de cobra foi surpreendida por uma risada de um inimigo a diante.

– Quem está aí? Apareça!

– Tem pressa de morrer, amazona? – falou o inimigo aparecendo

– Um juiz?

– Surpresa? Não é uma mulher de sorte, escolheu justamente o caminho que tinha um juiz. Sou Mino de Grifon, a Estrela Celeste da Nobreza e irei matá-la e julgar a sua alma pecaminosa. Chegou o seu fim!

– Não ferra! Venha Cobra. – a amazona partiu com tudo para cima do adversário sem causar dano algum.

– É só isso que sabe fazer, amazona de prata. – falou dando uma gargalhada – Patética.

"Como pode ser? Ele absorveu meu golpe sem esforço algum"

– Fique pronta, pois irá dançar pra mim agora. Marionete Cósmica.

Minos com seu cosmo prendeu facilmente a amazona em fios invisíveis a ela, fazendo com que cada parte do seu corpo ficasse sob o controle do inimigo. Sadicamente, o juiz manipulou de forma dolorosa e agonizante os membros de Shina, rindo ao observar seu sofrimento.

– Isso, dance pra mim. Está no seu limite amazona? Quer morrer?

Shina não conseguia responder nada, sentia uma imensa dor em todo o corpo.

– Acabou pra você. Darei meu golpe final.

Ao falar essa frase, uma flecha atravessou suas costas, matando imediatamente o juiz, sem a chance dele ver quem o acertou. Shina foi liberta do sofrimento, mas permanecia caída no chão. Quando levantou a cabeça viu quem a tinha salvo. Era Féres, com seu arco e flecha parado diante dela. A amazona não acreditou no que aconteceu, pois o semideus e o juiz pertenciam ao mesmo lado e ela era sua inimiga. Shina se levantou ficando cara a cara com ele.

– Obrigada. – foi tudo o que pôde dizer.

Féres ao ouvir isso, virou de costas e disse:

– Não agradeça, eu não fiz nada, ouviu? Agora suma daqui antes que eu precise te enfrentar.

A amazona entendeu o recado, passando por ele apressada sem o olhar, ao contrário do semideus que a observava atentamente sumir na escuridão.

No caminho onde estavam Milo e Lavínia, uma difícil batalha tinha acabado de ocorrer. Alguns espectros cercaram o grupo dos guerreiros de Athena, atacando-os de forma desavisada, matando e ferindo muitos de uma só vez, inclusive Shiryu de dragão. Ele vinha sendo carregado pelo escorpião, pois tinha ficado gravemente ferido.

– Ele vai sobreviver? – perguntou Lavínia a Milo observando o estado do cavaleiro de bronze.

– Ah, vai. Esses cavaleiros de bronze não morrem fácil.

Ao olhar para frente, estreitando as vistas, o cavaleiro de ouro percebeu bolas de fogo vindo em uma incrível velocidade na direção deles.

– Cuidado! – gritou ele jogando seu corpo sobre o da amazona, a livrando da morte certeira.

– O que foi isso? – perguntou a loira assustada percebendo outro ataque.

Milo ainda carregando o dragão, conseguiu defendê-los mais uma vez. Feito isso, os ataques cessaram e passos começaram a ser ouvidos, cada vez mais alto. Era Aiacos de Garuda, o terceiro juiz.

– Escorpião vá adiante, não irá me enfrentar. Seu oponente o aguarda. – disse o juiz ao se aproximar.

–Eu não vou sair daqui!

– Idiota!

– Ah, vai pro inferno.

No momento em que o escorpião ia se preparar para dar um golpe, foi interrompido por Eros que surgiu como se viesse dos céus e não do caminho percorrido.

– Pode seguir, Milo. Essa não é sua luta, eu assumo a partir de agora.

Lavínia olhava o semideus sentindo uma enorme felicidade dentro dela ao tê-lo ali e em sua forma original, com asas. O escorpião sentiu segurança em Eros, resolvendo assim seguir em frente deixando todos para trás inclusive Shiryu.

– Foi para o lado do inimigo, Eros? – perguntou o juiz sem obter resposta. -Agora pensando bem, não deveria estar preso numa das prisões do submundo? Quem te tirou de lá?

– Em breve irá descobrir.

O juiz não gostou nada de ter ouvido tal declaração, pois isso podia significar o aparecimento de uma nova ajuda a Athena e um grande problema para eles.

– Hum, não me interessa quem seja, estou preparado. – falou elevando seu cosmo e disparando novamente o golpe Conquistador de Indra, fazendo chover chamas para cima deles.

Com agilidade, Eros salva Shiryu enquanto Lavínia desviava.

– Mas você só tem esse golpe? – disse a garota, tapando a própria boca em seguida.

– Quer conhecer os outros, eu te mostro. Vôo de Garuda.

O juiz elevou a amazona aos céus a uma velocidade absurda, invertendo momentaneamente a gravidade, deixando-a confusa diante de tamanha pressão. Ele perversamente, marcou um x no chão onde o corpo da loira caíra em um grande impacto.

– Lavínia! – gritou Eros ao perdê-la de vista.

Aiacos olhava pra cima, esperando-a cair diante de si, porém não percebeu que Eros havia sumido na escuridão também, voando em direção à amazona. O juiz não entendeu a demora da queda e quando olhou novamente para cima, recebeu uma série de golpes certeiros do semideus, tendo sua Sapuris estilhaçada.

– Não pode ser. – olhava o juiz, vendo os pedaços da sua armadura caindo como cacos de vidro. – Ele não me parecia tão forte assim.

– Acabou pra você Aiacos, renda-se e eu não vou matá-lo. – falou Eros ainda segurando a amazona em seus braços.

– Não admito ter sido derrotado tão facilmente por você. – dizia o espectro em choque e se levantando. Ficando de pé, enquanto olhava firmemente para o semideus,deu si um golpe fatal, tirando a própria vida, envergonhado por ter perdido a luta de maneira desastrosa.

Com a morte do terceiro juiz, a ilusão dos caminhos foi desfeita e todos se transformaram em um só. Quando isso aconteceu, pode-se observar uma pilha de corpos em todo o lugar, tanto de companheiros quanto de inimigos. Enfim, os guerreiros de Athena estavam juntos de novo e percebendo ter chegado no templo. Entrando com cautela no salão de entrada, os guerreiros da deusa ouviram um som que parecia ser de soldados marchando, fazendo-os parar. Em seguida, o barulho de dezenas de pés parou diante deles. Eram os cavaleiros celestiais de Apolo e Ártemis. Ambos os lados fizeram uma fileira, respirando fundo e observando o oponente. Uma corrente gelada passou no espaço que separava os lados e de repente, o silêncio foi quebrado com os gritos roucos dos guerreiros celestiais que avançavam em alta velocidade para cima dos de Athena, fazendo o chão tremer.

– Cacete! – foi a única coisa que Máscara da morte disse, antes do combate corpo a corpo.

Logo, ambas as partes se misturaram, sem saber onde uma começava e onde a outra terminava, num combate feroz. Vidas e mais vidas eram perdidas a cada minuto, em um cenário triste onde humanos lutavam contra humanos, pelos interesses de seus deuses.

Em meio à confusão, Abáris surge entre as pilastras deixando Milo o ver, fazendo a imagem de Ana tomar sua mente. O escorpião com dificuldade, desvia de alguns golpes e sai da confusão, seguindo o cosmo do semideus pelos corredores do lugar. Já bem afastado, Milo sem perceber é conduzido para dentro de um salão, cercado de rochas e portões, ficando no centro do lugar, olhando para cada canto a procura do inimigo.

– Eu sei que está aí, por que não se mostra de uma vez para acertarmos nossas contas?

Nessa hora, todas as grades dos portões desceram, trancando-o ali. Em seguida, duas adagas foram atiradas contra o cavaleiro, pegando de raspão em seu rosto.

– Vai ficar me atacando de forma covarde por quanto tempo?

– Por nem mais um segundo. – respondeu Abáris investindo sua espada contra o peito de Milo, ferindo-o. – Finalmente chegou o dia em que eu posso acabar com você, seu verme.

– Também estou muito feliz de poder socar à vontade essa sua CARA! – gritou Milo, dando golpes cheios de raiva em direção ao semideus, sem se importar com a arma em sua mão.

Quase todos os golpes foram desviados pelo semideus, se afastando cada um para uma direção depois da seqüência. Ao pegar um fôlego, os dois voltam a se confrontar em uma velocidade incrível, dando a impressão deles usarem a técnica de teletransporte algumas vezes.

– É um perdedor Milo, aceite esse fato. Perdeu sua deusa, perdeu Ana e em breve perderá mais, pena não ficar vivo para saber! – dizia o semideus atacando com sua espada.

Aquela declaração mexeu com o cavaleiro, não entendendo a última parte.

– Não sou eu quem vai morrer é você. Tempestade Escarlate!

O escorpião aplicou sua técnica pela segunda vez em sua vida como cavaleiro. Ele criou uma tempestade cósmica, atingindo em cheio o semideus. A espada de Apolo usada por ele, se partiu em vários pedaços, caindo ao lado de seu dono.

"Mas que fraco" pensou o cavaleiro dando as costas para Abáris. Quando procurava uma saída, ouviu uma voz feminina gritar seu nome, chamando sua atenção.

– Ana! – ele disse olhando para uma das saídas, atrás da grade.

– Milo, cuidado!

Não deu tempo de virar para se defender. Abáris o golpeou forte na cabeça fazendo-o praticamente perder os sentidos.

– Fico feliz que esteja presente minha querida, para ver o sofrimento desse maldito. – dizia enquanto dava chutes no rosto do escorpião. Com um sorriso maléfico, pegou-o pelo cabelo, puxando a cabeça dele para trás e mostrando a Ana o rosto ensangüentado de Milo. – Olha Ana, seu cavaleiro, veja seus últimos momentos de vida.

– Não Abáris eu te peço, deixe-o ir, eu faço tudo o que quiser, mas deixe-o. – dizia a semideusa ajoelhada do outro lado, segurando nas barras de ferro. Com toda a sua força, tentava arrancá-las em vão, pois eram reforçadas para prender todo o tipo de guerreiro.

– Ana vai embora daqui, fuja enquanto pode. – dizia Milo com dificuldade.

– Não, eu não vou deixá-lo sozinho.- falou esticando a mão para dentro do local como se quisesse alcançá-lo.

– Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez, estou farto de você. Desde que apareceu no meu caminho só me trouxe problemas. – falou atirando o escorpião para longe e indo para sua direção para continuar seus ataques.

Elevando seu cosmo, Abáris concentrou uma enorme quantidade de energia em seu punho para o atacar, porém Milo absorveu com uma mão o tremendo impacto, surpreendendo o semideus.

– Chega! Não serei mais seu saco de pancadas, isso já foi longe de mais. – se levantando, explodiu seu cosmo com violência, arremessando o adversário longe. – Irá provar das minhas agulhas e todo o meu veneno. Agulha escarlate!

Milo golpeou Abáris com várias agulhas de uma só vez, causando intensa dor e hemorragia no mesmo instante.

– Não sou eu o perdedor aqui, Abáris, o único derrotado sempre foi você. – disse Milo olhando com desprezo e se preparando para dar os golpes finais.

Nessa hora, um tremor começou a abalar as estruturas do lugar, fazendo todas as grades se levantarem, enquanto pedaços do teto caíam sobre eles. Uma rocha enorme se desprendia do teto, sem a semideusa notar, fazendo Milo desistir de acabar com Abáris e ir salvá-la.

– Vamos sair daqui. – falou ele pegando-a pelo braço enquanto eram observados pelo filho de Apolo caído no chão.

Os dois correram, fugindo de serem soterrados naquele lugar. Mesmo naquela situação terrível, os dois se sentiam bem por estarem juntos. Minutos depois, o tremor passou e um feixe de luz fez-se presente para todos. Eram os cavaleiros de Zeus que iriam intervir naquele massacre desnecessário. O líder deles, não parecia ser um humano, havia algo divino nele. Vestindo uma Kamui branca, o enviado de Zeus falou:

– Zeus, o deus todo poderoso nos enviou para acabar com essa batalha inútil e para libertar Athena. Quem se opuser a obedecer, será punido pela eternidade.

Todos se olharam visivelmente surpresos.

– Ordeno que soltem Athena e deixem seus cavaleiros partirem para a Terra.

– Nunca, jamais! – gritou um cavaleiro celestial de Ártemis.

Com apenas um olhar, o general de Zeus, pulverizou tanto a armadura quanto o cavaleiro desobediente. Ninguém mais ousou dizer nada, abrindo espaço para os guerreiros da deusa passarem e se aproximarem dos do deus patrono.

– Eros, traga Athena até aqui.

O semideus se curvou e saiu pelo lugar em busca da deusa. Antes de ir, o general deu uma espada de Zeus, para soltar as correntes da filha. Andando no subsolo do lugar, Eros visualizou Athena.

– Eros!

– Está tudo bem agora, vamos, seus cavaleiros a espera. – falou quebrando as correntes com facilidade e ajudando a deusa a caminhar, por estar um pouco debilitada.

Quando o filho de Afrodite retornou com a deusa, a entregou a Saga, deixando-a aos cuidados dele.

– Agora podem ir. – falou o general que com um movimento, abriu uma espécie de dimensão, tirando todos dali e os conduzindo de volta ao Santuário.

Ana estava nos braços de Milo nessa hora,porém não foi com ele, sendo deixada ali. Ele desapareceu diante dela, contra sua vontade.

– Os que ficaram aqui serão julgados na presença de Zeus. – falou enfim.

No Santuário todos chegaram aliviados por ter acabado tudo bem, apesar das perdas. Muitos comemoravam se abraçando, enchendo o lugar antes vazio, com palavras de vitória. Em meio a tudo aquilo, Milo sentia um aperto dentro de si, por ter deixado Ana para trás. Lavínia o olhou arrasado e foi em sua direção.

– Milo, não foi culpa sua ela ter ficado pra trás. – dizia a loira tentando consolá-lo.

– Ela corre perigo eu sei e não posso fazer nada.

– Fez o que pôde.

– Mesmo assim não foi o suficiente.

– Milo...

– Me deixe sozinho Lavínia, por favor. – ao dizer tal frase, o escorpião se retirou do local sob os olhos da loira, de Camus e da própria deusa.

Dois dias se passaram e o julgamento de todos se iniciava no Olimpo. Em seu trono Zeus analisava diante de si, Apolo, Ártemis, Hades e os semideuses.O julgamento durava horas e muitos prós e contras foram postos em questão. Zeus preparava sua sentença quando Apolo o interrompeu.

– Acho injusto Athena não ser julgada também, assim como nós.

– Como pode falar de justiça depois da traição de vocês? Se no momento em que permitiram deixar o cosmo de Athena ser localizado por seus cavaleiros, eu não estivesse atento, vocês teriam a executado de forma covarde. Percebi a tempo de acabar com o plano sujo de vocês e também libertar Eros e Afrodite. Como puderam agir pelas minhas costas? Enlouqueceram? Agora vem você- disse o deus apontando para Apolo – me falar de justiça.

– Sim justiça! – enfrentou o deus sol. – Por muito tempo agüentamos os cavaleiros de Athena se levantando contra nós com completa falta de respeito e arrogância. Como podem atacar um deus? Como ousam? Ainda assim, senhor meu pai, permitiu Athena ressuscitar a todos. É muita humilhação! Como criaturas podem se voltar contra seus criadores e saírem ilesos de tal situação? Peço a presença dela antes de qualquer sentença.

Zeus analisou aquilo e via uma certa lógica. Pelo cosmo, convocou a presença da filha que apareceu em pouco tempo. A deusa fez uma reverência em sinal de respeito e se pôs a escutar.

– Foi exigida a sua presença nesse julgamento pois pretendo ser justo com todos.

– Aceito sua justiça papai.

– Athena – começou Apolo – Nega dos seus cavaleiros terem atacado Hades desde os tempos antigos até aqui?

– Não.

– Nega de terem se voltado contra Poseidon em outra ocasião e de terem matado Abel e Éris?

– Não. – respondia novamente a deusa com a cabeça erguida.

– Na última Guerra Santa, invadiram os Elíseos, derramando sangue em solo sagrado exterminando Thanatos e Hypnos. Não demorou muito e quase mataram Ártemis, além de você pessoalmente me enfrentar ao lado de Pégasus. Nega isso?

– Não, não nego.

– Então por que, eu pergunto, eu tenho que ser punido? Se você Athena é a maior traidora de todas.

– Pode me chamar do que quiser, não me importo. Tudo o que fiz foi para proteger os humanos da destruição de vocês.

– Para quê? Por que defende os humanos? Eles são seres de capacidade limitada e breve existência. Com toda a sua condição desfavorável, lutam entre si, são cruéis uns com os outros, destroem o planeta Terra de maneira destemida e egoísta, planeta este herdado para nós, os deuses. Guerreiam desde seus primeiros suspiros, subjugam uns aos outros com uma crueldade jamais vista. Criam doenças para exterminar, fabricam armas potentes capazes de acabar de uma só vez com todo o planeta. Eu apenas gostaria de entender Athena,o por quê de tamanha misericórdia com eles.

A deusa abaixou a cabeça triste com a verdade exposta pelo irmão, contudo resolveu falar.

– Tem razão meu irmão em tudo o que disse, não discordo de nada. Na verdade, eu mesma me questionei algumas vezes sobre isso e quando pensava em desistir de tudo me lembrava do quanto era difícil a vida dos humanos. Dia pós dia, eles lutam para sobreviver, sentem fome, medo, sofrem de doenças e morrem, algumas vezes sozinhos. Não existem apenas seres humanos ruins, têm também os altruístas que dedicam suas vidas em prol de todos, movidos pelo amor. Assim são meus cavaleiros, que arriscam sem pensar duas vezes suas vidas para me salvar e para manter a paz e a tranqüilidade no planeta. Somos deuses Apolo e possuímos maior compreensão sobre todos os fatores da existência. É nosso papel ensiná-los a serem melhores e perdoar sua ignorância. Massacrá-los não nos farão melhores, mas piores que eles. Se mesmo assim me julgar culpada, aceito todo e qualquer tipo de castigo.

Todos ouviram aquilo atentamente e sem poder negar a verdade naquelas palavras. Zeus então se levantou.

– Ninguém será punido! Ambas as partes têm razão em seus pontos de vista. De hoje em diante quero que respeitem o espaço um do outro, mas fique bem claro. Quem ousar desrespeitar essa trégua não terá perdão e nem chance de julgamento. Será punido da pior maneira possível para todo o sempre. Vão, vivam suas existências em paz!

Ao dizer essas palavras, os deuses foram cada um para seu domínio enquanto os semideuses retornaram à Terra, sem dar tempo para Athena ajudar Ana em meio àquilo tudo.

Abáris ao retornar, ficaria com Ana em uma de suas casas na Grécia. Era um lugar escondido, bem reservado, longe da vista de todos. Lá passariam o restante dos meses até o nascimento do filho de Milo, para desespero da semideusa.


	16. Chapter 16

No dia seguinte do julgamento dos deuses, Athena chamou Milo para uma reunião. Um servo foi até a Casa de Escorpião para dar o recado da deusa a ele.

– Athena pede a sua presença senhor. – disse um servo à sua porta.

– Eu já vou. – respondeu o cavaleiro sem entender o motivo daquela reunião com a deusa.

Depois de colocar sua armadura, foi subindo as escadarias ainda um pouco hesitante com o assunto, pois a batalha já tinha terminado e todos ainda se recuperavam dela. Quando chegou no Grande Salão em frente ao trono de Athena, o cavaleiro fez uma reverência recebendo um sorriso confortante e triste ao mesmo tempo.

– Milo, tenho um assunto delicado para te falar. – disse ela sendo ouvida de forma atenta e preocupada – No tempo em que fui prisioneira naquele templo, eu e Ana ficamos próximas e posso dizer que ela foi a responsável por eu ter suportado tudo de uma maneira mais amena. Ela me trazia diariamente comia e água escondida do meu sobrinho Abáris porque ele me liberava uma quantidade mínima necessária para a sobrevivência do meu corpo mortal. Durante esse período, nós duas confidenciamos algumas coisas e um dos assuntos diz respeito a você. – falou com uma expressão totalmente séria e com pesar fazendo o coração do cavaleiro acelerar absurdamente – Ana ... Milo... está grávida, mas o filho não é de Abáris, é seu.

O chão do cavaleiro faltou imediatamente, o ar parecia ter ficado mais pesado naquele instante.

– Como? Tem certeza disso?

– Sim, absoluta.

– Abáris sabe?

– Sim, Milo, ele agora sabe. Depois do dia em que ele descobriu tudo, eu e Ana não nos vimos mais, somente nos comunicamos brevemente pelo cosmo.

– E agora? Eu preciso encontrá-los antes que aquele louco faça algum mal a eles. – falou e escorpião transtornado com toda a declaração. – Onde eu posso achá-los? Tem alguma pista?

– Não, infelizmente. Apenas sei que estão aqui, na Terra e não no mundo dos deuses.

– E não pode senti-los?

– Não, Milo. Só podemos sentir cosmos que desejam ser encontrados e Abáris não quer isso.

– E Ana? Ela com certeza não quer ficar com ele. Seu cosmo dá pra ser sentido, não dá?

– Estou tentando Milo, mas algo tem me impedido de localizá-la também, obviamente meu sobrinho usou alguma técnica para bloquear a presença deles. Isso me dificulta bastante, sinto muito.

Um semblante sério e desapontado tomou conta do escorpião, nunca antes visto nem nas piores batalhas, deixando a deusa triste em não conseguir ajudar de forma eficaz seu cavaleiro, acabando com seu sofrimento.

– Eu vou descer agora, com licença. – disse fazendo uma reverência e dando as costas.

– Milo, vamos achá-los, tenho uma dívida de gratidão com Ana por ter se arriscado para me ajudar então não pouparei esforços para localizá-la. Terá seu filho nos braços a salvo, cavaleiro, eu prometo.

Aquelas palavras foram confortantes aos ouvidos dele, amenizando um pouco sua ansiedade. Saindo da presença da deusa e passando pela Casa de Peixes, Milo encontrou na escadaria um grupinho reunido que se voltou para ele, notando imediatamente algo de errado.

– O que houve, Milo? – perguntou Lavínia.

– Credo, mas que cara é essa? Foi despedido? – disse Afrodite

– Não foi nada, pessoal. – respondeu querendo seguir adiante, porém sendo impedido pelo pisciano que se pôs à sua frente.

– Como nada? Está aí com a maior cara de enterro e tem a cara de pau de me dizer que não é nada. Vamos, desembucha.

Vendo ser inútil tentar sair dali, o escorpião resolveu se abrir com seus amigos.

– É a Ana, eu não sei nem como dizer isso.

– Milo, se não está à vontade de nos contar seu problema, vai pra casa então. Querendo depois, podemos conversar com calma. – disse Camus preocupado com o amigo.

– Ah, não, nem vem. Ele irá compartilhar com nós três o assunto, eu hein. Vai desabafa com a gente, o que aquela megera da semideusa fez para te deixar assim? – perguntou Dite recebendo um olhar de desaprovação de Lavínia e Camus.

– Afrodite, por favor, não chame a Ana de qualquer outra coisa que não seja seu nome. – disse o escorpião em um tom bem sério, deixando o pisciano sem graça.

– Vai, desculpa, eu juro pela deusa que não a ofendo mais.

– Tá, tudo bem. Eu sei que a Ana é uma inimiga para todos vocês, mas Athena me revelou que ela a ajudou enquanto esteve presa, dando água e bebida todos os dias. Pra falar a verdade, nem eu esperava isso por parte dela, se arriscar para ajudar a nossa deusa. Enfim, não foi isso que me deixou assim mal. Athena me disse que descobriu algo quando ficaram próximas...

– Ai, acaba logo com esse mistério homem... – cortou Dite

– Ana está esperando um filho meu. – disparou deixando todos boquiabertos

– Isso é sério mesmo? Quer dizer, como sabe que é seu? – perguntou Lavínia desconcertada.

– Athena me garantiu e no fundo sei que é verdade.

– Abáris sabe?

– Sabe, Camus.

– Deixa eu ver se entendi, estou confuso agora. Você deu umazinha antes do casamento dos semideuses e engravidou a fulana, quer dizer a Ana, então aconteceu uma série de coisas, várias lutas com ela buchuda e sem Abáris saber de nada e agora viu que foi chifrudo... gente que babado! – completou Afrodite pasmo.

– Exatamente isso.

– Tem idéia de onde eles estão?

– Não Lavínia. Algum tipo de bloqueio impede de serem localizados, mesmo assim Athena prometeu me ajudar.

– É pela primeira vez estou com dó dela. – disse Dite recebendo um olhar da loira.

– Fica assim não, Milo. Se Athena prometeu ajudar, vai dar tudo certo. – falou a amazona dando um abraço confortante nele.

– Só espero não ser tarde demais quando isso acontecer. – disse se soltando e olhando para todos – Eu vou indo agora, vai descer agora também Camus?

O aquariano não iria embora dali naquele momento, mas entendeu perfeitamente a indireta do amigo. Ele queria falar algo em particular.

– Vou, sim. Tenho umas coisas para adiantar.

Falando isso, os dois se despediram e foram descendo as escadas, parando na casa do aquariano.

– Vamos entrar, se quer me contar algo em particular aqui fora não é um lugar adequado. – disse o aquariano abrindo a porta e dando passagem para o amigo. – Agora pode falar. – falou se sentando no sofá tendo o gesto acompanhado pelo escorpião.

– Camus, você se lembra que eu enfrentei a Ana e a feri de uma maneira bem agressiva?

– Sim, me lembro.

– Ela já estava grávida ali e eu não sabia. Provavelmente ela também não. – disse o escorpião abaixando a cabeça sentindo um nó na garganta. – Eu podia tê-los matado, Camus.

– Sim, podia, mas não o fez. Teve compaixão dela mesmo sem saber de nada, não precisa se sentir tão mal, ela era sua inimiga naquele momento.

– Acho que ela nunca foi minha inimiga. Eu estava tão furioso por tudo que fiquei cego me dando vontade de acabar com ela, aplicando meu veneno em seu corpo, causando uma intensa hemorragia. Contudo Ana não deu um passo para se defender, não levantou uma mão contra mim, me deixando puni-la cruelmente. Estou preocupado, não sei o quanto do meu veneno pode ter passado para meu filho, pela corrente sanguínea. Mesmo que Ana tenha ficado bem, não sei se o mesmo ocorreu com ele.

– Isso não temos mesmo como saber Milo, só quando nascer saberemos.

– Eu nunca vou me perdoar se algo de ruim acontecer com essa criança, Camus.

– Eu sei meu amigo, mas não é hora de pensar numa coisa dessas. Precisa procurá-los junto com Athena antes que seja realmente tarde demais para eles. Esteja certo que poderá contar comigo no que precisar.

– Obrigado Camus, eu sei. – disse Milo se levantando. – Vou indo, preciso colocar minha cabeça em ordem pra começar a agir.

– Faça isso! – falou o aquariano dando um abraço no amigo.

Ele não era do tipo que tinha essa demonstração de afeto, sempre mantendo uma distância e uma certa frieza, mas naquele momento sentiu que seu amigo precisava daquele gesto confortante por parte dele. Milo esboçou um sorriso e saiu em seguida.

Ainda na Casa de Peixes

– Tadinho do Milo. – falava Lavínia pra Afrodite.

– O que houve com ele? – perguntou Máscara se aproximando da conversa junto com Kanon e Shura.

– Gente, Ana está grávida do Milo! – disparou Dite

– Dite! – repreendeu Lavínia.

– Opa, me conta essa história direito. – falou o canceriano.

– Sério? – perguntou Shura

– Seriíssimo.

– Que otário! – falou Kanon encostado numa pilastra.

– Porra, é mesmo. Em pleno século 21 o cara foi esquecer de usar camisinha, se fudeu. – completou Máscara.

– Vocês são horríveis mesmo, viu? – indignou-se a loira – O cara está sofrendo, pois seu filho e a mulher que ama estão correndo sério perigo e vocês aqui julgando e fofocando ao invés de se preocuparem com ele. Ai eu não agüento!

Todos se olharam e sentiram um pouco envergonhados com suas próprias atitudes.

– E como ele está? – perguntou Shura

– Péssimo, tadinho. – respondeu Lavínia contando mais alguns detalhes para eles, pensando num jeito de poder ajudar o escorpião.

Em algum lugar da Grécia, Abáris mantinha Ana sob vigilância o tempo todo. A semideusa já tinha tentado fugir do lugar, porém foi achada facilmente por ele.

– Logo isso tudo estará terminado, minha querida e será apenas minha de novo. – dizia o semideus ao acabar de recapturá-la após uma fuga. Estavam na sala do lugar durante essa conversa.

– Abáris, nossa situação não faz o menor sentido. A guerra acabou, não há mais plano algum. Deixe-me ir com essa criança e fique livre para viver da maneira que desejar.

– Nunca! Não me peça uma coisa dessas! Jamais irei permitir que saia da minha vida e de maneira alguma será de outro além de mim. É minha e sempre será, não importando as conseqüências. – disse empurrando a semideusa contra a parede, pressionando seu corpo no dela e ficando com os lábios bem próximos. – Não percebe, Ana, eu sou louco por você. Tudo o que sempre fiz até aqui foi pensando em nós. – falou a beijando cheio de desejo, porém sem ser retribuído- Me beije, Ana, vamos, seja minha como uma vez você foi – falava a acariciando de forma bruta, causando desconforto nela.

– Abáris, está me machucando, me solta! – falava sendo ignorada por ele

– O que ele tem melhor do que eu? Hã, me diga. Fala pra mim Ana, vamos!

– Tudo! – gritou a semideusa empurrando-o para longe – Ele é melhor que você em tudo, Abáris. Milo foi o melhor homem que eu encontrei em toda a minha vida, o único capaz de me levar às nuvens e me libertar de uma existência vazia e sem amor. Ele é tudo isso e fico muito feliz de carregar um pedaço dele em meu corpo.

Essa declaração causou uma fúria no semideus, mas ao contrário do que se podia imaginar, ele não a atacou, mesmo com tamanha humilhação. Abáris se aproximou e disse:

– Não sairá mais dessa casa, Ana, nem para ver a luz do sol. Ficará trancada aqui até aprender a me querer.

Ela ficou surpresa com a atitude dele sabendo que poderia esperar o pior dali pra frente. Ele não era mais racional, apenas um ser tomado por uma doentia obsessão.

Um pouco mais de cinco meses tinham se passado desde então e como prometido, a semideusa passou toda a gestação presa na casa, especialmente no quarto. Não tentava mais fugir, pois sua condição não permitia. Quase todas as noites, Abáris levava mulheres para o local, onde mantinha relações bem promíscuas em todos os cômodos. Algumas vezes fazia questão que a semideusa visse algo, exibindo belas mulheres na sua frente, tentando atingi-la por não estar em sua perfeita forma. Os gemidos deles ecoavam pela casa, porém não incomodavam Ana que por entre frestas de uma das janelas trancadas por Abáris conseguia ver a lua em um céu azul profundo estrelado, lembrando da primeira vez que beijou Milo. Fechou os olhos como se pudesse senti-lo ali com ela. De repente sentiu uma forte pontada na sua barriga, percebendo ter chegado a hora de trazer o fruto de seu amor com o cavaleiro ao mundo. A semideusa sentiu que era a hora de sair imediatamente dali. Aproveitaria o fato do semideus estar ocupado e distraído em um dos quartos para escapar sem ser vista. Apesar da dor, mantinha-se calma andando pelos corredores sem ser notada, conseguindo sair pela porta que por sinal não estava trancada e pôs-se a correr, mesmo naquela condição. Passou o mais rápido que pôde por todo o terreno, achando uma estrada em seguida que não passava carro algum naquela hora da noite. Andava apressada pelo lugar, olhando para trás vez ou outra, com receio de estar sendo seguida. Uma outra dor tomou conta de si, era uma contração bem forte, levando a semideusa a parar curvada.

"Eu preciso continuar" pensava se apoiando em si mesma, seguindo em frente.

Em meio a sua orgia, Abáris pressentiu algo o fazendo vestir uma roupa e procurar Ana pela casa, não a encontrando em parte alguma. Imediatamente saiu a sua procura, a pé mesmo imaginando dela não ter ido muito longe, na condição atual.

No Santuário, Athena pôde localizar Ana, chamando Milo imediatamente pelo cosmo. Apesar de estar dormindo, o cavaleiro levantou com um sobressalto, se vestindo apressado e indo até a presença da deusa.

– Milo, localizei Ana. Pelo visto, ela deixou o lugar onde estava e segue para outra direção. Sinto seu cosmo aflito e imagino já ter chegado a hora do seu filho nascer.

– Athena, me diga, ela está longe daqui?

– Não muito, mas não temos muito tempo. Direi o local e quero que vá de carro, não demorará mais que uma hora se for depressa.

Milo ouviu as instruções atentamente saindo em seguida, passando velozmente com o carro por Eros e Lavínia que vinham de um passeio. Os dois se entreolharam entendendo que algo relacionado à semideusa acontecia. O escorpião passava marcha, pós marcha em seu carro, indo velozmente pelas ruas desertas de Athenas, com apenas ela em seu pensamento.

Ana já tinha caminhado um bocado, mas as contrações não permitiam que fosse mais longe. Ainda na estrada, avistou uma espécie de vila e pelo visto, abandonada. Com dificuldade, foi até o local adentrando em uma das casas. Não tinha mais móveis e naquela altura isso não fazia diferença. Sentou-se ofegante em um canto do lugar, com as contrações menos espaçadas. Transpirava de dor e ao mesmo tempo do calor, pois o verão chegara com força total na Grécia. Contudo, sentia um imenso alívio tomar conta de si por ter se libertado enfim do semideus. Em um momento, lembrou-se de Milo e ficou imaginando se ele sabia que seria pai e como teria reagido quando soube. Mesmo com dor, Ana deu um sorriso lembrando do jeito jovial e sincero do cavaleiro. Em meio a essa boa lembrança, ouviu a porta abrir com violência, notando em seguida a presença de Abáris. Ele se aproximara da vila de forma sorrateira, não podendo ter seu cosmo percebido por ela e mesmo se o tivesse notado, não se encontrava em condições de se esconder mais. O semideus se aproximava dela com os olhos vidrados, com uma adaga em sua mão. Havia algo terrível em sua face, deixando o ambiente com uma energia pesada. A pouca distância dela, agachou em sua frente, a fitando bem dentro dos olhos.

– Pensou que iria fugir de mim? Já te disse, seu lugar é ao meu lado. – falava ele observando Ana tendo outra contração – Está quase nascendo, não vejo a hora dessa criança sair. – falava enquanto passava a lâmina da sua adaga na mão.

– Abáris, me deixa seguir minha vida, por favor! Vai embora e deixe eu ter meu filho em paz.

– Cala a boca! – gritou – Você tinha que estar tendo agora um filho meu não daquele desgraçado. – disse fincando a adaga no chão entre as pernas dela.

– Abáris, a criança não tem nada com nossos erros. Te peço, não lhe faça nenhum mal.

O semideus não respondeu nada, apenas deu um sorriso maléfico assustando Ana, enquanto se contorcia de dor.

– Vamos, Ana. Acabe logo com isso, traga logo esse ser para o mundo e volte a ser minha. – dizia enquanto acariciava o rosto dela.

– Tire suas mãos dela!

– Milo! – falou Ana

O escorpião entrou no lugar, partindo pra cima do semideus com toda a sua fúria, derrubando-o no chão, ficando por cima dele e socando repetidamente a cara de Abáris, fazendo-o cuspir sangue. Ainda imobilizando o inimigo, o cavaleiro tentava aplicar sua agulha escarlate diretamente na veia que levava o sangue com oxigênio para o cérebro, pra acabar o mais rápido possível com o semideus.

– Não vou deixar que a leve, ela é minha! – falava enquanto lutava vendo a unha do escorpião se aproximando de seu pescoço.

– Não, Abáris, ela nunca foi sua. – disse aplicando de vez uma imensa quantidade de veneno no pescoço do semideus, vendo seu sangue sair imediatamente pelas narinas, boca e ouvido, devido ao golpe.

Na mesma hora, o corpo dele relaxou parando de lutar com Milo. Enfim, tinham se livrado do semideus.

– Milo, me ajude! – falava Ana sentindo necessidade de fazer força.

– Droga e agora, o que eu faço? – olhava o cavaleiro sem saber por onde começar.

– Vai uma mãozinha aí?

– Lavínia, Eros o que fazem aqui?

– Você passou muito rápido por nós e imaginamos que estivesse com problemas. Seguimos seu cosmo e cá estamos.

– O bebê está nascendo e não temos mais tempo de irmos a um hospital. – falava Milo aflito.

– Deixa comigo. Chega pra lá. – disse a amazona se posicionando entre as pernas de Ana. – Eros, dá uma viradinha, por favor? Agora, Ana, precisa tirar sua peça íntima para o bebê sair. Não precisa ter vergonha de mim, vamos, temos pouco tempo.

Com descrição, Ana tirou a peça e levantou um pouco do vestido, ajudando Lavínia a visualizar melhor a situação.

– Olha, Milo, a cabeça já está saindo.

O cavaleiro deu uma espiada fazendo uma tremenda cara de nojo ao ver aquilo.

– Vai tudo voltar pro lugar depois? Que cabeção!

– Nossa, Milo, isso é comentário que se faça? Vamos, Ana, quando sentir vontade de fazer força faça, ok?

Ana assentiu que sim, enquanto apertava a mão de Milo e empurrava.

– Isso, está quase, falta pouco.

Com mais um esforço, a criança saiu, dando um choro em seguida para alívio de todos.

– É uma menina! – falou Eros olhando-a ainda cheia de sangue da mãe.

– É linda, Milo! Parabéns! Toma mamãe.- disse entregando a criança para Ana.

– Muito obrigada, Lavínia. – falou Ana sorrindo pela primeira vez para a loira.

– Não precisa agradecer.

– Será que ela está bem? Eu apliquei minhas agulhas em você enquanto a esperava.

– Não consegue ver que ela está ótima? – disse Ana enquanto a menina dava um sorriso para o pai.

– Me desculpa, lindinha, eu não sabia de você quando o papai lutou com sua mãe.

– Milo, esquece isso. – falou Ana o beijando. – É passado e temos muito pela frente. – completou tirando um sentimento de culpa da consciência do cavaleiro.

– Vamos indo, precisamos levá-las ao hospital. – falou Eros

Todos foram para o carro, levando as duas pra receberem os cuidados necessários, deixando o corpo de Abáris pra trás. Em pouco tempo, todo o Santuário ficou sabendo do nascimento da filha de Milo, indo alguns cavaleiros até o hospital para vê-la, inclusive a deusa. A menininha tinha poucos traços do pai, no geral, era uma cópia da mãe. Foi chamada de Calista, nome grego que significava a mais bela.

Apesar de ter recebido algumas visitas dos cavaleiros atenienses, todos ainda tinham um pé atrás com a semideusa, então mesmo com o convite de Athena para ela ir morar no Santuário na Casa de Escorpião, Ana preferia ficar em uma casa na praia, perto dali. Alguns dias se passaram e mãe e filha se mudaram para uma casa com uma vista para o mar. Era confortável e espaçosa, ideal pra uma criança com um olhar esperto como o de Calista. Milo ia quase todos os dias vê-las e nas sextas, saía mais cedo dos seus afazeres, para passar o fim de semana com elas. O cavaleiro e a semideusa mantinham um relacionamento muito feliz e com muito amor. Todas as manhãs de segunda-feira, antes de voltar para o Santuário, o cavaleiro pedia Ana para ir com ele.

– Milo, você não desiste, não é mesmo?

– Ana, não vejo mal algum de você ir morar comigo lá. Eu me sentiria muito mais tranqüilo com vocês duas comigo.

– Abáris morreu, não corremos mais perigos.

– Eu sei, mesmo assim.

– Milo, eu sempre serei filha de Hades para todos naquele lugar. Nunca confiarão em mim plenamente, sendo uma constante ameaça.

– Eu não me importo com o que digam.

– São seus amigos e se importam contigo. Minha presença pode atrapalhar a sua amizade com eles e não desejo isso.

– Segunda que vem vou tentar te convencer de novo, não sabe?

– É, pior que sei. – disse a semideusa dando um sorriso para ele.- Vai, cavaleiro, seu dever te espera.

– Sim, vou indo. – falou se virando e saindo porta a fora. De repente, o cavaleiro voltou às pressas assustando-a. – É que quase eu me esqueci.

– Se esqueceu, do quê?

– De dizer que te amo hoje.

– Eu também te amo Milo.

Após dizer isso, ele foi embora dali, deixando o coração dela em paz, pela primeira vez em sua vida.

Naquela mesma semana, Lavínia tinha convidado Eros para um jantarzinho em sua casa na vila das amazonas. Desde que tudo terminou, ele passou a prestar serviços a Athena, à pedido de sua mãe. Nesse tempo, mantinha um relacionamento de extremo companheirismo com a amazona, porém com o passar do tempo, crescia um desejo jamais sentido antes por alguém. O mensageiro do amor, nunca havia experimentado o amor em todas as suas formas.

Dava oito horas no relógio e a noite se iluminava com uma lua linda no céu. Eros, como de costume, chegou pontualmente ao encontro da amazona. Antes de bater na porta, ela a abriu com um sorriso no rosto. Estava muito linda, usando um vestido leve de alça, cor de rosa com estampa floral, dando um ar romântico e delicado a ela. O semideus a observava e via o quanto ela era bela. Tiveram um jantar agradável, mas sem falar muito. Lavínia notou que ora ou outra, Eros corava com sua proximidade, ficando quieto além do normal.

– Eros, está tudo bem? – perguntava a loira já sabendo da resposta.

– Estou sim, por quê?

– Porque fugiu de mim a noite toda. Mal falou e nem me beijou ainda. – disse se sentando no colo do semideus, deixando-o desconfortável. – Relaxa, nós já ficamos desse jeito antes.

– Eu sei, tem razão. – falou forçando um sorriso.

– Eros, eu sei que nunca teve nada a mais com alguém antes, mas acho que está na hora de darmos esse passo, pois estamos juntos há algum tempo.

– Vai me achar um idiota. Não sei por onde começar e você já sabe tudo o que precisa ser feito e ...

– Eu te amo, Eros. Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. Estar aqui contigo, desse jeito, ser sua primeira, faz eu me sentir a garota mais sortuda do mundo. – falou tirando o vestido e se expondo para ele. – Dê-me a sua mão. – disse pegando-a e fazendo-o sentir seu corpo de maneira sensual e carinhosa. – Eu quero ser sua essa noite e não me importa em nada se nunca fez isso antes. – falou o beijando de forma carinhosa e com desejo, sendo retribuída.

Aos poucos, ele foi se soltando e o beijo ganhando intensidade. Eros sentia cada parte da pele macia de sua namorada, com os lábios. Percorria com desejo enquanto sentia seu cheiro adocicado. Hesitou quando chegou perto dos seios, mas teve a cabeça direcionada até um deles, pela mão da Lavínia. Quando se pôs a lamber, sentiu a pele dela se arrepiar e viu que agradava. Logo, foi ganhando confiança, a tocando com mais vontade. Em certo momento, a loira arrancou a camisa dele, tendo uma visão e tanto do seu físico. Beijou seu tórax indo em direção ao seu abdômen perfeito, lambendo e arranhando de vez em quando, sentindo muito prazer naquilo. Lavínia se ajoelhou em sua frente e com um sorriso malicioso, abriu o zíper da calça, expondo seu membro rígido, deixando Eros sem graça. Com delicadeza, a garota começou a lambê-lo, dando leves chupadas, arrancando gemidos dele. Os movimentos de vai e vem com a boca se intensificavam à medida que Lavínia via seu prazer aumentando. Percebendo que chegaria ao ápice com aquilo, ela se deitou no sofá onde estavam, fazendo-o ficar por cima dela.

– Pode ir em frente, Eros.

Ao se aconchegar entre as pernas dela, introduziu lentamente seu membro dentro da cavidade úmida dela, sentindo um leve desconforto e prazer ao mesmo tempo. Lavínia o beijava no pescoço enquanto acariciava suas costas, fazendo-o relaxar dentro dela. Passando as pernas em torno da cintura dele, ela o puxava com mais intensidade, aumentando o contato entre eles, em um movimento sensual e que ganhava mais voracidade a cada investida. A amazona, o apertava e gemia, chamando seu nome cada vez mais alto, enquanto ele ia mais rápido tomado de desejo e gemendo rouco em seu ouvido, chegando os dois ao ápice juntos. O semideus deitou sobre ela, cansado com o ato, recebendo um carinho dela.

– Para uma primeira vez, foi muito bem, muito mesmo.

– Obrigado. – respondeu ainda ofegante.

Naquela mesma noite, Shina resolveu andar na areia, como há muito não fazia. Parou observando as ondas baterem de forma violenta nas pedras enquanto o vento, levava seus cabelos para trás, deixando visível seu belo rosto.

– Finalmente apareceu. Pensei que não a veria mais por aqui. – falou uma voz masculina bem próxima a amazona, fazendo-a virar.

– Féres. – disse Shina sentindo o coração disparar ao vê-lo parado a centímetros de seu corpo. – Como eu não notei a sua presença?

– É tudo que tem a me dizer depois desse tempo todo sem me ver?

A amazona via um ar mais leve no semideus, contrastando com a última noite tida juntos, onde ele a atacou.

– Sinceramente, Féres, não sei o que deveria te dizer depois de tudo.

Ele a olhou bem no fundo dos olhos, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos.

– Tem horas que é melhor não dizermos nada. – falou a beijando com intensidade e cheio de saudades.

Shina nunca saiu da sua cabeça, mesmo nos momentos mais críticos. Agora era livre para se relacionar com ela, sem medo algum. Não eram inimigos, mas não podiam dizer estar no mesmo lado. De qualquer forma, isso não tinha importância alguma para eles. Se completavam e a cada dia, limpariam juntos as sombras da guerra e de outras coisas de seus corações. Não ficariam mais sozinhos, mas ao contrário dos casais convencionais que espalham aos quatro ventos a notícia de uma união, eles guardariam seu relacionamento em segredo, preservando seus sentimentos de qualquer coisa externa que pudesse separá-los. Viveriam assim, pelo resto de seus dias.

Nove anos se passaram, Calista crescia de maneira tranqüila e ia se tornando uma bela garota e quem a via, percebia imediatamente que ela era filha de Ana, mesmo com algo do pai. Um dia, como de costume, foi passear pela praia, catar conchinhas para fazer um colar para a mãe. Olhava todo o lugar, quando viu uma linda perto d'água, indo correndo para pegá-la. Quando abaixou, uma mão tocou a dela, assustando-a.

– Não devia andar por aqui sozinha, pode ser perigoso. – falou o homem pegando a concha e entregando à menina – Vai fazer um presente para sua mãe, pela quantidade de conchas dentro desse cesto.

– Vou fazer um colar pra ela.

– Sua mãe vai ficar mais bonita do que já é.

– Conhece a minha mãe?

– Conheço sim, digamos que sou um velho amigo dela.

– Então, vem comigo! Ela vai gostar de revê-lo. – falou a menina pegando no braço dele.

– Deixa pra outro dia. Mas não conte nada pra ela que me viu, é o nosso segredinho.

– Tudo bem, não vou falar nada. Agora preciso ir, vou ter aula daqui a pouco.

– É muito parecida com sua mãe. Qual é o seu nome?

– Calista e o seu?

– Abáris.

"Calista!" ouviu sua mãe a chamando, mas não a respondeu. Depois de um tempo, a menina apareceu adentrando a casa depressa, se deparando com Ana.

– Calista, estava ficando preocupada. Com quem estava?

– Eu? Com ninguém mamãe.

– Nunca fale com estranhos, ouviu? Agora vai, antes que se atrase.

Ana sentiu um mau pressentimento dentro de si, mas resolveu ignorar o fato por tudo estar tão tranqüilo há tanto tempo.

Anos se passaram e todos os dias, Calista encontrava com o semideus. Construíram um laço forte e de confiança com o tempo, fazendo a garota que agora tinha seus 16 anos, se envolver com ele, sem o conhecimento de seus pais. Novamente Abáris sentia que Ana era dele novamente, de alguma forma.


End file.
